To Have And Have Not
by luvthatblueeyedSoul
Summary: This story takes place a few years later in life. Hutch is married and so desperately longs to father a child, however, his wife has different ideas. She soon finds she can't keep stringing him along when another woman comes into the picture. Just how far will she go to keep her man and her marriage intact? This story will be in multiple chapters.
1. Chapter 1

The ambulance pulled up to the emergency door entrance followed by the red Torino with both vehicle's sirens blaring into the night.

Hutch jumped out of the back of the ambulance when the attendant opened it's double doors.

The blond was wearing a blue denium shirt that was covered in blood.

The doctor on call that night for the E.R. was a young woman, mid thirties and was well on her way to pulling a double shift for lack of available staff.

She gasped when she saw Hutch and his blood soaked shirt.

 _"Something's happened to Starsky!"_ was her first thought as she raced towards the blond and the ambulance.

"Starsk...get her out of here!" she heard Hutch shout as the curly haired detective appeared in front of her.

"C'mon Katie...come with me sweetheart," Starsky said nervously as he tried to steer the female doctor away from the ambulance.

"Dave what are you doing...I'm on duty tonight!" the woman stated loudly, trying to shrug Starsky off.

"Katie please, just come with me!" Starsky pleaded with her as he pulled her to the side but it was too late, she had already seen the face of the individual on the stretcher.

"John...oh my God...Johnny!" the woman screamed hysterically when she saw her husband.

By now, Starsky had to practically drag the distraught woman back in through the emergency room doors as Hutch assisted the paramedics with the stretcher that carried their fallen comrade.

"Dave, it's Johnny...I need to help him!" the young woman wailed as she watched Hutch and the medics wheel her ashen-skinned husband into the operating room.

"It's too late Katie...he's gone...John's gone!" Starsky informed her tearfully.

The female doctor stopped fighting against Starsky's restraints and stood there in a stupor, dazed and confused, allowing Starsky's words to sink in.

"No...he...he can't be...he can't be!" she sobbed in denial as she grabbed a handful of Starsky's leather jacket.

"It's true sweetheart...he died in Hutch's arms...we tried everything we could to save him but it was just no use!" Starsky sobbed along with the emotionally unstable woman.

When Hutch walked out into the hallway the sight of her husband's blood on his clothes was too much for her to take and she collapsed in Starsky's arms.

The blond rushed towards his partner and helped him place the fainted woman on the waiting room sofa.

Starsky pulled the woman close and rested her limp body against his chest.

When the two detectives looked at one another, both of them had tears pooling in their eyes as they shook their heads in despair.

...

 _Five days later..._

Hutch gazed around the room full of mourners in search of the homeowner's face.

The blond looked over at his partner who was pointing towards the back door.

Hutch nodded then walked over to the screen door, opened it, then walked outside.

When he saw the young woman sitting in a white, wicker rocker on the porch he frowned then walked towards her.

"How you doing kiddo?" he asked as he bent down and placed a kiss on the top of her long brown hair.

"I'm tired," she said somberly as she brushed her cheek across Hutch's hand that rested on the back of her rocking chair.

"Would you mind some company?" he asked her sympathetically.

"I would love some company," she replied wearily as she patted the seat of the chair next to her.

Hutch had no sooner sat down when she placed her hand on his forearm and allowed it to rest there.

"Val's real sorry she couldn't make it today, her client's court case was in deliberation a lot longer than she expected," Hutch said as he apologized for his wife's absence.

"That's okay, I understand perfectly," she replied.

"It was a beautiful service Katie...Johnny would have been proud of how you handled everything." Hutch told her affectionately.

Katie smiled slightly then nodded as she replied, "Reverend Phillips was wonderful...and so were you and Dave."

Hutch smiled back at her then looked out into the yard.

They sat there in silence a moment then Katie asked softly between sobs, "Why Hutch...why did Johnny have to die that day...it was suppose to be his day off...he should have been here at home with me and Lucas."

"I know sweetheart...I know...Johnny was a hell of a cop...they don't come any finer, he loved his job and he loved helping people." Hutch consoled her as he squeezed her hand that rested on his arm.

"Sometimes I think he loved being a cop more than he loved his own family," she said tearfully.

"No way...Johnny adored Luke...and he worshipped you...he was always showing the guys in the squad room new pictures of you and Luke ever chance he got!" Hutch informed her with a reassuring smile.

Katie chuckled softly as she remember their last family outing with the camera.

Her smile quickly faded when she thought of her son.

"Lucas is taking it pretty hard...seems as if he's mad at the whole world right now!" Katie sniffled.

Hutch looked around the yard, remembering that he hadn't seen the boy inside the home all day.

Reading the blond's mind, Katie pointed over to the tree house in the yard to their left.

"He's been spending a lot of his time up there...I practically have to drag him out of there when dark comes," she said of her boy.

"John started building that tree house the day we found out I was pregnant," she added.

Hutch nodded in remembrance.

"Do you think it would be okay for me to climb up there and say hello?" Hutch asked.

"Just don't be too disappointed if he doesn't respond," the woman replied.

Hutch patted Katie's hand then stood up and walked down the steps and over to the base of the tree that housed the boy's sanctuary.

He paused before climbing up the ladder style steps that led to the opening of the tree house then poked his head up inside.

The blond noticed the boy sitting in the far corner of the tree house, holding a photograph of his late father.

"Hey champ, you mind if I come inside?" Hutch asked the grieving child who in turn just shrugged his shoulders without saying a word.

Hutch took that as a yes and climbed all the way up inside the structure then sat down on the wooden planked floor.

"Boy, you sure have this fixed up nice Luke!" Hutch said with a smile as he looked around the small area.

"My dad did most of it," the boy said quietly in between sniffles.

It was then that Hutch spotted the guitar propped up in the opposite corner from where the boy sat.

"Will you look at that!" Hutch whistled at the quality of the wooden instrument.

"May I?" the blond asked permission from the boy to handle the guitar.

The child simply shrugged his shoulders again.

"This is really something Luke!" Hutch said in awe of the guitar's craftmanship as he ran his fingers across the mother of pearl inlaid frets.

Hutch strummed the chords a few times then looked over at the boy who was watching him inquisitively.

"Do you play?" he asked the child.

"No...my dad was gonna teach me but he...he never got around to it," the boy sobbed.

"Well...suppose I teach you then...how would that be?" Hutch asked as he strummed the chords again.

"You know how to play?" the boy asked as he sat up slightly, wiping his hand across his runny nose.

Hutch smiled at the boy then proceeded to play as he began to sing.

 _Why are there so many songs about rainbows and what's on the otherside._

 _Rainbows are visions but only illusions and rainbows have nothing to hide._

Starsky walked out onto the porch, looking for his blond counterpart.

When Katie and Starsky heard the music coming from the tree house they decided to investigate.

 _So we've been told and some choose to believe it, I know they're wrong wait and see._

By now Lucas was in much better spirits as Hutch played and sang.

Hutch even stopped to tickle Lucas on the belly which prompted a laugh from the five year old boy.

As they walked over to the tree house Katie looked at Starsky with surprise when she heard her child laughing out loud.

She climbed the steps to the tree house and popped her head up inside to take a look.

 _Some day we'll find it, the rainbow connection, the lovers, the dreamers and me._

Hutch prolonged the strumming of the last chords so that it reverberated throughout the tiny wooden structure.

"I sure wish I could play like that!" Lucas exclaimed as he clapped for Hutch.

Hutch chuckled then motioned for the boy to come and sit in his lap.

The blond then placed the guitar across the child's legs and positioned the boy's tiny fingers on the guitar strings and told him to strum the instrument.

He then repositioned Lucas's fingers onto another fret then another until the boy played all the chords.

Hutch then had the child repeat the strokes over and over.

Katie gasp in delight at how her sad, little boy had suddenly perked up.

Hutch and Lucas looked over at her when they realized she was there and smiled.

"Mommy, Mommy...Hutch is teaching me how to play Daddy's Guitar!" Lucas squealed happily.

"I see that sweetie and you sound so wonderful too!" Katie replied.

" _Thank you!"_ she mouthed the words to Hutch as the boy continued to play from where he sat in Hutch's lap.

Hutch gave her a wink and a smile as they finished the lesson.

When they were done the boy hugged Hutch around the neck and said, "Thank you Hutch, I'm not near as sad as I was before!"

"Well I'm glad you're not as sad as before!" Hutch replied as the boy gave him a quick peck on the cheek.

The blond then spotted a baseball mitt on the floor of the tree house and said, "Hey, I see you have a catcher's mitt there...what'll you say we go toss the ball around if your mom says it's okay!"

"Can we Mom?" the boy asked as his face lit up.

"Only if you go change out of those good clothes and into your blue jeans!" his mother replied.

"Okay!" the boy cried with glee as he squeezed down the tree house steps between where his mother stood.

The boy was greeted at the bottom of the steps by Starsky and he invited the other detective to play catch with him and Hutch as soon as he changed his clothes.

"Boy that sounds like a lot of fun Luke!" Starsky replied with a crooked smile as he patted the boy on the seat of his pants before he ran off.

Katie made her way all the way up to the inside of the tree house and sat on the floor beside Hutch.

"I think I owe you a peck on the cheek too," she said as she leaned over and placed a kiss on Hutch's cheek causing him to blush.

"This is a pretty impressive guitar Katie, it's craftsmanship is really high quality!" Hutch said appreciatively of the guitar as he turned it round in his two hands.

"I bought that for John when we were vacationing in Mexico last spring, it was his birthday, we saw it in one of the little shops that lined the street and he fell in love with it," she told Hutch as he continued to admire the instrument.

"Very nice," Hutch added as he strummed the chords one last time.

He looked deep into Katie's ocean blue eyes and got lost for just a moment.

"Well, we don't wanna keep our little ball player waiting now do we?" Hutch said as he cleared his throat and scrunched over to the opening then climbed down out of the tree.

Katie sat there a few minutes longer lost in thought as she ran her fingers across the top of her late husband's guitar lovingly.

...

 _Five months later..._

"Well Ken, according to your test results, there is absolutely no reason why you should have any trouble fathering a child, your sperm count is high and you're in great physical condition," Hutch's doctor told the blond as they sat in his office.

Hutch breathed a sigh of relief.

"I just don't understand it then Doc, Val and I have been trying for over a year now and...and nothing has happened yet!" Hutch exclaimed.

"And you still can't talk her into coming in for tests?" the doctor asked.

"No...she keeps saying if it's mean't to be, it'll happen so I don't push the issue," Hutch replied in a discouraging tone.

The doctor got up and walked around the other side of the desk so he stood next to Hutch.

"I wouldn't worry too much Ken, you're both still young and healthy and if it doesn't happen there are other avenues we can explore," the doctor added.

"Yeah, we'll see," Hutch said somberly as he sighed and stood up.

"Thanks a lot Doc, I'll see what I can do about getting Val in for an appointment in the meantime," Hutch said as he placed his test results in the breast pocket of his jacket then shook his doctor's hand before leaving.

...

 _Nine months later..._

"We're still on for Friday night...dinner at your place, steaks on the grill and hot fudge sundaes for dessert?" Starsky asked as they were leaving the precinct and heading out to the police garage to their vehicles.

"Yep, still on for Friday night...you bringing a date?" Hutch asked his partner.

"Sure, just gotta consult my little black book to see who the lucky lady is gonna be! Starsky snickered.

"I pity the poor creature!" Hutch replied jokingly as he climbed into his beat-up old Ford and waved goodbye to Starsky.

Starsky just stuck out his tongue as his partner drove off down the street.

Hutch decided to stop off and pay Katie and her boy a visit since it had been a while since he last saw them.

He rang the doorbell but no one answered.

He was about to leave when he heard laughter coming from the backyard.

The blond walked around the side of the house and saw Katie and Lucas washing the family car.

Hutch laughed when he saw Lucas spraying his mother down with the hose as she tried in vain to grab it from him.

In her attempt to dodge the waterworks being sprayed in her face, Katie started to run backwards away from her son and in the process she managed to collide with Hutch causing him to tumble backwards on the slippery pavement with her body landing on top of him.

"Oh my goodness Hutch...I am so sorry!" Katie exclaimed as she struggled to get off of him, both of them laughing at the awkwardness of their present positions.

Katie got to her feet then held out her hand to help Hutch to his.

"I'm afraid you got a little soaked too in the process," Katie said when she noticed how wet Hutch's clothes were.

"That's okay, I'll just drive home with the windows down!" Hutch laughed it off as he brushed his hands across his drenched jeans.

"Come inside, I'll get you a towel so you can dry off a bit, Valerie is going to wonder what happened to you," Katie motioned for him to come into the house.

"Sorry Hutch, I only meant for Mommy to get wet," Lucas said apologetically to the blond.

"That's no problem Luke, it saves me from having to take a shower later," Hutch joked with the boy as he tousled the boy's hair before heading inside the house.

"Mommy, since I'm wet now too, do I have to take a bath tonight?" Lucas asked his mother.

"Yes, you most certainly do have to get a bath tonight young man!" Katie replied as she rolled her eyes.

"But Hutch said he wasn't and I'm way more wet than he is!" the boy whined.

Hutch cringed slightly, "Ooops, sorry."

Katie laughed as she handed Hutch a towel to dry off with.

When he was done drying his face and arms he wrapped the towel around his neck and watched as Katie rubbed a towel over Lucas's head and face while he giggled.

The boy then ran off into the kitchen to find a snack while Hutch lingered with Katie in the living room.

He noticed that she had hung her late husband's guitar on the wall giving it great prominence.

"Looks good there," Hutch mentioned as he admired the guitar once more.

"Lucas has been playing it quite a bit lately since you taught him those chords," Katie told him.

"Yeah, well maybe sometime I can bring over my guitar and the two of us can have our own little jam session!" Hutch laughed.

"He'd like that I'm sure," Katie answered back as she smiled at the handsome detective.

Hutch gazed into Katie's eyes and stared longer then he should have.

When he realized it, he nervously turned away and stuttered, "Uhhh, I should probably be going, I just wanted to stop by and see how the two of you were doing."

"Thanks, we're doing pretty good, everyday gets easier than the day before and Lucas is getting ready to start school in the fall, he's pretty excited about that," Katie informed the blond.

"That's great...that's really great," Hutch replied.

"Well, let me just say good bye to Luke and I'll be on my way," Hutch said as he made his way into the kitchen, not really wanting to go.

Katie watched him go and smiled as she thought of the blond's amazing kindness.

Hutch returned a few minutes later carrying Lucas on his back.

"You gotta help me lady, I can't seem to get this monkey off my back," Hutch joked as he shook his upper body while the boy giggled.

"C'mon Lucas Gray, up the stairs with you, it's time for your bath!" Katie ordered as she pulled him off of Hutch's back and patted the boy's behind playfully while she pointed him towards the stairs.

"Awww Mommy!" Lucas whined as he stomped up the stairs.

"Hey Hutch, will you and Starsky take me to a ball game sometime soon?" Lucas stopped and asked with pleading eyes.

"You got it champ, maybe we can do it this weekend!" Hutch suggested.

"Can Mommy come too?" the boy asked.

Hutch looked at the young woman and smiled, "Sure, if she wants to."

"Yay!" Lucas cried out as he bounded up the rest of the stairs.

Hutch laughed as he headed for the front door.

"You know you don't have to take him to the game, I'm sure you and Dave have other things to do on your days off," Katie said.

"Nahhh, we enjoy taking him with us, he's a good kid," Hutch added as he opened the door.

"Oh, uhhh, the towel," Katie said as she reached around Hutch's neck and removed the towel, her fingers grazing across his bare neck."

"Oops, forgot about that!" Hutch blushed, still feeling the spark where her fingertips touched his bare skin.

"I'll uhhh, I'll see you later," Hutch stuttered again as he fumbled for the doorknob and hurried out.

Katie closed the door behind him then leaned up against it sighing heavily.

...

Hutch still wasn't quite dry when he arrived home.

When he stepped inside the apartment he was greeted by his wife Valerie of two years, a petite woman, early thirties, slim figure with long blonde hair that was pinned to the top of her head with a pretty hair comb.

"What in the world happened to you?" she asked when she noticed her husband's disheveled appearance.

"I uhhh, I stopped by Kate's after work to see how she and her boy were doing and I sorta got sprayed with a water hose accidentally," Hutch told her.

"You are never gonna grow up are you Hutchinson?" she said as she rolled her eyes at her husband.

"Well anyways, hurry up and get dressed, we're meeting Andy and Suzie over at Brennigan's for cocktails before dinner.

"That's tonight, I kinda thought we'd spend the night in tonight, you know, just the two of us, " Hutch said as he took his wife in his arms and began to nibble her neck.

"C'mon Ken, you'll mess up my hair and my makeup!" Valerie whined as she broke free from her husband's grasp.

"Go, now, I laid out your gray suit," she ordered as she pointed to the bedroom.

"My suit, c'mon Val, is it really that formal?" He asked as he reluctantly headed towards the other room.

"Just go get ready please, Ken, I told them we'd be there by six thirty," she told him as she headed for the bathroom to finish getting ready as well.

"I hope you saved me some hot water, I'd like to take a shower first!" Hutch called out to her as she closed the bathroom door behind her.

...

The next couple of days came and went and soon Friday rolled around.

At the precinct, Starsky was returning from the commisary in the basement with both hands full of food he had acquired when he spotted a familiar face coming towards him.

"Hey you, what brings you down here?" he asked with a smile.

"Oh, hi Dave, I had to stop by and sign some documents...a woman came into the ER last night, a rape case...she was a mess," the dark-haired doctor sighed.

"I'm sorry, that's too bad...is she going to be okay?" Starsky asked in a concerned tone.

"Well, you know how it is...physically, yes...mentally, time will tell," she said with a frown.

Starsky frowned as well as he nodded his head then an idea popped in his head.

"I see you and Hutch are eating in today," she said as she noticed the excessive amount of food in Starsky's arms.

"Huh, oh, no, Hutch wasn't hungry, this is just a little snack to hold me over until tonight," he told her.

His date for dinner at Hutch's and Val's had canceled at the last minute and he had no one to take so he asked the woman, "Kate, how would you like to join me at Hutch's and Val's tonight for dinner?"

"Are you asking me out on a date?" she questioned Starsky.

"Yeah, I guess you could call it a date," he answered with a smile.

"I-I don't know Dave, I haven't been out with anyone since John's...well, you know," she added apprehensively.

Awww, c'mon Kate, it'll be fun and besides, you deserve a night out with the grownups...please," he asked her again with puppy dog eyes.

" _It would be nice to get out, even for a little while and it would be especially nice to see Hutch again,"_ she thought to herself.

Starsky continued to look at her with a pleading look on his face.

"Okay, it sounds nice Dave, why not," she agreed with a smile.

"Terrific, I'll pick you up at seven," Starsky said happily as he squeezed her hand.

She nodded and smiled then walked off down the hall while Starsky watched her leave.

...

Hutch could smell the aroma of the night's meal as soon as he walked through the front door.

Val was standing over the kitchen sink cleaning some celery when Hutch walked up behind her and placed his hands on her hips.

He then began to nuzzle the nape of her neck and she giggled softly as the hair from his mustache tickled her bare skin.

"Mmmm, smells very appetizing," Hutch said as he brushed his lips across her collarbone.

"What, tonight's dinner?" she asked as she turned and kissed the tip of Hutch's nose.

"No, I was referring to your luscious neck," Hutch purred playfully as he nuzzled her neck again.

"C'mon Ken, I've got a lot to do yet before Dave and his date arrive, why don't you get washed up and then you can help by tossing the salad," his wife suggested.

"I'd much rather toss you onto our bed and make wild, passionate love to you," Hutch answered seductively as he tugged at the apron strings around the young woman's tiny waist, trying to untie them.

Hutch's wife swatted his hands away playfully then walked over to the oven to check on the casserole that was to be part of the night's meal.

The blond walked over to the refrigerator, opened the door and pulled out a bottle of beer then popped off the bottle's top with the opener that laid on the counter nearby.

He then proceeded to take a few swallows of the brew before placing it on the kitchen table.

Hutch then spied a freshly baked coconut cake on the counter next to the stove and his eyebrows perked up just as Valerie turned back around.

"Don't even think about it Hutchinson!" she said loudly and pointed her finger, as if she was scolding a child.

"Oh no, look at the time, Ken, we have to hurry!" Valerie winced as she looked at her watch.

"Baby, it's only Starsky, he'd be happy if we just ordered out for a pizza, why do you always have to have everything so perfect!" Hutch tried to console his wife.

"Sweetie, please, the salad!" Hutch's wife reiterated.

"Okay, okay, I'm going, I'm going!" Hutch replied as he held up his hands in defeat.

...

Promptly at seven o'clock the Hutchinson's heard the knock on the door telling them their guests had arrived.

"I'll get it," Hutch said as he laid down the last place setting and then walked over to the door.

The blond opened the door to let his partner and date enter and his jaw dropped slightly when he saw the woman standing next to his best friend.

"Uhhh, K-Katie...h-how nice to see you," Hutch stammered as he motioned for Starsky and the woman to come inside.

Hutch offered to take the woman's jacket then hung it up on the hall tree by the door.

Starsky handed Hutch a bottle of wine then removed his jacket and hung it up as well.

"Smells terrific Val!" Starsky said with a smile from across the room to Hutch's wife.

"Oh, thanks Dave, dinner will be ready in a few minutes," Val replied, her back turned away from her guests.

She then finished up her tasks then turned to face Starsky and his date.

Val's eyes widened in surprised when she saw Kate Ramsey standing there with the curly haired detective.

"Kate, how wonderful to see you again," Hutch's wife said as she hugged the other woman.

Val noticed her husband was eyeing their dinner guests almost with annoyance.

"Ken, why don't you pour everyone a glass of the wine Starsky and Kate brought!" Val said as she made her way back into the kitchen.

Hutch continued to eye the other couple before heading over to the bar area to retrieve a corkscrew.

"How's that little boy of yours Kate...Lucas right?" Val asked as she removed the casserole from the oven then placed it in the middle of the table.

"He's doing well, he'll be starting school soon, he's so excited about that," Kate informed the other woman.

Hutch handed Kate a glass of the wine then Starsky.

"Oh, sweetie, could you go out to the greenhouse and cut me some fresh mint for the salad, please?" Val asked her husband politely as she removed the steaks from the pan.

Hutch nodded as he took a swallow of his wine before placing his glass on the bar.

"Why don't you give me a hand Starsk," Hutch said as he grabbed his partner's sleeve and pulled him across the room.

"Excuse us, will ya...must be pretty heavy mint," Starsky replied to his date as the blond dragged him out to the greenhouse.

Hutch opened a cabinet that housed his gardening tools and pulled out some pruning shears then walked over to the other side of the greenhouse and picked up a pot of mint that was growing profusely out of its pot.

He then walked back to where Starsky stood and placed the pot of mint soundly on the grower's bench in front of them.

Starsky could easily see that Hutch seemed agitated about something and asked, "Something buggy you Hutch?"

"What's up with you and Katie...you two an item now or something?" Hutch said in an uptight tone as he began chopping at the mint.

"Oh I don't know, it's only our first date, we'll have to see how the evening goes," Starsky said as he wiggled his eyebrows and smiled at his partner.

His smiled quickly disappeared when the blond glared back.

"Does the idea of Katie and I together bother you, buddy?" Starsky said, growing slightly annoyed.

Hutch snickered, looked over towards the doorway, then replied softly, "Well, normally I could care less who you choose to bang...but Katie...c'mon Starsk!"

"Hey...just wait a flippin' minute buddy...I never said anything about...!" Starsky started to argue back quietly before Hutch interrupted him.

"Nah, you just said, we'll have to see how the evening goes!" Hutch mocked his partner as he too wiggled his eyebrows.

Starsky was surprised at his friend's attitude as he watched the blond mangle what was left of the potted plant in front of him.

The dark haired detective wrestled the shears from Hutch's hand and placed them firmly on the potting bench.

He then placed his hands on his partner's shoulders and turned him so they were facing each other eye to eye.

"What's going on Hutch...is there something going on I should know about...something about you and Kate?" Starsky asked his best friend point blank.

"That's ridiculous, Starsky...I'm a happily married man," Hutch answered back, his eyes avoiding Starsky's.

"Yes, yes you are so what gives?" Starsky asked, trying to get Hutch to open up.

Just then the screen door to the greenhouse opened up and Kate walked out.

"Hey you two, Val wants to know what's taking you guys so long!" Kate said to the two of them.

She suddenly got the feeling that she walked in on something but she was exactly sure what.

"Yeah, we're coming Kate!" Starsky said as he smiled at his date.

Starsky looked back at the blond and replied to the both of them, "C'mon, let's go eat...I'm starvin'!"

...

After a nice dinner the foursome sat around enjoying each others company and friendly conversation.

"Oh, that reminds me, I don't suppose I could interest any of you in purchasing tickets to our hospital's fundraiser, it benefits our pediatrics department, so it's going to a great cause," Kate asked the other three in the room.

"Absolutely!" Hutch was the first to volunteer as he reached inside his back pocket for his wallet.

"How much are the tickets?" Starsky asked as he beat Hutch to the draw.

"The tickets are twenty dollars each," Kate replied.

"Here's forty," Starsky said as he handed Kate the two twenty dollar bills.

Val looked over at Hutch just as he asked, "My wallet?" then he remembered it was in his jacket pocket that laid in on the bed in the bedroom.

"I'll get it babe, where's it at?" Val asked as she stood up.

I think I left it in my jacket pocket," Hutch replied.

Val nodded then walked over to the hall tree by the door and started to go through the pockets on Hutch's jacket.

"No sweetheart, not that one, the one in on the bed," Hutch informed his wife.

"Oh, alright," she replied just as Hutch's jacket slipped off the coat hook and fell to the floor.

When Val picked up the fallen jacket a paper fell out of the breast pocket and landed on the carpet.

She noticed it was a medical form of some kind and it peaked her interest so she picked it up and unfolded it.

Val's eyes widened when she read the words on the form.

Hutch, Starsky and Kate were laughing and talking when Val walked back over to where they sat.

"What is this?" she glared at her husband as she asked angrily.

"What's what hun?" Hutch asked, then he saw the paperwork she held in her hand.

"Uh, oh that, it's nothing sweetheart," Hutch replied as he quickly got up from where he sat while Starsky and Kate looked at Hutch then back at Val.

"Nothing...it's nothing...when were you going to tell me about this Ken?" his wife growled back.

"Baby, this really isn't the time to be discussing this right now," Hutch said as he wrapped his arms around his wife to calm her down.

"Don't you baby me...you had these test done several days ago...were you even planning on telling me?" Val spat.

Hutch cursed himself silently for letting the paperwork in his jacket. He had only worn that jacket a couple of times since his checkup and both times he forgot to remove it and destroy it, for the truth be told, he had no intention of telling his wife about the test results.

"Val please, we'll talk about this in private...later," Hutch pleaded with his wife as he tried to pull her aside but she only shrugged him off.

"No, let's talk about it now shall we!" She said angrily.

"I bet you and Dave had a big laugh about it didn't you?" Val fumed as she glared at Starsky as well.

"I never told him...," Hutch started to say.

Starsky motioned to Kate that it was time to go and they both got up to leave.

"You never told him... I find that difficult to believe...the two of you share everything!" Val continued to bellow.

Starsky and Kate walked over to the door and Starsky helped Kate with her jacket while he threw his over his shoulder.

Val followed the two of them just as they were about to go out the door and cried out, "Let me clear up the confusion."

"That's really not necessary Val," Kate told the other woman as they made an attempt to leave.

"No, I insist...it basically says that Ken's boys can swim and that I'm the real reason why we can't conceive...doesn't it darling?" Hutch wife hissed as she began to tear up the test results.

She then tossed all the pieces of torn paper in Hutch's face and stormed over to the bedroom and slammed the door behind her.

Hutch stood there speechless and totally embarrassed.

After a moment he collected himself then stammered, "I-I-I'm sorry...I-I don't know what to say."

"Hey, don't worry about it...you call me tomorrow and we'll talk...okay?" Starsky said as he placed his hand on Hutch stomach as a comforting gesture.

Hutch simply nodded. He then looked at Kate apologetically as he shook his head.

"It'll be okay Hutch, just give her a little time to understand the situation," Kate said sincerely as she squeezed the blond's hand.

"Yeah," was all Hutch said as he watch the two of them go out the door.

Hutch closed the door quietly then sighed heavily as he let go of the doorknob and walked over to the bedroom door.

He was just about to open the door when he heard sobbing coming from inside the room and it made his heart sink.

Hutch then tried to open the door but Val had him locked out.

He wiggled the doorknob a few more times then lightly tapped on the door before softly calling out to his wife on the other side, "Baby please...sweetheart let me in."

When he got no response he added, "Valerie, you're right honey...I-I absolutely should have told you an-an-and I'm sorry sweetheart...will you let me in so we can talk about it, huh?"

When there was still no reply, Hutch sighed heavily again then walked back into the living room and plopped down on the sofa in defeat.

...

"I am so sorry you had to witness that," Starsky said apologetically to Kate once they were inside the Torino.

"I feel absolutely awful for Hutch," Kate replied as she looked up at the window to Hutch's and Van's apartment.

"He'll be okay...won't he?" Kate asked with concern as she continued to looked up at the window.

"They'll work it out, this isn't the first time they've fought and I'm pretty sure it won't be the last. They always make up and in a good way and he'll gloat about it all week," Starsky said with a chuckle as he started the car.

"Yeah...I suppose so," Kate replied somberly as she pictured Hutch and Val together in that way as the two of them drove off.

...

Hutch tried to make himself as comfortable as he could on the sofa for the night and he did managed to doze off a couple of times.

At the present, he laid there with his eyes wide open staring at the ceiling thinking about how stupid he was for not telling his wife about the tests.

While he laid there, lost in thought, he suddenly heard the bedroom door unlock and he waited for his wife to appear.

When she didn't, he took that as a sign that it was okay to come to bed.

He slowly sat up, wincing at his stiff back as he did so then slowly stood up and walked over to the bedroom door.

He paused and looked inside the room where he saw his beautiful wife laying on her side of the bed in a clingy, pink, satin nightgown with her long, bare legs exposed in the moonlight.

Seeing her like that always took Hutch's breath away and he slowly and quietly made his way into the bedroom.

He gazed down at the curvaceous figure barely covered by the satiny material and he had to catch his breath.

Hutch then sat down on his side of the bed and placed his hand on his wife's bare shoulder and caressed it softly.

He then leaned down and placed a soft kiss on her tear stained cheek then whispered in her ear, "Forgive me, I'm a horrible husband."

She didn't say a word as she wrapped her hands around Hutch's neck and pulled him closer as she kissed him passionately.

She then began to unbutton the front of the blond's shirt then stripped it off of him while she bit his neck playfully.

Val then pulled Hutch in and he nibbled on her partially exposed breast as she undid the button and zipper on his jeans and helped to pull them as well as his boxers down over his hips.

As Val wrapped her long legs around his bare torso the blond turned himself onto his back and pulled his wife along with him so that she was now on top.

Hutch caressed the softness at the nape of his wife's neck then he let his fingers trail down and rest on her hips before swiftly tugging off the flimsy, pink nightgown she wore.

Hutch found himself catching his breath again as he gazed upon her totally nude form, lit up from the light of the moon as it glowed through the partially opened blind.

"I love you so much...it doesn't matter if we never have childen...just as long as I have you," he whispered to her lovingly as she bent down for another tender kiss.

"No, let's make a baby my love," she said softly as she nibbled her husband's ear.

"Just give me one moment sweetie," she purred as she gave him another long, passionate kiss before getting up from the bed.

"Hurry back," Hutch whispered in a raspy tone as he watched his naked wife scurry off into the bathroom.

Hutch flicked on the radio beside the bed and soft music filled the room as he leaned back on his pillow and smiled as he waited eagerly for his beautiful wife to return.

As he waited he called out to Val, "Sweetheart, what's taking you so long in there?"

"I'm almost finish babe, I'll be right out," she answered through the closed door as she quietly opened the cabinet under the sink and uncovered the birth control pills she had secretly hidden in her makeup case.

She removed a pill and quickly popped it in her mouth as she poured herself a glass of water from the bathroom sink and swallowed a few sips with the pill.

She knew early on in their relationship, long before they were even married that Hutch wanted children and she thought long and hard about it before they wed for it was the furthest thing on her list of priorities in life she wanted.

However, she knew she wanted to be Hutch's wife more than anything and maybe in time she would reconsider having children, just not yet.

Her husband always came first but her career came second. She was soon to be made a partner to a well known and highly respected law firm in the city and a child just didn't fit in the scheme of things.

So she continued to secretly take the birth control pills, letting Hutch think that there were fertility issues between them that prevented them from conceiving.

 _"Did he really mean what he said just now in the bedroom, that he didn't care about a child as long as he had her?"_ Vall thought to herself as she gazed into the bathroom mirror at her reflection. _"Could she continue to hold him off, with him now knowing that he was perfectly capable of fathering a child?"_

"Sweetheart, please...this is pure torture!" Hutch called out to her again teasingly.

She smiled at herself in the mirror then opened the bathroom door and posed for her husband seductively in the bathroom doorway, "I promise you love, I'll make it worth your wait."

...

The next morning the phone rang beside Hutch's bedside and Val reached across her husband to answer it.

An annoyed frown quickly formed across her face as she listened to the caller on the other end.

"Oh come on Gary, it's Saturday, I was looking forward to spending the weekend with Ken!" she said curtly into the phone.

Hutch was starting to wake as she talked.

"Yes, I understand, I'll be there in an hour...I said I'd be there in an hour!" she grumbled before hanging up the phone.

Val leaned over and kissed her sleepy husband's cheek then said softly, "Ken, I'm afraid I have to go in to work."

"Mmmm, I heard," He mumbled, still half asleep.

"You don't hate me do you?" she said as brushed her cheek across the blond's smooth chest while reaching under the sheet to feel his nakedness.

"My hatred for you is growing rapidly, don't start something you can't finish," he teased.

Val chuckled happily as she kissed her husband once more before getting up from their bed.

Hutch slowly sat up from where he laid and swung his long legs over the side of the bed.

"Good God woman, what the hell did you do to me last night!" he said to himself as he stiffly got to his feet and put on his robe then made his way out of the bedroom and into the living room then the kitchen to make the morning coffee.

As he was preparing his morning health shake Val walked into the kitchen wearing a terry cloth robe and a towel wrapped around her head.

"What no morning run this morning lover?" she asked mischievously as she poured a cup of orange juice from the refrigerator.

"No, thanks to you I'll be lucky if I can even get my shoes on," he smirked as he remembered their lovemaking from the night before.

Val walked over to her husband and sat in his lap.

"It was pretty good wasn't it?" she said as she wrapped her arms around him.

Just then the phone in the living room rang out.

"My guess is it's Dave...ugh, how am I ever going to face him and Kate after last night?" Val said as she got up from Hutch's lap to allow him to answer the phone.

Hutch walked into the living room and picked up the phone.

"Hello," the blond spoke into the receiver.

When his curly haired partner answered on the other end he waiting before replying, "No, we're good...it was just a little misunderstanding."

Hutch looked over at his wife and smiled as she continued to drink her orange juice.

"Hey listen pal, Val has to go into work this morning so she won't be able to go to the game with us so how 'bout you pick me up and we ride over together and pick Luke and Kate up?" Hutch added.

"Okay, I'll see you in about an hour then...bye," Hutch concluded his conversation with Starsky then hung up the phone.

Hutch then walked back into the kitchen to finish his health shake.

"You will apologize for me about last night won't you?" Valerie asked her husband sweetly as she hugged him tight.

Hutch placed his empty glass on the counter then placed his hand under his wife's chin, pulling her face towards his.

He then placed a tender kiss on her lips as he replied, "Don't worry about it sweetheart."

Valerie could taste a hint of black-strapped molasses on the blond's lips from his crazy, morning concoction and she wiped her mouth as she smiled.

"I better hurry or I'll be late," she said as she tried to hurry off to finish getting dressed.

Hutch quickly grabbed her arm and pulled her back as he asked her shyly, "So...do you think it worked last night...I mean...well you know?"

She knew what he was asking and she had to turn away, for she couldn't bare to look him in the face and lie as she replied, "Time will tell darling, time will tell."


	2. Chapter 2

"So you patched things up with Val last night huh?" Starsky asked as the blond climbed into the red Ford.

"Yep, we sure did," Hutch replied with a slight chuckle.

"Thought so, you were walking a little stiff coming down the steps," Starsky added with a smurk as they drove off to pick up Kate and Lucas before heading to the ball game.

"How about you?" Hutch asked inquisitively, trying to act uninterested.

"How about me what?" Starsky answered back.

"Oh c'mon Starsk, don't play dumb with me, you know what I'm talking about, the rest of your date with Katie?" Hutch questioned his partner again.

"Ohhh that, well, after we left your place we went for a drive. Katie wanted to see the city lights at night so we drove up to the overlook where it was nice and quiet," Starsky said as he relayed last nights events to the blond.

Hutch clenched the door handle tightly on his side of the car as he listened to his partner, an act that did not go unnoticed by Starsky.

"Then we sat there in the dark and talked for quite a while," Starsky continued.

"Yeah, what did you talk about?" Hutch asked nonchalantly.

"Well, mostly work, her's...ours," Starsky informed the blond.

"So that's all you did then just talked...she didn't circum to the old, Starsky charm?" Hutch inquired then quickly added, "I mean not that I care or anything."

Starsky looked over at his partner and rolled his eyes as he said, "Right."

"To be honest with ya' buddy, I would have tried a couple of my moves but it was way too crowded in the car!" Starsky said with a smurk.

Hutch just looked at him with a confused look.

"Me...her...and you, she wouldn't stop talking about you the whole time, it felt like you were right there with us, which by the way is a real mood killer!" Starsky grumbled.

Hutch stared at his partner for a few seconds then turned his face towards the window so Starsky could not see the wide grin on his face as they drove along.

...

 _Later that day_

"Boy, that was the best game ever!" Lucas exclaimed as he jumped out of the car when Starsky pulled up and parked in front of the boy's home.

Hutch got out of the passenger's seat and hurried to open the back door for Kate.

"Why thank you," she said politely to Hutch as she climbed out of the Torino.

"That was so cool Starsky how you caught this fly ball with your bare hand that flew up into the stands...and I still cant believe you gave it to me!" Lucas's excitement continued as he tossed the ball he held up in the air.

"Piece a cake, I could have caught that ball in my sleep," Starsky replied modestly.

"Yeah he's a regular Jumpin' Joe DiMaggio!" Hutch declared with a tiny bit of jealousy as he poked his partner in the chest with his finger, "and don't forget I'm sending you the bill for the dry cleaning of my jacket too!"

Hutch was referring to how Starsky flung the cup of soda he holding onto Hutch as he leaped up in earnest to catch the foul ball.

Starsky just laughed as he remembered the look on his partner's face as he stood there with the soda dripping off of him while Starsky waved the ball in front of his face.

As the four of them made their way into the house Katie asked, "Anybody hungry, I can whip us all up some tuna fish sandwiches?"

"You got any salami?" Starsky inquired.

"Starsky, you've got to be kidding me, you had at least four hot dogs, two boxes of popcorn, three bags of peanuts and three sodas!" Hutch exclaimed.

Starsky held up two fingers as he shook his head no, "Two sodas, you wore the third one remember?"

"Oh yeah, how could I forget," Hutch replied with a low grumble.

Katie laughed at the two detective's antics before saying, "Okay, for you Starsky, salami it is!"

"Hey guys, can we go play catch while Mom is making the sandwiches?" Lucas asked with pleading eyes.

"How 'bout if I help your Mom with the sandwiches first then I'll join you and Starsky afterwards, okay?" Hutch said as he tousled the boy's hair.

"Okay, let's go Starsky!" Lucas replied enthusiastically as he grabbed his catcher's mitt and the ball Starsky caught during the game.

Starsky grabbed Hutch's sleeves just as he was about to follow Kate into the kitchen, "Hey, why don't I help Katie with the sandwiches and you play catch with Luke?"

"No that's okay, you're the one whose suppose to be such an amazing outfielder, I'll help with the sandwiches," Hutch replied as he patted Starsky on the back before heading out into the kitchen.

Starsky frowned as he watched Hutch walk away, he felt a little uneasy about his partner wanting to be alone with Kate.

Kate heard the kitchen door open and turned around and smiled when she saw the blond walk into the room.

"Need a hand?" Hutch asked as he went to the sink to wash his hands.

"Sure, you can spread the mustard on the bread if you don't mind," Kate suggested as she placed the bottle on the table by the loaf of bread.

"Uhhh, you wouldn't happen to have any mayo would you, Starsk likes lots of mayo on his salami sandwiches," Hutch asked as he smiled mischievously.

"Yeah I do but Starsky strikes me more as a mustard kind of guy," Kate said as she retrieved the mayo from the refrigerator and handed it to Hutch.

As Hutch was dabbing the mayo on Starsky sandwich he brought up the incident between him and Val from the night before, "I'm real sorry about last night, Val feels pretty bad about blowing up like that."

"That's okay, I assume you and Val made up?" she asked as she piled potato chips on each plate with the sandwiches.

"Yeah, we're good," Hutch replied as he went over to the window above the kitchen sink and looked out, he smiled as he watched Starsky and Lucas as they tossed the ball back and forth.

"Hutch, it's really none of my business and you can tell me so but how long have you and Val been trying to have a child?"

Hutch bowed his head and paused before replying, "a little over a year and a half."

"And now, with the latest tests you had done, you're concerned that maybe Val is unable to have children?" Kate pried carefully.

"It has crossed my mind but if it doesn't happen it won't be the end of the world," Hutch said not so convincingly.

"Besides, we can always adopt, there are tons of kids out there that are in need of a loving home," the blond added.

"You're so good with Lucas, you really deserve a child of your own, you'd make an amazing father," Kate told him with much sincerity as she placed a hand on Hutch forearm.

Just then the two of them could hear Lucas running in through the front door.

"Mom, are the sandwiches ready yet, Starsky and I are starving!" Lucas asked as he came rushing into the kitchen and climbed up on his chair at the table.

"How about you wash up first young man, then you can eat," Kate ordered her son.

"Awww Mom!" Lucas whined as he climbed back down from his chair and headed for the bathroom down the hall.

Starsky washed his hands at the kitchen sink then took a seat at the table.

He then tucked a napkin in the neck of his shirt and rubbed his hands together as Kate placed his sandwich in front of him, "there you go Starsky, made just the way Hutch says you like them,"

Lucas returned to his place at the table then Hutch and Kate sat down as well.

Starsky could hardly wait to tear into the sandwich.

He picked it up, took a bite and as he started to swallow he stopped and looked over at his partner.

Hutch smiled at his partner just as Starsky mumbled softly, "this salami sandwich has mayo on it!"

"Yep pal, Katie made it especially for you, eat up partner!" Hutch replied, snickering as he picked up his tuna fish and took a healthy bite.

...

 _Three weeks later_

Valerie stood on the tiled floor in the bathroom holding the pregnancy kit in her hands while Hutch sat on their bed watching her and waiting for the results.

"Well...what is it?" he called out to her, his patience wearing thin.

She looked down at the indicator tube then back at her husband before walking into the bedroom.

Valerie sat down on the bed next to Hutch and placed her hand on his shoulder.

"I'm sorry sweetheart, I'm not pregnant," she said sympathetically as she wrapped her arm around the blond.

Hutch tried not to look too upset but there was no disguising his disappointment.

She could clearly see the hurt in his eyes which made her feel even more guilty for deceiving him.

"Well, maybe we'll have better luck next time huh?" he said as he got up from the bed and walked over to the bedroom window and gazed out onto the street below.

Valerie got up and walked over to Hutch and hugged him tightly.

"Val, maybe it's time we started exploring other ways..." Hutch started to say but Valerie pulled away.

"Ken, we've talked about this over and over...I want a child as much as you do but I want it to be _our_ child!"

"Val, it would be our child, I don't understand your logic in this!" Hutch expressed his disagreement.

Hutch pointed out the window then added, "there are thousands of great kids out there that need a loving home...a home that you and I can provide for them!"

"What about what you told me the other week, when you said it didn't matter if we had children or not, as long as we had each...apparently that wasn't true?" Valerie argued back.

Hutch slumped his shoulders then continued to stare out the window without saying a word.

Valerie heaved a heavy sigh, looked at her watch then said, "Can we talk about this later tonight, I'm due in court in less than an hour."

"Sure, we'll talk about it later," Hutch mumbled softly, still staring out the window.

Valerie walked over to the bed and put on a dark blue blazer that matched her skirt.

As she buttoned it up she looked back over at the blond and said softly, "I love you," then walked out of the room and out of the apartment.

When she got down to the street below she looked up at the window and saw her husband still standing there as she climbed into her car.

Valerie turned on the car's engine, put it into drive and drove off just as the tears began to form in her eyes.

"How much longer can I go on with this charade?" she asked herself as she looked in the rear view mirror and saw her mascara beginning to smudge.

...

"You're awful quiet this morning partner, something wrong?" Starsky asked the blond as they started their morning shift.

Hutch didn't answer as he looked out the window of the passenger's side of the Torino.

Starsky tapped Hutch's knee to get his attention.

"Huh?" Hutch jerked and looked over at Starsky.

"You okay, you seem a bit preoccupied?" Starsky asked.

Hutch started to reply when a call came over the car's radio, "Zebra Three to Central."

Hutch halted his words as he picked up the mike.

"This is Zebra Three, go ahead Central, " he said somberly.

"Zebra Three, we have reports of shots fired at 340 South Seventh Street at O'Maley's Bar and Grill," the dispatcher informed the two detectives.

"Ten four Central, we are responding!" Hutch said as he hung up the mike.

Starsky quickly did a u-turn in the middle of the street and sped off in the opposite direction as Hutch placed the flashing light on top of the Torino.

They reached the bar in a matter of only a few minutes and hastily climbed out of the car.

As they slowly made their way towards the front entrance they could hear shouting inside the bar and a woman crying out.

When they peered into the window they could see a man holding a gun at a man who appeared to be the bartender and another man was laying on the floor with a woman next to him screaming.

They noticed a handful of other terrified patrons in the bar as well.

Starsky motioned that he was going to go around to the back entrance while Hutch took the front.

The blond nodded as he watched his partner hurry off.

Hutch waited a few minutes to give Starsky time to enter the back before making his way to the front door.

Hutch slowly opened the front door just as he heard his partner shout, "police...freeze!"

The blond sprang into action as well and hollered out, "drop you weapon, now!"

Just then, the gunman pulled one of the female patrons up against him, using her for a shield.

"No, you guys drop _your_ guns or this broad is dead!" the gunman threatened as he held a revolver to the frightened woman's head.

"I'm warning you guys, toss your guns or she's a gonner!" the man ordered the two detectives as he looked back and forth between the two of them.

Hutch looked over at Starsky and nodded for them to lay down their weapons.

Slowly the two detectives lowered their guns and laid them calmly on the floor.

The gunman then started to back away from Hutch and motioned for Starsky to move over to the side so he and his hostage could get through.

With his hands held slightly in the air, Starsky slowly moved aside, never taking his eyes off the gunman as he made his way towards the back door.

Once he was near the back entrance, the gunman shoved the woman forward then fired his gun.

Hutch quickly dove for his gun and fired a round off at the perpetrator, wounding him in the left shoulder which caused him to drop his gun and fly backwards.

The blond then rushed forward and tackled the man the rest of the way to the floor, cuffing him from behind as he cried out in pain from his injury.

"You'll be alright!" Hutch told the gunman almost sympathetically.

"How's that other guy doing Starsk?" Hutch asked his partner.

When he got no reply the blond quickly turned around to see Starsky sitting on the floor, propped up against the lower part of the bar.

"Starsk!" Hutch called out to his partner in fear as he jumped up and raced to Starsky's side.

Starsky sat there, his face pale and twisted in pain as he clutched his right shoulder.

"Call an ambulance!" Hutch yelled out to the bartender.

"I'm okay!" Starsky assured his worried partner as blood covered his hand and ran down onto the floor.

"Yeah, I can see that pal, let me take a look," Hutch replied with concern as he gently pushed Starsky's hand aside to check the wound.

"He just grazed me," the dark haired detective mumbled as more and more color drained from his face.

Hutch carefully unbuttoned Starsky's shirt and pulled it aside to get a better look at his partner's injury.

One of the woman hostages appeared by the blond's side with a handful of clean towels which Hutch took appreciatively.

"The other man who was shot...he's dead," the woman informed Hutch.

Hutch looked over at the dead man who laid on the floor then returned his attention back to his wounded friend.

The blond balled up one of the towels and placed it against the bullet wound then cut another towel almost in half and began to wrap it tightly around Starsky's midsection and up around his shoulder as the curly headed detective pursed his lips in an attempt to stifle a cry of pain.

"Sorry buddy," Hutch said regrettably as he cinched the towel tighter and tied it in a knot, his eyes focused in on his partner's face.

"There, now doesn't that feel better?" Hutch asked Starsky with an awkward smile.

"Oh yeah...terr...ific!" Starsky replied as he slurred his speech, the sweat pouring from his face.

Hutch picked up another towel and dabbed it across Starsky's forehead.

"Hang on partner," Hutch told Starsky softly just as the ambulance's siren could be heard coming down the street.

...

Hutch pulled up directly behind the ambulance and parked the Torino just so it was out of the lane of traffic coming to and from the emergency exit.

He then hurried over to help unload the stretcher that carried his injured partner and then followed the medics and Starsky into the emergency entrance's automatic, double doors.

Kate was standing off to the side in the hallway giving instructions to the head nurse when she saw the blond come in through the doors.

"Oh no!" she exclaimed when she saw the occupant of the stretcher.

She quickly ran down the hall with the head nurse following close behind.

Hutch tried to follow the stretcher into the emergency room but was quickly pushed back out into the hall by the attending physician as the doors closed behind him.

Hutch tried in vain to peer through the window on the doors but was unable to see what was going on.

Just then he felt someone place a hand on his arm and call his name, "Hutch, what happened?" the voice asked.

Hutch turned and saw a welcoming face in the midst of the chaos and replied, "Kate...it's Starsky...h-he was shot!"

The worried blond continued to try to get a look inside the operating room but it was useless.

"Come on Hutch, Dave is in good hands, why don't you go into the men's room and wash up then have a seat in my office and wait there," Kate said in a comforting voice as she pointed to her office down the hall.

Hutch looked down at his hands that were still covered in Starsky's blood then back towards the operating room.

Reluctantly he nodded in agreement then made his way to the men's restroom.

Forty five minutes later, Kate walked into the office and Hutch jumped to his feet.

"How is he?" Hutch asked anxiously as he reached out to her.

"The surgeon is finishing up as we speak, it appears the bullet went straight through without any damage to the arteries or tendons," Kate informed the worried blond.

"Is he gonna be alright?" Hutch asked, needing some reassurance.

Kate squeezed Hutch's hand then replied, "he's going to be just fine, a little sore for a while but he should just fine."

Hutch breathed a sigh of relief then rubbed his hands across his tired face.

"How soon can I see him?" Hutch asked.

Kate looked at her watch then answered, "the doctor should be completing the surgery within the next half hour or so, then he'll be taken upstairs, you can see him once they get him all settled in but you should know that he more than likely won't wake up until morning."

Hutch nodded with a forlorn look on his face as he bowed his head.

Kate had a sudden, compelling need to comfort the blond so she reached out and wrapped her arms around the detective and he practically fell into her embrace.

"I promise you, Dave will be as good as new in no time," Kate spoke softly, her lips just inches from Hutch's ear.

Just then a voice called out from outside the hall, "Ken...oh thank God!"

Both Hutch and Kate, still in each other's arms, looked in the voice's direction.

When they realized the voice was Valerie's, the two of them awkwardly pulled apart.

Kate's comforting embrace was quickly replaced by Valerie's as she clung to her husband tightly.

"Oh Ken, I was so frightened!" Valerie exclaimed.

"I was over at City Hall when they called me...all they said was that you and Dave had gotten a call...and that a police officer had been shot!" Valerie added with tears in her eyes.

"All I could think about was how we left things between us this morning and I...I felt so horribly guilty!" Hutch's wife sobbed, her tears staining the blond's shirt.

"Shhhh...Val...sweetheart, I'm fine...Starsky was hit in the shoulder but Kate says he's going to be alright," Hutch reassured the woman as he kissed her cheek.

Suddenly, Kate felt like an outsider and she slowly stepped back then quietly walked away.

...

Hutch had stayed with his unconscious partner for several hours that evening before heading home but he made sure he was back at the hospital first thing in the morning before Starsky awoke.

As he sat there in a chair beside Starsky's bed, nodding off from lack of sleep from the night before, he was jarred awake the instant he heard his partner mumble to him.

"What's that pal?" Hutch asked as he leaned forward closer to Starsky's bedside.

"I said, you're gonna get a stiff neck sitting there like that!" Starsky repeated more clearly.

Hutch smiled, it was just like Starsky to be more worried about him than his own pain and discomfort.

"How you feeling buddy?" Hutch asked as deep concern blanketed his haggard face.

"I've had better days" Starsky mumbled again.

Hutch chuckled slightly then replied, "yeah, really."

"I wanna go home Hutch," Starsky told his partner, sounding almost like a small child.

"You will pal...in a couple of days, until then, you just take it easy," Hutch said as he squeezed Starsky's arm gently.

Just then there was a light rap on the opened door that led into Starsky's hospital room.

"How's my favorite patient?" a voice called out before entering the room.

Both Starsky and Hutch looked over towards the doorway then smiled when they saw the female doctor.

"Better now that I've seen your beautiful face!" Starsky perked up.

Hutch stood up and greeted Kate as she walked over to Starsky's bed and placed a hand on his good shoulder.

"You're a very lucky man David, a few more inches and the outcome would not have been so favorable," she added.

Kate's words made Hutch wince.

"How soon can I get out of here?" Starsky asked Kate.

"Why, tired of me already?" she asked.

"Never, sweetheart, never!" Starsky replied in his best Bogey impression as he took the hand she had resting on his shoulder and kissed her fingers.

Hutch felt a twinge of jealousy in his partner's action,

"Give it a few days Dave and we'll see how it goes, alright?" she suggested.

"Kay," Starsky said with a smile.

"And you, you're not looking so hot, bet you hardly slept at all last night?" Kate said as she turned her attention to the blond.

"Well, first off, thanks and secondly, not really," Hutch replied.

"C'mon, I'll buy you a cup of coffee," Kate offered as she tap Hutch on the shoulder and motioned towards the door.

"I'll see you later," the female doctor told Starsky as she ran her fingers through his curly hair affectionately.

"I'll count the minutes," he replied with a smile.

"Be back in a little while buddy," Hutch told Starsky, squeezing the dark-haired man's thigh that was covered by the hospital blanket.

Starsky nodded as he watched the two of them leave.

...

 _One month later_

Valerie was at the kitchen sink drinking her morning cup of coffee when Hutch walked in from the bedroom.

"Where are you heading to?" she asked when she noticed him putting on his jacket.

"I told you two days ago, Starsky and I were going to watch Luke play his first ball game, remember?" He replied as he walked into the kitchen.

"Oh, yes, I forgot...you've been spending an awful lot of time with Lucas...and Kate, almost an abnormal amount I'd say," Valerie added bitterly.

"Val, what are you trying to say?" Hutch asked as he hunched his shoulders, placed both hands on the kitchen counter and sighed heavily.

"Kate is not your wife Ken, I am!" Valerie argued as she tossed her coffee cup in the sink.

"This has nothing to do with Kate, I told you, Starsky and I are going to watch Luke play ball, don't make it into anything more then that Val!" Hutch argued back then started to walk away.

He got as far as the door then stopped and turned around.

As he looked back at his wife he noticed tears in her eyes.

Feeling guilty, Hutch walked back into the kitchen and puleed Valerie into his arms.

"I'm sorry baby," he spoke softly as he brushed his lips against his wife's ear.

"Me too," she sobbed.

"Hey, why don't you come with us, it'll be fun!" Hutch suggested as he pulled away and held her at arms length.

"I can't, I have a ton of paperwork I need to complete before Monday morning," she said regrettably.

Hutch frowned then nodded.

"Okay," he said as he placed a kiss on her forhead.

"I'll have dinner waiting for you when you get back," Valerie said with a smile as she watched her husband walk towards the door.

"Sounds great, love you!" Hutch replied as he closed the door behind him.

"Love you too," Valerie said softly to herself.

...

"Okay, c'mon Luke, show 'em how it's done champ!" Hutch hollered out to Luke as he stepped up to home plate.

Both Starsky and Hutch watched proudly as Lucas placed his feet exactly how the two detectives had shown him during practices session at home in the boy's backyard.

"C'mon Luke, hit it home!" Starsky yelled out to the boy.

Lucas swung at the first pitch that was low and to the outside and missed.

"Strike one!" the umpire made the call.

Kate, who sat between Starsky and Hutch, shouted out words of encouragement, "that's okay honey, you'll get the next one!"

Lucas waited for the next pitch, his bat tipped back ever so slightly.

The next ball was low to the ground and way to the right of the plate, clearly a ball, however the umpire saw it differently as he called out, "strike two!"

"What, you gotta be kidding me...hey ump, get your glasses checked, that was a ball!" Hutch shouted out.

"Hutch, this is little league, it ain't the world series!" Starsky informed his overly zealous partner.

Hutch ignored Starsky as he called out to Luke, "Alright Luke, shake it off pal, you got this next one!"

"C'mon baby, just keep your eye on the ball!" Kate hollered to her son.

As the next pitch was thrown everyone in the crowd heard a loud crack as Luke's bat connected with the ball.

The ball soared across the playing field and far above the outfielder's heads.

"Thatta' boy Lucas!" Starsky shouted.

Both Hutch and Kate jumped to their feet.

"Run Lucas, run!" Kate hollered out to her son as he ran for first base.

"Go to second buddy!" Hutch shouted out as he watched the boy hesitate ever so slightly.

By now, Starsky was on his feet as well.

"Third base, go to third!" he too cheered the boy on.

"Bring her home Luke!" Hutch added boisterously as he watched the tired, young boy head for home plate.

All the spectators for the home team cheered and applauded when Lucas step over home plate but none were more proud than Hutch, Starsky and the boy's mother as the child scored the winning run that ended the game.

Hutch hugged Kate, lifting her off the ground in all the excitement of the moment.

Then all three rushed towards the fence and waited until everyone was done congratulation the boy.

When Lucas ran over to his mom and Starsky and Hutch he had the biggest smile on his face.

Kate hugged and kissed her son proudly then Hutch quickly picked the boy up and placed him high on his shoulders.

"Okay, what do you guys say to a great big banana split in honor of Luke's epic, winning run?" Hutch offered joyfully.

"Yeah!" Lucas agreed happily as he sat perched on top the blond's broad shoulders.

"Sounds good to me!" Kate said in agreement as well.

"Sorry guys, normally I wouldn't turn down ice cream but I think I'm gonna pass this time," Starsky informed them.

Hutch looked over at his partner with concern, even though it had been a month since the shooting in the bar, he knew Starsky was still feeling a bit sore.

"Awww, Dave, that's too bad!" Kate said with a disappointed frown.

"Does that mean I get to eat Starsky share?" Lucas asked with excitement in his voice.

"You bet champ, you deserve at least three banana splits with the way you hit that ball out of the park!" Hutch said as he reached up and tickled the boy's side causing him to giggle and almost fall off Hutch's shoulders.

Hutch then lowered the boy to the ground so he could gather his gear before leaving the park.

...

"I was so proud of you today sweetie," Kate said as she tucked her son into bed for the night.

"Thanks to Hutch and Starsky, they really helped me a lot!" the boy replied.

"Yeah, they're pretty good coaches huh?" Kate added as she tweaked the boy's nose.

"They sure are!" Lucas agreed.

"Good night honey, sleep tight," the boy's mother said softly as she kissed him on the cheek.

"Mom, do you still miss Dad?" the boy asked out of nowhere, catching his mother off guard.

"Well sure I do sweetheart, I miss your father everyday," Kate replied honestly with a loving smile on her face.

"I just was wondering, 'cause you never seem sad whenever we're with Hutch and Starsky, especially Hutch" the boy told her of his observation.

Kate didn't know what to say.

"It's okay you know, that you like Hutch and that he makes you smile all the time 'cause I really like him a lot too," the boy added.

"I still miss Dad an awful lot too but it sure would be nice if Hutch could be my new Dad," Lucas told his mother.

"Now Lucas, you know Hutch is married to Val so that couldn't even be a possibility," she replied with a bit of sadness in her tone.

"Yeah, I know but like I said, it sure would be nice," the boy said honestly as he yawned and snuggled under the covers.

Kate just smiled at the thought then turned off the light beside the boy's bedside then got up and quietly walked out of the room leaving the door slightly ajar.

As Kate walked down the stairs she paused when she heard her husband's guitar being played by the blond.

She listened to the sweet melody that Hutch was producing from the instrument as he strummed the chords.

It reminded her so much of when her husband played that she had to smile.

After a few moments she made her way into the living room where Hutch was seated on the sofa, the guitar in his lap.

When he saw her enter he stopped playing and smiled tiredly.

"I hope you don't mind?" he questioned her in regards to him playing the beloved instrument.

"No, not at all, that's very lovely, it makes me think of Johnny," she replied as she sat down beside the blond.

"It's hard to believe he's been gone now for almost a year," Hutch said softly as he kept playing.

Kate nodded as tears formed in her eyes.

"You still miss him terribly don't you?" Hutch asked as he stopped playing and reached over to wipe a tear that had fallen down Kate's cheek.

"That's strange, that's what Lucas just asked me," she said as she wiped away another tear with her own hand.

"He also just told me how much he would like for you to be his father...isn't that funny?" she asked as she started to choke up.

"H-He really said that?" Hutch asked as he chuckled slightly.

"Yep, he did," she sniffled.

Hutch looked into Kate's eyes and got lost for a moment in the idea of it.

" _Lord forgive me for thinking this but I wish he would just take me in his arms and kiss me, just one time so I know what it feels like!"_ Kate thought to herself as she gazed into Hutch's ocean blue eyes.

After several seconds of silence between them Hutch was the first to break eye contact.

"Well, I guess I should be getting home, Val will be waiting for me," Hutch said, killing the moment.

With the mention of Hutch's wife's name, Kate's heart deflated instantly.

"Yeah, it is getting late isn't it?" she replied as she looked at her watch.

Hutch walked over to the wall and placed the guitar back in it's resting place and looked at it longingly.

"Sure is a beautiful piece," he said appreciatively like he had done so many times before whenever he visited Kate and Lucas's home.

He then grabbed his jacket a walked over to the door with Kate close behind.

"Thanks for being there today, it meant a lot to Lucas and thank Dave for me too," she said with a smile.

Hutch thought about kissing Kate lightly on the cheek before exiting but then decided against it.

He simply said good night then opened the door and left.

...

 _Two weeks later_

Kate was at her desk going over some patient's files when there was a knock on her office door.

"Come in!" she called out.

Her face lit up when the curly-haired detective opened the door and entered.

"Dave!" Kate said enthusiastically as she got up from her desk and walked over to Starsky.

"Hi-ya darling, you got a minute?" Starsky asked as he gave her a quick peck on the cheek.

"For you, I have lots of minutes, what's up?" she asked curiously.

"Well, as you may or may not know, Hutch's birthday is on Sunday and I'm sorta having a little get together at Huggy's and I was hoping you could be there to help celebrate the big blintz's big day," Starsky told her.

"Nothing fancy, just cake, a little dancing and drinks," he added.

"Oh, sounds like fun, count me in!" Kate agreed happily.

"Great, shall we say seven?" he said.

"We shall!" she replied with a smile.

"Terrific, see you there!" he replied as he gave her another kiss on the cheek before leaving.

Kate closed her office door after Starsky left and walked back over to her desk and sat back down.

"Now to come up with a gift!" she said out loud to herself then a huge smile crossed her lips as an idea came to her.

She then searched through her address book by the phone.

When she found the number she was looking for she picked up the phone and dialed.

When the individual picked up after the third ring she replied, "Mr. Lacotta, this is Kate Monroe...I'm fine thank you...I was just wondering what your hour's were today?" she asked.

"Oh, you'll be at the shop late this evening...that's perfect...I need a gift for someone very special and I have the perfect gift in mind which I think you just might be able to help me with...thank you Mr. Lacotta, see you around six then...goodbye," she spoke into the phone.

As she hung up the phone, a look of excitement crossed her pretty face.

...

 _Friday evening, a few days before Hutch's birthday_

As Valerie sat at the dinner table alone picking at her plate of cold, half eaten food, she stared over at the empty chair across from her and the plate of uneaten food meant for her husband.

Hutch was late for dinner yet again, the third time this week.

Valerie looked at her watch and sighed as she got up from the table and picked up her plate.

She walked over to the garbage pail and scraped what remained on the plate into the cylinder container.

She retrieved Hutch's plate and did the same thing, then angrily tossed the dirty plates into the sink just as she heard the apartment door open and close.

Hutch could hear the clanging of the dishes as he entered.

He took off his jacket, hung it up and proceeded to walk into the kitchen.

Valerie was standing by the kitchen sink with her back turned away from her husband.

"Hi baby," Hutch said softly as he attempted to kiss his wife on the cheek.

She shifted away from him to avoid the display of affection.

"Don't baby me, you're late again...it's the third night this week for crying out loud Ken!" she uttered angrily.

Hutch took a deep breath before calmly stating, "Val, you know Starsky and I have been working a stakeout and we never know how long we're going to be out."

"So you say!" she replied as she tossed the dish towel she was holding onto the counter.

"Oh come on Val, let's not start this again tonight...please!" Hutch pleaded tiredly with his wife as he went to the refrigerator and pulled out a bottle of beer then opened it with the bottle opener on the counter.

"Fine, I'm going to bed...your dinner's in the garbage!" she told him bitterly as she walked away.

Hutch watched his wife walk over to the bedroom door and slam it noisily behind her.

The blond shook his head despairingly then wearily took a seat at the kitchen table.

"For better or worse?." Hutch whispered to himself as he took a swallow of his cold beer.

It wasn't until later in the wee hours of the morning that Val turned over towards Hutch's side of the bed and realized he wasn't there.

She reached out and touched the pillow where her husband's head was suppose to be and a tear slide down her cheek as she thought about Hutch sleeping out on the sofa that seemed so far away.

...

Hutch was already gone when Valerie awoke the next morning.

She was almost glad, the last thing she wanted was another argument with her husband.

With Hutch's birthday arriving tomorrow she had yet to purchase him a gift so she planned on going shopping right after breakfast.

Valerie went into the kitchen to prepare her morning coffee and saw the note resting against the coffee pot.

The note simply said _I'll be home early, we need to talk, Ken._

Valerie placed a shaky hand to her mouth and reread the note a half a dozen more times.

"He wants to leave me, what else could it possibly mean?" she questioned herself.

She stood there frozen for several minutes, Hutch's note clutched tightly in her trembling hand.

"No, I'll talk to him, we'll work this out and everything will be okay!" she tried to convince herself as she wiped the tears from her eyes.

"He still loves me, I know he does...I can make him happy again, like we were before, he'll see!" she said out loud.

"His birthday gift, I'll make it the most wonderful gift he's ever gotten!" Valerie said as if a lightbulb went off above her head.

She opted out of breakfast and decided to head out and do some shopping right away.

She grabbed her purse and went straight for the door in a hurried pace.

Just as she placed her hand on the doorknob the phone rang.

Thinking it was Hutch she quickly went to answer it.

"Ken?" she said with excitement.

"Oh, Gary," she answered, her voice totally deflated.

"Gary, I can't...I'm just about to go out and..." she started to say to her employer.

"But Gary, I..." she added, knowing it was a losing battle.

With her hopes of becoming the new partner in her employer's law firn she knew she had to be at his beckon call no matter what.

"Yes, I understand...I'll be there in about an hour," she replied with a tone of disappointment.

Valerie hung up the phone and drudgingly headed for the bedroom to change out of her jeans and tee shirt into something more professional looking.

...

After leaving the law office later that day Valerie had little time to spend on shopping before Hutch's birthday tomorrow.

She had hoped to have the entire day to spend looking for his gift but having to go into work on her day off shot down her plans to do so.

She was convinced however that she did the right thing, for her employer seemed so appreciative of her taking the time, which would greatly insure her chances of the promotion.

However, after visiting several shops in the area, Valerie was coming up empty handed.

She knew she had to find something really special for her husband and she had to find it soon as most of the shops would be closing for the day.

As she stood on the street corner unsure of her next move she spied the little jewelry store on the corner.

"I'm sure I can find something nice for Ken in there!" she said to herself as she breathed a sigh of relief.

"Maybe a nice watch or a handsome ring," she added as she hurried towards the shop.

Just as she reached the shop's front door the shop owner was coming out of the store.

"Hello Mr. Bernstein, how are you today?" Valerie asked politely as she prepared to go into the jewelry shop.

"Not so good Mrs. Hutchinson, my brother passed away a few days ago and my wife and I are going to his wake this evening," the shop owner replied sadly.

"Oh, I'm so very sorry, my deepest condolences to you sir," she answered sympathetically.

The shop keeper then proceeded to lock the door from the outside.

"Just a moment Mr. Bernstein, I thought you were open until five!" she said in desperation.

"The wake is at seven, the family needs time to prepare," he replied somberly.

"But you don't understand, I..." she started to say but then realized how selfish she was sounding.

"I'm sorry, of course...my love to you family sir," she replied sincerely before stepping back away from the door and further onto the sidewalk.

Valerie looked up and down at the shops that lined the street and watched as each and every one of them began to pull down the shades on their window fronts and place the sorry we're closed signs on their doors.

"Oh no...this can't be happening, what am I going to do now!" she exclaimed.

She tried pounding on a few of the shop's door in an attempt to gain entrance but all the shop owner's refused as they pointed to their watches or the hour signs posted on the doors.

Her hopes of finding the perfect gift for Hutch were completed dashed and she had no idea what to do next so the tears began to fall.

To make matters worse the sky began to darken and raindrops began to fall, softly at first then heavily as she stood out on the sidewalk without any cover.

Just then she spied a coffee shop on the corner and made a run for it, as fast as her high-healed shoes would let her.

Already drenched she made her way inside and sat down in the closest booth to wait out the sudden storm.

Meanwhile, outside, Kate was placing Hutch's gift that she had just picked up into the trunk of her car, a gift she had pre-ordered the day Starsky informed her of the party.

With the rain pelting down heavily, too heavily to drive in, she decided to wait it out in the coffee shop as well.

Kate hurried inside and was just about to sit down at the counter when she saw a familiar face sitting in one of the booths.

"Val?" she asked unsure as she made her way over to the other woman.

When Val looked up her eyes were all swollen and filled with tears.

"Oh my, Valerie, what's wrong?" Kate asked with concern as she placed a hand on the distraught woman's shoulder.

When Valerie didn't answer Kate asked to sit down and Valerie nodded yes.

"Honey, what's the matter?" Kate questioned the other woman again as she removed her jacket.

"Oh Kate, I've made a mess of everything and I don't know if I can fix it!" Valerie sobbed as she reached for a napkin to wipe her nose.

"Why do you say that, what is there to fix?" Kate asked as she squeezed Valerie's hand.

"I think he's going to leave me Katie!" Valerie cried, her body shaking with each sob.

"Ken's going to leave you, what on earth would possess you to say such a thing?" Kate answered, unsure of the situation.

Valerie reached into her purse as she exclaimed,"We've been at each other's throats for weeks, all we do is fight anymore...and this morning after one of our fights...he left this note for me before he left for work.

Valerie handed Kate the note and she red it quickly then responded, "Val, I hardly think that this means he wants to leave you!"

"He despises me because of the fact that I haven't been able to conceive his child and it's tearing us apart!" Valerie continued to sob.

"Sweetie, that hardly sounds like Hutch," Kate replied, trying to sound sympathetic but ready to defend Hutch to the end.

"It's true Katie, I...I really want to have his child but he's just losing patience with me!" Valerie cried.

Val, this is really none of my business and maybe I shouldn't even be bringing it up but...well, Hutch told me you're a little apprehensive about seeking other alternatives that could help you to concieve," Kate admitted cautiously.

"Ken told you that?" Valerie whimpered.

Kate just nodded.

"See, this is exactly what I'm talking about...he talks to you about these things instead of coming to me...I sometimes think he wishes he were with you and Lucas rather than with me!" she sobbed.

"Val, you don't really mean that do you?" Kate asked with surprise.

Valerie nodded then continued, he adores Lucas, it's like the two of you are his surrogate family, the family that I haven't been able to give him!" she cried heavily into the already soaked napkin.

Kate didn't know what to say, suddenly she felt very guilty and she wondered if Hutch's wife's words were true.

"I'm afraid to go home tonight Katie, afraid of what he's going to tell me...I've thought about it all day and if he'd just give me one more chance I'd do anything...I'd go to the clinics..I'll do whatever it takes to have a baby...I can't lose him Katie, I just can't!" Valerie said as she lowered her head into her folded arms and wailed.

The patrons in the coffee shop began to turn and stare.

Kate noticed them and felt incredible sorry for the woman.

She got up and moved to the side of the booth that Valerie sat in and placed her arm around her to try and comfort her.

"You know what I think you should do Val, I think you should go home, prepare a nice dinner for the two of you and sit down and talk about this...tell him you've decided to explore other options in hopes of getting pregnant and I can guarantee you Hutch will be over the moon about the whole thing!" Kate said encouragingly.

Valerie's sobbing lessened with the words Kate had just spoken and she lifted up her head and looked at her.

"Do you really think so?" Valerie sniffled.

"Yeah, I really do," Katie said reassuringly as she brushed back a wisp of hair that had fallen into Valerie's eyes.

Both women sat there in silence then suddenly, with new found hope, Valerie sat up straight and declared, "you know what, I'm going to do it...I love him so much Katie...too much to lose him!"

Then both women hugged and then had a laugh.

"Thank you so much, you're such an amazing friend," Valerie told Kate.

Kate just smiled then looked at her watch and exclaimed, "oh my, look at the time, the sitter is going to wonder what happened to me...are you okay to drive home?"

"Yes, I'm fine, thanks to you," Valerie said honestly.

"Good, I guess I'll see you at Hutch's party at the Pits tomorrow night ," Kate said as she got up to leave.

Suddenly, Valerie's upbeat mood toke a downward spiral and she began to sob all over again.

"What is it now Val?" Kate's concern for the woman's sudden change was evident.

"Ken's gift, with being so busy and having to go into work today, i just haven't found the time to go shopping for his birthday and now all the shops are closed...that's going to ruin any chanced I may have of working things out between us...It's going to look like I just don't care!" Valerie cried.

Katie thought for a moment, looked out at her car then back at her troubled friend.

Feeling terribly sorry for the woman she said, "I have an idea Val, come with me."

The woman looked up at her with uncertainty then quickly gathered up her purse, opened it and threw a few bills on the table then followed Kate outside.

The rain had since stopped so Kate led Valerie to her car that was parked in front of the coffee shop and opened the trunk with her key.

Inside the trunk was a long cardboard box.

Kate opened the box and exposed a dark, brown leather guitar case that housed the guitar she had purchased from Lacotta's just a short time ago.

When she opened the case Val gasped in awe, "oh Katie, it's beautiful...are you saying you're going to let _me_ give this to Ken for his birthday?"

Regrettably, Kate shook her head yes.

"Ken is absolutely going to love this!" Valerie squealed with delight as she ran her hand across the guitar.

Katie just frowned.

"I don't care what it cost, just send the bill to my office!" Valerie told her as she closed up the case and put it back in the box it came in.

"You've probably just saved my marriage, you're the best!" Valerie said happily as she pulled the guitar out of the trunk and hugged the other woman again.

"I'll talk to you tomorrow, bye!" Valerie said as she hurried away.

She placed the guitar in her back seat then waved to Kate before getting into her car and driving off.

Kate just stood there a few minutes before getting into her car.

Once she was behind the wheel she banged her head lightly on the steering wheel a few times and said to herself, "What in the world was I thinking?"

...

As it was to be a surprise party, the guest of honor arrived much later than the rest of the guests.

When Hutch and Val walked into Huggy's bar the blond was totally caught off guard when everyone jumped out and shouted, "Surprise."

Holding his chest as if he was about to have a heart attack he searched for the one he knew was responsible.

"You, you sneaky, little..." Hutch started to say as he pointed his finger at his partner.

"Happy birthday buddy," Starsky said as he hugged his best friend tightly.

Hutch then looked around the bar and noticed the room full of friends and acquaintances.

He shook his head in disbelief at all the people who showed up to wish him a happy birthday.

"Thanks pal," Hutch said as he gave Starsky another hug.

While Hutch was saying hello to all the guests Valerie saw Kate sitting alone off to the side and sat down at her table and gave her a hug.

"Katie, you were right...Ken and I had a nice, quiet dinner last night, then we sat down and talk things over and now, we couldn't be happier!" Valerie exclaimed with delight.

"That's great Val, I'm happy for you, the both of you," Kate replied, hoping she sounded sincere enough.

"I can't wait until he opens his gift, he's going to flip!" Valerie added joyfully but it felt like salt being rubbed into a wound for Kate.

The evening progressed rapidly with everyone having a great time.

Several couples were on the dance floor, including Dobey and his wife Edith, Huggy and his date for the evening, Hutch and Valerie.

Starsky danced several dances with Kate, enjoying himself but he couldn't help but notice that Kate seemed a little preoccupied in her thoughts.

"Something wrong Kate?" he asked her as they danced, her attention focused on Hutch and Valerie.

"What, oh, no, why do you ask?" she said.

"Oh, I don't know, you just seem to be somewhere else," he answered.

"I guess I'm just thinking about work, that's all," she said untruthfully.

Just then Huggy announced that it was time for Hutch to open his gifts and everyone gathered around while Hutch took a chair that was placed next to the table holding all the wrapped presents.

He opened several packages from fellow co-workers that contained neckties, sweaters and books.

Huggy's gift to him was a blue, silk scarf and then Dobey's and Edith presented Hutch with a sharp looking watch.

Hutch picked up one of the last few remaining gifts that laid on the table, it was an envelope with Hutch written across the front of it and a hand drawn heart at the end of his name.

He opened it with care then looked up and smiled at the giver who happened to be Kate.

It was a gift certificate to Hutch's favorite restaurant, the only thing Kate was able to pick up at such short notice.

"Thank you sweetheart, "Hutch said as he stood up and gave Kate a quick peck on the cheek.

He was happy with the gift but in all honesty, he was hoping for something a bit more personable from the woman.

 _"He hates it, dammit I knew it!"_ she thought to herself when she saw the look in his eye.

The next to the last gift was from Starsky.

It was a long, flat package, wrapped in dark green paper and tied with a burgundy colored bow.

Hutch eagerly ripped the paper away and his eyes flew open when he saw Starsky's gift, a hand painted picture of a beautifully colored sunset with rolling waves and white sand.

"Starsk, this is beautiful, absolutely beautiful!" Hutch exclaimed.

"I painted it myself!" he said proudly.

"Wow...I love it, thanks buddy," Hutch said as he started to choke up.

Once again, he hugged his partner tightly, a hug that lasted a lot longer than the others they had shared throughout the evening.

There was one last gift on the table.

Hutch reached over and pulled the card that was attached to the present, opened it and read it to himself then out loud, "to my beloved husband, you add light to my world and a music to my soul, I'll love you forever and a day, Val."

Kate watched the blond's expression as he looked over at his wife with adoring eyes and smiled before proceeding to unwrap the large gift.

Hutch's eyes grew wider as he opened up the cardboard box that held the guitar case.

He pulled the case out of the box and placed it on the table.

He loved the feel of the leather as he ran his hand up and down it then he slowly opened up the case to get a look at the instrument inside.

"Awww, Val...honey this is magnificent!" Hutch exclaimed as he carefully removed the guitar from it's case and held it in his hands.

It reminded him so much of the guitar belonging to Kate's late husband as he fingered the strings and all the striking, mother of pearl inlaid pieces that adorned it.

Everyone else, well, almost everyone in the room was in awe of the incredible gift.

"It's beautiful, sweetheart...thank you darlin," Hutch said gratefully as he put the guitar back down so he could kiss his wife.

Play us a song Hutch!" someone in the crowd called out.

"Yeah, Ken, play us something!" another guest exclaimed.

Bashfully, Hutch picked up the guitar again and sat back down in the chair as he began to strum the chords.

"This song is for my beautiful wife, I love you with all my heart, angel," he declared his love for Valerie which caused her to tear up.

She blew him a kiss in return.

Valerie was not the only one tearing up, Kate, who stood in the background, slowly backed up and made her way out the back entrance to the alley outside.

The only person who saw her leave in haste was Starsky who managed to slip away unnoticed while everyone was engrossed in Hutch's song.

Starsky saw the woman hurry down the alley and out to the front of the building where she was parked.

Kate...Katie, what's wrong honey?" Starsky called out to her as she fled.

"I-I have to go Dave, the hospital paged me!" she lied as she climbed into her car.

Starsky could clearly hear emotion in her voice but he just assumed it was bout the call from the hospital.

Starsky waved as she drove off but she never looked his way.

Back inside the bar, Hutch finished his song to a round of applause and a kiss from his wife.

Hutch got up from where he sat and scanned the room for his partner but he was nowhere in sight and neither was Kate.

Just then he saw Starsky enter the front door of the bar so he walked over to him.

As if reading Hutch's mind, Starsky pointed to the front and said, "Kate had to leave, she got a call from the hospital."

Hutch nodded then replied as he draped his arm around Starsky, "It was a great party, buddy, thanks for doing this."

Starsky smiled and nodded as they walked arm in arm back to the party guests.

...

Valerie woke to the aroma of freshly brewed coffee.

She was about to get up and get ready for work when the bedroom door opened and Hutch walked in carrying a cup of coffee.

Valerie smiled at her husband then sat up and took the mug that was offered to her.

"Mmmm, thank you love," she said appreciatively as she took a sip.

"Good morning," Hutch said softly as he leaned over and kissed his wife.

"Good morning," she replied as she return the kiss.

"Last night was pretty terrific huh?" Hutch asked with a boyish smile.

"So was the after party," she purred, referring to their night of lovemaking.

Hutch chuckled and kissed Valerie again, his kisses trailing down her bare arm, sending shivers down her spine as his mustache tickled her skin.

"Honey, I have to ask you something...you know I'm just thrilled with the guitar you gave me but I was just wondering if you and Kate were in cahoots together when you got it?" he asked Valerie.

Valerie paused for a moment then answered, "Nooo, Kate and I never discussed it."

"So it was all your idea then?" he questioned her again.

"Baby, why are you asking me this?" she replied nervously.

Hutch smiled then kissed his wife on the forehead, "no reason." he simply said as he got up from the bed.

"Better hurry or you'll be late...oh, don't forget to call Dr. Hopkins about scheduling an appointment for us!" Hutch said as he left the bedroom.

During her long talk with Hutch the other night and her desperate need to save their marriage, she agreed to make an appointment at the fertility clinic to discuss their options, even though she knew that as soon as she got off the pill her chances of conceiving were assured.

"I'll call him from work," she replied honestly and she intended to keep her promise.

...

True to her word, Valerie had just got off the phone from scheduling an appointment with her doctor when she noticed from her opened door, her employer and another man coming out of her employer's office shaking hands.

Curious, Valerie got up from her desk and walk out into the hallway.

"Oh, Val, this is Stephen Richards, his father is a good friend of mine," her boss said as he introduced the man.

"Stephen, this is Valerie Hutchinson, my assistant," he motioned to the woman as the stranger and her shook hands.

"Well Gary, I'll look forward to your call," the man said as he shook Val's employer's hand.

"It was a pleasure meeting you Miss or is it Mrs. Hutchinson?" he said as he turned towards Valerie.

"Mrs," she informed him as she returned the handshake and then watched him walk away.

"Uhhh, Val, do you have that deposition ready for the Carson case yet?" he asked, trying quickly to change the subject.

Val, lost in thought was still watching the stranger as he entered the elevator.

"Huh, I'm sorry, yes, I'll get that for you Gary," she replied.

"Good, I'll be in my office," he said as he shut the door behind him.

A few minutes later she tapped on her employer's door, deposition in hand.

"Come in," her boss called out.

"Here are the papers you asked for Gary," she said as she placed the manilla folder on her bosses desk.

"Great, thank you Val," he replied as he opened the file and began to read.

He looked up from the folder and said, "that will be all for now Val."

"Sir, I was wondering if I could have a few minutes of your time," she asked.

"Certainly, Val, what's on your mind?" he answered.

"Well, I-I'm not sure how to begin...I guess I'll just come right out with it sir," she said with a long pause between her next words.

"Sir, Ken and I have been thinking about having a child and well...I-I was just wondering where that would leave me...I mean how it would effect my position with the firm?" she asked, referring to her possible promotion to partner in the firm.

Her employer laid down the file he held in his hand and sighed heavily as he removed his glasses and pinched the bridge of his nose.

"I see...to be honest with you Val, it's not really in your favor nor is it the best thing for the company if you were to become pregnant at this time," he told her to her amazement.

"But Gary, Ken and I have been married almost two years, in fact it will be our anniversary in just two days...we would really like to..." she started to reiterate before her employer interrupted.

"I'm sorry Val, you asked me my opinion and I gave it to you...what more can I honestly say?" he said almost to the point of being obnoxious.

Valerie just stood there stupefied.

Not knowing what to say next she just nodded her head in understanding, thanked him, then walked out of the office.

...

 _Two days later, Hutch and Valeries's Anniversary_

Starsky and Hutch were at the end of their shift and Starsky was driving Hutch home when they got a call on the police radio, "Zebra three, Zebra three, come in please!"

"Ahhh, come on, our shift's over for crying out loud!" Hutch complained before picking up the mike.

"This is Zebra three, go ahead and this better not be a call!" he replied in an agitated state.

"Zebra three, we have a report of a hit in run at 314 Sherwood Drive, a child on a bicycle!" the dispatcher informed them.

"314 Sherwood Drive, that's near Katie's place!" Hutch said to Starsky.

"10-4 Central, we are responding!" Hutch replied as Starsky floored the gas pedal on the Torino.

Meanwhile at Venice Place, Valerie had already sat the table for a nice, romantic dinner and Hutch's gift, a new, tan leather jacket, was sitting on the coffee table just waiting for him to open right after they had their meal.

Valerie glanced at her watch, Hutch was running late, he had promised to be home early this evening and it already it almost six.

She sat down at the table and her thoughts began to wonder back to her conversation just two days before with her employer.

Valerie knew she was hurting her chances with getting the promotion if she became pregnant but she also knew her outstanding work record should be enough to speak for itself.

She had made an appointment for her and Hutch at the clinic and wasn't backing down on her word to her husband, she was definitely ready to start a family and she was convinced the promotion to partner in the law firm was going to happen as well.

...

Starsky and Hutch pulled up to the crowd of onlookers with their siren blaring and hopped out of the Torino immediately.

Their worse fears were realized when they forced their way through the crowd to find Katie holding her bruise and battered son in her arms.

"My baby, that bastard hit my baby!" she cried out as she clung to her child, the ambulance siren wailed in the distance.

"Get her out of here Hutch!" Starsky said as he started to check Lucas's injuries.

"Come on Katie, the ambulance is coming up the street, let's let them and Starsky take car of Luke," he told her as he tried to pull her away.

The ambulance was now on the scene and the paramedics were pulling a stretcher over to the injured boy.

"No, I need to help him, I can't leave my baby!" Katie screamed as she fought off Hutch.

"Katie, please, you need to let the medics take care of him now!" he said loudly as he forcefully dragged her away.

Hutch wrapped his arms around the distraught woman and whispered that everything was going to be alright as the tears ran down her face.

"Oh Hutch, I can't do this, first johnny, now Lucas, I can't lose him too!" she cried hysterically as she buried her face in Hutch's jacket while the paramedics worked on the boy.

"Shhhh, honey, that's not going to happen, I promise," Hutch said soothingly as he placed the side of his face on the top of her head.

Just then they heard a small cry, "Mommy!"

Katie lifted her head as soon as she heard it.

"I want my Mommy!" the little boy cried out louder.

Kate and Hutch rushed over to the boy as the paramedics and Starsky were lifting him onto the stretcher, a backboard placed underneath him and a neckbrace wrapped tightly arounf his neck.

"I'm here baby, Mommy's here sweetie, don't be afraid," she said as she took the boy's small hand in hers just as they were lifting him into the ambulance.

After they loaded the stretcher, Hutch help Katie up into the ambulance and Hutch climbed up in it too.

The ambulance immediately sped off leaving Starsky, a few patrolmen and all the onlookers behind.

Starsky looked down at the bloodstained pavement where Lucas had just been laying and shook his head.

He then noticed the twisted and mangled up bicycle laying in the middle of the street and walked over and moved it to the sidewalk.

The curly-haired detective scanned the crowd and called out, "did anyone see what happened?"

Three individuals stepped forward and Starsky began to question them.

...

Valerie paced back and forth as she continued to look at her watch.

Her husband was now three hours later and the dinner she so lovingly prepared for them was drying out.

Thinking maybe something had happened to her husband she called the precinct.

When an officer answered she said, "Hello, this is Mrs. Hutchinson, could you please tell me if my husband is there?"

There was a moment of silence when the officer answered, "I'm sorry ma'am, your husband left for home several hours ago."

"Thank you," she replied then hung up the phone and went back to pacing the floor, her mood becoming increasingly angrier by the minute.

...

Hutch sat on the sofa with Kate in her office while they waited for word on Lucas.

She rested her head on his shoulder and said softly, "It happened so quick, one minute he was riding his bike down the street, the next moment this car comes barreling down the wrong side of the street and hit him, oh Ken, it was horrible!"

Kate buried her face in Hutch's chest and sobbed heavily, her whole body shaking as she cried.

"Shhh, I know sweetheart, I know," he whispered softly as he stroked her long, dark hair.

Just then the attending physician rapped on the open door and entered.

Hutch and Kate quickly stood up.

"Kate, he's out of surgery...he has a few broken ribs and a broken wrist...some cuts and bruises but the good thing is he's out of danger," the doctor told the boy's mother.

Kate breathed a sigh of relief as she rubbed her hands across her troubled face.

"Thank you Peter, thank you so much!" she exclaimed as tears of joy ran down her face.

"There taking him upstairs right now, he'll be asleep for the rest of the night.

Hutch thanked the doctor and shook his hand then the doctor exited the office.

Kate's knees felt as if they were ready to give out on her so she sat back down on the sofa and Hutch took his place once again next to her.

"You see, I told you everything would be alright," he said soothingly as he brushed her tear-stained cheek.

"I don't know what I'd do without you...thank you for staying with me," she said as she looked deep into his eyes.

Kate paused for a moment then slowly leaned in towards Hutch and kissed him longingly on the lips.

Hutch, realizing he was responding willingly to her kiss was the first to pull away.

"I-I'm sorry, I don't know why I did that," she said apologetically as she distanced herself from the blond.

Hutch wiped his mouth, the touch of her lips still lingering on his as he replied, "It's perfectly understandable in light of everything happening with Luke, you just needed someone and I-I just happened to be here and I...well, I wasn't exactly beating you off with a stick."

The both of them laughed nervously as they tried to forget that the kiss ever happened.

Meanwhile, Starsky had just entered the hospital and walked down the hall looking for Hutch and the female doctor.

He poked his head inside the office door just in time to see them smiling.

"I take it Luke's going to be okay?" he asked.

Hutch and Kate felt like two teenagers who had just been caught in the back seat of a car when Starsky walked in.

"Yes, thank heaven, he is!" Kate replied as she jumped up from the sofa and over to Starsky, giving him a big hug.

"Ugh, just look at me!" Kate exclaimed as she referred to her bloodstained clothing.

"Starsky and I can run by your place and pick you up some clean clothes if you want," Hutch offered.

"You would do that...oh wait a second, isn't Val going to wonder where you are?" Kate asked.

"It'll only take a half hour tops, I'll call her and let her know what's been going on...do you mind if I use your phone?" the blond asked as he motioned towards the phone on Kate's desk.

"By all means, now if you'll excuse me, I'm going upstairs to Lucas, thanks again for everything you two," she said sincerely before leaving the room.

Hutch dialed his home phone only to find that it was busy.

"Val must be talking to one of her girlfriends," Hutch said as he shrugged his shoulders.

"'ll try again later at Kate's when we stop by to pick up her things," the blond added as the two of them exited the woman's office, closing the door behind them.

...

Moments before Hutch attempted to call home the phone rang out and Valerie hurried to answer it.

"Ken, where are you?" she answered into the phone.

"Oh, Gary, I'm sorry, I was expecting it to be my husband," she said apologetically.

"Yes, I have time to talk, what is it?" Valerie asked curiously.

There was a long pause as Valerie listen to her boss on the other line.

Then suddenly, her knees started to give out from underneath her and she had to sit down.

"Gary, what are you saying, you can't be serious!" she exclaimed as she received the bad news.

"But I've put my heart and soul into the firm, you can't just pass me over for some kid whose still wet behind the ears!" she spat bitterly.

She waited for his reply then added, "You don't even have the decency to tell me the new face to face, you arrogant son of a bith!" Valerie hissed.

Another pause as she waited.

"No I understand perfectly, I understand that money talks and loyalty means absolutely nothing to you...as far as I'm concerned you can just go to hell!" she growled before slamming down the phone.

All of a sudden the smoke alarm went off and Valerie made a mad dash for the kitchen just as the smoke bellowed from the kitchen stove.

"Dammit!" she exclaimed as she grabbed the oven mitts and opened the oven door to let the smoke roll out.

Valerie bent down and pulled a very burnt roast out of the oven and placed it on top of the stove.

When she saw the condition of the roast she started to weep.

The weeping soon turn into anger and she picked up the roast and tossed it into the sink.

Valerie then removed the oven mitts from her hands and hurried over to the phone to call Starsky in hopes of finding her missing husband.

When there was no answer at Starsky she thought for a moment then went to the address book near the phone and searched for Kate's number.

Finding it, she angrily dialed the woman's number and waited.

Hutch had just come from Kate's room upstairs with a handful of Kate's clothing when the phone rang.

Starsky looked over at the phone then looked at Hutch and said, "could be Kate, maybe she thought of something else she needed?"

Hutch nodded then picked up the phone and answered, "hello?"

Valerie gasped on the other end and spat, "I knew you would be there with her, I just knew it!"

"Val?" Hutch questioned the caller, uncertain if it was his wife.

"Yes darling, it's your loving wife, whose sitting here at home, waiting for her beloved husband to come home to a totally ruined anniversary dinner while he's off spending his evening with another woman...how could you Ken!" she hissed her bitter accusations.

Starsky could hear Valerie shouting through the phone as he looked at his partner.

"Val, I can explain, a terrible thing..." Hutch started to tell his wife what had happened to Lucas.

"Save it Ken, I've had it, do you hear me, I've had it, as far as I'm concerned your tramp girlfriend can have you!" she said angrily then slammed down the phone.

In her anger she yanked the phone cord from the wall and hurled the phone across the room.

"Val...Valerie!" Hutch shouted into the phone only to hear dead silence.

Hutch sighed heavily, hung up the phone then said to Starsky, "she thinks Kate and I are having an affair!"

Starsky raised his eyebrows then shrugged his shoulders before saying, "listen, why don't I drop you off at home so you can make things right with Val and I can run Kate's things over to her at the hospital."

"Yeah...okay," a stunned Hutch agreed as they walked towards the door.

...

Valerie stood in the middle of the living room and looked around the apartment.

"How could he do this to me?" she cried out as she angrily swiped the contents of the dining room table she had painstakingly set hours before on to the floor with a loud crash.

She then ripped open her annivarsary gift to Hutch and pulled out the new leather jacket.

Valerie hurried over to the kitchen counter and retrieved a knife from the drawer and proceeded to cut the jacket to shreds.

She then tossed the jacket aside.

A wicked smile crossed her lips when she spotted the recently gifted guitar in the corner, the guitar that Kate had planned to give _her_ husband!

Valerie walked across the room and picked up the guitar and without even thinking, she smashed it against the back of a chair, over and over again.

With the amount of noise she was making she never heard her husband enter the apartment.

"Valerie, what the hell are you doing!" Hutch shouted as he rushed towards her and tore the guitar from her hand.

Hutch's wife stepped backwards, surprised at her husband's sudden appearance.

Hutch stood there looking at her in disbelief as he held the broken instrument in his hands.

He then looked around the room in it's total disarray and his jaw practically dropped to the floor.

Speachless, he just glared at his wife.

"Get out...do you here me, I said get out!" she screamed.

Hutch didn't know what to say, he simply walked over and placed his beloved guitar in it's case, snapping it closed.

He then took one last look at his wife and the aparment she just destroyed before walking out the door.

"I'm calling my lawyer tomorrow, just let me know where to send the divorce papers!" she screamed at her husband as he went down the steps that led to the street below.

...

Starsky was surprised to see Hutch's beat-up old Ford sitting in his driveway when he pulled up.

"You okay?" Starsky asked as he leaned into the car window.

"Not really Starsk," was Hutch's somber reply.

"C'mon, I'll buy you a beer," Starsky offered as he motioned towards his apartment.

The two detectives walked up the steps leading to Starsky's apartment door then walked inside when Starsky unlocked the door.

"So what happened?" Starsky asked as he retrieved two bottles of beer and gave one to the blond who was sitting on the chair beside the sofa.

"You're not going to believe it Starsk," Hutch said as he stared off in the distance in a trance like state.

"Yeah, try me," was all Starsky said as he sat down on the sofa and looked over at his partner.

...

Hutch spent the next few nights at Starsky's, stopping on the third day during their lunch hour to pick up clean clothes, a razor and other toiletries at Venice Place.

Valerie was nowhere to be found and Hutch hadn't heard from her since he left that eventful night even though he tried calling several times.

Starsky looked around the apartment in amazement as Valerie had yet to clean up the damage she had done.

"You weren't kidding about the place were you?" Starsky said in awe as he looked around the room.

Hutch just shook his head and motioned that he was ready to go.

Still having time left on their lunch hour Starsky asked, "you wanna get something to eat?"

"Nah, I'm not really hungry Starsk but we can stop and get you something," Hutch said as he drove down the street.

Just then they passed Lacotta's Music Store.

"Hey Starsk, you mind if I make a stop here?" Hutch asked as he pulled into a parking spot on the street.

Starsky looked around curiously then saw the shop Hutch was obvoiusly referring to.

"Go ahead, in the meantime I'll head over to the coffee shop and grab myself a coffee and danish, you want anything?" Starsky asked his partner.

"No thanks," Hutch said as they both got out of Hutch's car.

Hutch popped his trunk and went to the back of his car while Starsky crossed the street.

The blond took the guitar case out of the trunk and walked down the sidewalk a short ways to the music store.

The bell clanged on the door when Hutch entered the shop and a middle aged man came out from the back room.

"Detctive Hutchinson, how nice to see you again!" the shop owner said when he recognized the blond.

"Hello Mr. Lacotta," Hutch said with a pleasant smile as he walked over to the older man and placed the guitar case on the counter.

"What can I do for you detective?" the man asked as he stared over top his spectacles that rested on the top of his nose.

"Well, I-I'm kind of embarrassed actually, I received this guitar for my birthday last week and I was carrying it down the steps to my apartment and like a clumsy fool, I dropped it," Hutch lied to the shop keeper.

The other man nodded for him to continue.

"I was wondering if it was possible to repair it, it means an awful lot to me," the blond informed the store's owner as he opened the case.

Mr. Lacotta peered into the case then looked over at the detective and shook his head with a "tisk, tisk, how many steps did it drop!"

So you're the special someone Miss Monroe purchased this for!" the older man said as he picked up the battered guitar.

"Uhhh, I'm sorry Miss Monroe?" Hutch asked confused.

"Yes, Kate Monroe, she said she wanted something extra special...you must mean an awful lot to her detective," the shop owner said as he studied the damaged piece.

"You-you must be mistaken sir, my wife got this for my birthday!" Hutch tried to correct the store owner.

"No sir, I never forget a customer, especially one as pretty as Miss monroe!" the man told him as he reached behind the counter for his receipt booklet and thumbed through the pages until he found Kate's bill.

"See there, Mrs. Kate Monroe, she picked it up on the twenty seventh!" the shop keeper reiterated as he showed Hutch the order form.

Hutch was dumfounded and quiet for several seconds before asking, "well, do you think it can be fixed?"

The other man frowned then said, "it's going to take a while, I'll pretty much have to rebuild the entire thing, might get pretty expensive!"

"I don't care what it cost, just do what you can!" Hutch pleaded with the shop owner.

"You have my number?' Hutch asked.

The other man nodded.

"Thank you Mr. Lacotta, I really appreciate it," Hutch said as he shook the older man's hand then hurried out the door.

...

"You're not coming in?" Starsky asked when they pulled up to his apartment that evening.

"I have something I have to take care of first Starsk, I'll be back later," Hutch told his partner.

"Okay, there's a great movie on the late, late show, I'll make some popcorn," Starsky said as he leaned into the car.

"Sounds great, maybe I'll pick up a pizza," Hutch added.

Starsky smiled happily as he watched his partner drive away.

 _"Probably heading over to try and talk to Val,"_ Starsky thought as he walked up the steps to his apartment, convinced he wouldn't be seeing his partner the rest of the evening.

...

Kate had been home from the hospital long enough to enjoy a relaxing bubble bath and was fixing herself something to eat.

 _"The house is so quiet without Lucas here,"_ she thought but thankfully he was being discharged from the hospital tomorrow.

She was just about to sit town to enjoy her sandwich when her doorbell rang.

"Just a minute!" she called out as she placed the sandwich in the refrigerator and went to the front door.

"Hutch, what a nice surprise, come in," she said, thrilled to see the blond detective.

Hutch entered the home and nervously looked around as if it had been the first time in the room.

"Can I get you a beer or a cup of coffee?" she asked.

"No, I'm fine," he replied as he just stood there staring at her.

Then he asked, "how's Luke?"

"Great, he's coming home tomorrow," she replied as she sat down on the sofa.

Hutch walked over to her late husband's guitar that hung on the wall and studied it for a moment or two.

"Hutch, is there something on your mind?" Kate asked from across the room.

"Val is convinced you and I are having an affair," he told her abruptly.

Kate chuckled then asked, "Wh-Why would she think that?"

"She all but destroyed the guitar she had giving me for my birthday last week," he informed her as he continued to stare at her husband's guitar.

Kate sat up strait, surprised at what Hutch was telling her.

"The very same guitar you purchased for me earlier that week, Kate," he told her.

Kate bowed her head.

Hutch walked over to her and sat on the coffee table in front of her.

"I don't understand Kate, why...how did Val end up with the guitar," a confused Hutch asked as he sat directly across from the dark-haired woman.

Kate knew it was no use, she knew she had to tell the blond the truth.

She relayed the incident that happened in the coffee shop, how desperate Valerie was and how she came to be the one to gift the guitar to him.

By the time she was done talking, Hutch was even more speechless than before, especially after finding out that the guitar really did come from her.

"Val wants a divorce, she hasn't talked to me in days," Hutch told Kate.

"And how about you, what do you want?" Kate asked him.

"It's over between us, that much I'm sure of," Hutch stated.

Kate felt sorry for the blond and his doomed marriage but truth be told, inside she was feeling elated.

Kate walked over to Hutch until she was standing very close.

So close that Hutch could smell the odor of soap and lavender, certain she had just taken a bath.

Kate placed her hands on Hutch's chest and then fingered the buttons on his shirt.

"I-I better go, I've been staying at Starsky since this whole thing happened with Val, he's going to wonder where I am," Hutch stuttered nervously.

"Of course," Kate said as she lowered her hands so that Hutch could move away willingly.

He hesitated for a moment then hurried towards the door.

"I'll stop by after Luke get's settled in and see how he's doing," Hutch told her as he opened the door to leave.

Kate nodded as she watched him close the door behind her.

She sighed then walked over to the door and locked it.

Kate was about to walk back into the kitchen when there was a light tap on the door.

The woman's heart skipped a beat when she opened the door and Hutch was still standing there.

The blond quickly scooped her up in his arms and kissed her with a fiery passion that neither one could deny.

Kate pulled him back inside and she locked the door behind them.

She then led him over to the sofa and the passionate kisses continued.

She ran her fingers through his long, blond hair then helped him take off his jacket.

"Oh Hutch, I've been waiting so long for this moment," she whispered heatedly into his ear as she began to unbutton his shirt.

Just then Hutch realized how wrong the whole thing was.

"Katie stop, Katie, we can't do this," he said as he pulled her off of him and sat up.

Hutch ran his fingers through his tousled hair and took a deep breath.

"You don't want me?" she asked, heartbroken from Hutch's rejection.

"Are you kidding me, I want you more than I've _ever_ wanted any other woman in my life...but not like this, it's not fair to you, not this way!" he told her regrettably.

Kate placed her hand on Hutch's arm and said, "Hutch, I'm a big girl, I can handle it!"

Hutch smiled at the woman then kissed the hand that rested on his forearm.

"I know but I want our first time together to be really special, not like we're a couple of kids on prom night in the back seat of their parent's car, can you understand that?" he asked with pleading eyes.

Kate thought for a moment then smiled, "you're right, I mean after all you're still married, the ethical thing to do is wait."

Hutch nodded in agreement then leaned over and kissed the woman he had already developed strong feelings for.

"If it's right, it'll wait," he told her softly.

"Can I just ask for one small favor?" Kate asked.

"What's that?" Hutch said as he squeezed her hand and kissed her fingertips.

"Stay with me tonight...I promise to behave," she added, causing them both to chuckle.

...

Valerie's employer refused to take her calls so she decided to pay a visit to her boss at home.

"Valerie, we have nothing to say, you made it perfectly clear how you felt over the phone," her employer said when he answered his doorbell and saw the woman standing there.

"Gary, I was upset when you told me you were giving Stephen the partnership, I said things that I didn't mean!" she tried to apologize.

"It's no good Val, you're done, finished, you can pick up your personal belongings tomorrow, as of now your position has been been terminated!" he told her then he closed the door on her face.

"Gary please, I just want to talk to you!" she started pounding on the door to no avail.

Defeated, Valerie walked over to her car and sat down behind the wheel.

She pounded on the steering wheel in a frenzy then tore out of her now former employer's driveway, sending gravel flying in all directions.

When she got home she sat down and had a good cry, destitute, with no job and a broken marriage, she had no idea where to turn to next.

Valerie knew there was only one thing to do, she had to try and get her husband to come back.

Figuring Hutch was spending his nights at Starsky, she dialed his number.

"Hello," a sleepy Starsky answered the phone.

"Dave this is Val, is Ken there?" she asked.

"No, I thought maybe he was with you," he told her groggily.

"No, he's not here, when you do see him, can you tell him to call me please?' she asked politely.

"Why, if you wanna smash up is car you're too late, I think someone already did that," he grumbled.

"I guess I deserved that one didn't I?" she said with a frown.

"Please, Dave, just tell him I called," she pleaded with the detective.

"Yeah," was all Starsky said as he hung up the phone.

Valerie thought for a moment then got up and grabbed her car keys and went out the door in search of her husband.

When Valerie pulled up in front of Kate's house she was not at all surprised to see her husband's car there and the lights off inside the home.

She gripped the steering wheel in anger until her knuckles turned white.

Valerie thought about driving off then decided against it, she was there to get her husband back so she forced herself out of the car up and up the sidewalk.

She pressed the doorbell and waited for the door to open.

When no one answered she pressed the bell again.

Then as she was about to ring the bell again, the door suddenly opened.

"Val, it's two o'clock in the morning, what are you doing here?" Kate asked as she wrapped her robe tightly around her.

"I'd like to speak to my husband Katie...please!" Valerie said, trying to stay calm.

When Kate didn't budge Valerie said, "I know he's here Kate, his car his parked in your driveway!"

"It's okay Kate, let her in," Hutch said from inside.

Kate hesitated then opened the door to let the other woman enter.

Valerie stepped inside and quickly noticed that Hutch was tucking his shirt into his pants and his hair was a mess.

"We need to talk Ken, in private," Valerie told her husband as she looked over at her rival.

Kate was about to leave the room when Hutch stopped her.

"No, Katie stays, anything you have to say to me you can say in front of her!" Hutch insisted.

"Ken please, this is a private matter between a husband and wife," Valerie pleaded.

Hutch placed a protective arm around Kate and stood firm.

"It's over between us Val, you made that perfectly clear last week when you flew off the handle before I had a chance to explain!" Hutch roared, the whole time pointing an accusing finger at her.

"Ken, I was wrong, I made a mistake, can't a person make a mistake?" she said as she started to cry.

"A mistake, you call trashing our apartment a mistake...let me ask you something Val, why did you smash the guitar you gave me, you knew how much that meant to me but that didn't stop you from destroying it did it!" Hutch said bitterly.

"I'm sorry, you're right, I-I shouldn't have done that, it was a horrible thing to do but if you'll just let me explain," she sobbed.

"Sure, I'll let you explain, I'll let you explain why you lied to me about where the guitar came from!" the blond shouted angrily at his wife.

Valerie shot Kate a look that could kill.

"Don't you even think about blaming Kate, she didn't tell me, I found out on my own!" Hutch hissed.

"Just what else have you been lying to me about the two years we've been married, huh, just what else do you have to tell me!" Hutch bellowed.

"You need to leave now, I'll have my lawyer get in contact with your lawyer in the morning," Hutch said as he walked over to the door and opened it for his estranged wife.

Valerie knew she was just about to lose her husband forever so she had to act fast.

You could have heard a pin drop when Valerie uttered the words, "Ken , I'm pregnant!"


	3. Chapter 3

Kate cast her eyes in Hutch's direction when Valerie dropped her bombshell.

Hutch returned the gaze then slowly walked over to his wife until he was just inches from her and asked, "you're pregnant?"

Valerie almost caved but then replied, "yes...well at least I think I am...I have an appointment with the doctor in two days to be sure."

Valerie placed her hand gently on Hutch's arm and added, "I'm scared Ken, I-I don't want to go through this all on I own, could you at least go to the appointment with me...sorta hold my hand until we know for sure?"

Hutch looked back over at Kate who was listening intently.

The blond bowed his head and in barely a whisper, he replied, "you won't have to go through this alone...I'll be there."

Kate turned away, she knew the outcome as soon as those words left Valerie's lips for she knew Hutch was too good of a man to desert the woman who may be carrying his child, regardless of his feelings towards her.

"Will you be coming home with me tonight?"Valerie asked her husband, her hand still resting on his arm.

Hutch simply nodded then asked, "I need to speak to Kate alone, I'll see you at home in a little while."

Valerie was just about bursting at the seams, she was getting her man back and was never going to let him go again.

"Kate...good night," she said to the other woman then slowly walked towards the door.

She turned back for one last look then hurried out the door and to her car.

When Hutch and Kate were finally alone again Hutch was initially at a lost for words then uttered, "Katie...I-I don't know what to say..."

Tearfully, Kate interrupted him before he could finish, "there isn't anything you could say Ken, she's your wife and she may be carrying your child, a child you've been hoping and praying for."

"Kate, I'm so sorry, this is the last thing I ever expected to happen!" Hutch told her sincerely as he went to her and wrapped his arms around her.

"You know...I'm really glad we didn't make love...because if we had...I'd never been able to let you go," Kate sobbed as she tore herself away from Hutch's embrace and fled up the stairs.

...

The next morning Valerie awoke and headed out to the living room.

Hutch had spent the night, what was left of it, on the sofa and was already back from his morning run when Valerie walked into the kitchen where he sat drinking his morning cup of coffee.

"Good morning," she said nonchalantly as she opened the refrigerator and grabbed a carton of orange juice.

Hutch looked at his watch then at her as he said, "running a little late for work aren't you?"

Valerie froze for a moment then replied, "uhhh, I'm actually going in later this morning then normal, I have to stop by and pick up some paper from a client and they were not going to be home until sometime after ten."

Hutch looked at her then nodded.

"Well, I gotta get going, it's my turn to drive," Hutch said as he got up and placed his empty coffee mug in the sink.

Valerie waited for a kiss goodbye but it never came.

Hutch simply walked into the living room and grabbed his jacket and keys as he called out, "see you later!"

"Be careful!" she answered back as the door closed behind him.

Valerie went to the window and watched as Hutch exited the apartment building and got into his car and drove off.

The woman then hurried over to the hall tree by the door and retrieved her address book from her purse.

She then took a seat by the phone as she thumbed through the pages.

When she found the phone number she was looking for she dialed it quickly then waited.

"Dr. Waynewright, this is Valerie Hutchinson...yes that's right...remember that little favor I did for you and how you promised to repay me for all my efforts...well it's time for you to hold up your end of the bargain," she informed him as a conniving smile crossed her lips.

...

"Morning," Hutch said as Starsky climbed into the old, brown Ford to start their day.

"Morning!" Starsky returned the salutation.

"What ever happened to you last night, I popped a huge bowl of popcorn and then had to eat it all by myself!" Starsky told the blond.

"I'm sure that was a huge effort on your part!" Hutch quipped.

"Val called me last night looking for you," Starsky added as he looked over at his partner.

"Yeah, well...she found me," Hutch replied as he turn the steering wheel to the right and rounded the corner.

"Let me guess...you weren't exactly alone?" Starsky questioned the blond.

Hutch glanced over at Starsky but didn't say a word.

The two of them drove on in silence for a few minutes then Hutch said abruptly, "Val thinks she's pregnant!"

Starsky eyed the blond then asked, "she told you this when she found you with Kate?"

Hutch paused then replied, "yes."

"And you don't find that to be just a teensy bit coincidental?" Starsky added as he held up his thumb and index finger close together.

"She has an appointment to see her doctor tomorrow...she wants me to go with her," Hutch said as he continued to drive on.

"What happens if she is definitely pregnant?" Starsky asked as he gazed out the window on his side of the car.

"She's my wife Starsk, what do you think is going to happen!" Hutch said offensively.

"In the meantime, Kate is caught in the middle!" Starsky remarked negatively.

"Kate and I talked it over, she knows where I stand, I can't just abandon Val for cryin' out loud!" Hutch spat.

"No but it's okay if you abandon Kate though, huh?" Starsky argued back.

Hutch turned to his partner and was just about to reply when Starsky shouted, "watch that motorcycle!"

The blond focused his attention back on the road, swerving and slamming on his brakes just at the last second to narrowly miss hitting the man on his motorbike.

The cyclist cursed obscenities at Hutch then tore off down the street.

Both Hutch and Starsky breathed a sigh of relief at the close call then Hutch started on his way again just as call came over the police radio.

"All units, we have a report of a domestic despute and possible child endangerment at 139 Parker Street, please respond!"

"Ten four Central, Zebra Three is in route, over!" Starsky informed the dispatcher then hung up the mike to the police radio.

"That's just two blocks down!" Starsky motioned.

"Got it!" Hutch replied as he stepped on the gas pedal and sped off down the street a short way.

Hutch pulled up at the address and both men jumped out of the Ford, drawing their weapons as they hurried up the sidewalk to the house.

They were just about to discuss there next move when they heard a woman screaming around the back of the home.

Both detectives raced in that directions and came to a sudden halt when they found the woman whose cries they heard.

"My baby, my ex-husband took my baby!" the hysterically woman screamed as she ran towards Starsky while she pointed down the alley.

Starsky wrapped his arms around the woman to calm her in order to access the situation.

It turned out that the woman's ex had stopped by to see the woman and his child even though there was a restraining order against him from doing so.

The ex-husband had forced himself into the home and abducted the child from the backyard where she played.

Hutch took off after the man while Starsky stayed behind.

"Does your husband have any kind of a weapon on him?" Starsky asked the distraught woman.

"Yes, he has a gun!" she cried.

"Okay, wait here!" he told her before running off to catch up with Hutch in hopes of stopping the perpetrator.

Hutch, unaware that the man was armed, was totally taken by surprise when the man stopped suddenly, turned and fired.

The bullet ricocheted off the brick building next to the blond and grazed Hutch's left temple as the dust from the shattered brick sprayed into his eyes.

Starsky watched in horror when he saw the man who was carrying the frightened child in his arms turn and fire at his partner.

"Hutchhhh!" the curly-haired detective called out as he watched the blond fall to his knees.

Starsky only paused a moment to place a hand on Hutch's shoulder as he hollered out, "Be right back!"

He hated leaving his apparently wounded partner but his duty as a police officer always came first.

"Stop or I'll shoot!" Starsky shouted out to the fleeing man only to have the man turn and raise his weapon in the detective's direction.

Before the man could get a shot off, Starsky aimed low enough to avoid endangering the child, striking the man in the left calf.

The man tumbled to the ground, amazingly clutching the child carefully in his arms so no harm would come to her as he fell.

As the man and his daughter both laid on the ground Starsky ran up and kicked the perpetrator's gun away and then straddled him as he cuffed his hands behind his back.

Starsky then picked up the child and held the little girl in his arms while he made sure she was hurt.

Just then a patrol car pulled up and two uniform officers exited their vehicle and ran in the direction where Hutch laid on the ground.

"Dan, can you take the little girl, please!" Starsky called out to the one police officer as he hurried over to where they knelt by Hutch.

Starsky handed the child over to the officer then dropped down beside his partner.

"Hutch!" Starsky exclaimed when he saw the blood flowing from the wound on the side of the blond's head.

Hutch reached out blindly for his parner and said, "Starsk, I can't see!"

Starsky's heart pounded in his chest as he hovered over his partner, his condition much worse then he originally feared.

"It's okay buddy, it's gonna be alright!" Starsky exclaimed as he pulled a handkerchief from his back pocket and carefully placed it against the gash along Hutch's temple.

"No Starsky, the dust from the bricks...it flew into my eyes!" Hutch cried out as he tried to rub his eyes.

Starsky immediately pulled Hutch's hands away and held them down then asked the police officer beside him, "can you see if you can get some water from one of these people standing around?"

The uniformed cop nodded yes and ran off just as the other officer knelt down next to Hutch.

"An ambulance is on his way!" he informed Starsky who nodded gratefully.

"Just hang on Hutch, will get you fixed up here in no time!" Starsky told his injured partner as he fought to keep the blond from clawing at his burning and irritated eyes.

"Starsk, my eyes are on fire!" Hutch gasped.

"I know buddy, just hold on a little bit longer!" Starsky pleaded with him as he held him in his lap.

"Here's the water Starsky!" the police officer said out of breath as he handed Starsky a container of water and a small cup.

"Okay, I'm gonna tilt your head back Hutch and Willis is gonna pour some water in your eyes okay, you just need to keep them open so we can get that junk out of your eyes, alright?" Starsky instructed the blond.

Hutch nodded then leaned his head back until it was resting against Starsky's chest.

"Okay, now let's open your eyes," Starsky said as he attempted to pry Hutch's left eye open.

"I can't open them, Starsk !" Hutch whimpered as he blinked rapidly several times.

"Sure you can, Hutch," Starsk said as he finally pried the left eye open and motioned for the officer assisting to pour the water into the eye.

The officer doused water in the eye repeatedly while Hutch squirmed then did the same into the other eye until they felt that all the particles were flushed away.

Starsky then searched Hutch's pockets for a handkerchief, finding one, he watered it down and wrapped it around Hutch's eyes to sooth any irritation.

"There we go buddy, good as new!" Starsky said as he rubbed the back of Hutch's neck and continued to hold him in his lap just as the ambulance pulled up to render aid.

...

Kate was pushing Lucas down the hospital hallway in a wheelchair after signing the paperwork for his discharge when Lucas pointed out in front of them, "Look Mom, there's Starsky!"

Kate looked in the direction that her son was pointing and gasped when she saw the dark-haired detective walking alongside the stretcher that carried his partner.

"Rebecca, could you please take Lucas out to the gardens for a little bit, I need to take care of something?" she asked one of the nurses at the front desk.

The nurse obliged and wheel Lucas out the side door as he called out to his mother, "Mom, is that Hutch?"

She motioned for the nurse to keep going then rushed down the hall towards the stretcher that contained the blond.

"What happened?" she asked excitedly as she grabbed Starsky's arm.

"Kate?" Hutch called out as he reached out his hand blindly to her.

"I'm right here," she said soothingly as she took his hand.

Kate looked at Starsky with a questioning and concerned look in her eyes.

"A bullet grazed his left temple, it doesn't look like it's anything too serious," the paramedic on the other side of the stretcher informed her.

"But why are his eyes bandaged?" she asked, looking at the medic then Starsky as they began to wheel Hutch into the operating room.

"I'll explain everything," Starsky said as he placed his hand around her waist and pulled her to the side just as she let go of Hutch's hand.

...

It took seven stitches to close the wound at Hutch's temple and his eyes remained bandaged just as a precautionary measure to give his sight some time to readjust to the bright lights.

Kate walked into the blond's hospital room and then over to his bedside.

"Kate?" the blond called out softly.

"How did you know it was me?" she asked as she placed a hand on Hutch's forearm.

"I could smell your perfume," he told her as he cracked a smile.

"Dave's on his way up, he's on the phone to Captain Dobey," she informed him as she pulled a chair over and sat down.

"And Val?" Hutch asked.

"Dave called her as well, she's on her way," the woman answered regrettably.

There was a pause in the conversation after the mention of Valerie's name then Kate asked, "how do you feel?"

"I've got one hell of a headache...how long do I have to keep these bandaged on?" he asked as he felt the gauze wrapped around his eyes.

"Just until tomorrow, you need to give your eyes some rest," she informed him as he frowned.

"Ken, oh darling, how are you?" Valerie exclaimed as she burst into the room and knelt over her husband and kissed his forehead.

Kate got up from her chair and stepped aside as she watched Valerie fuss over the blond.

Kate turned and noticed Starsky had entered the room as well.

"Hey buddy, how's the old noggin?" Starsky asked as he walked around to the other side of Hutch's bed and patted the blond's shoulder.

"Not too bad Starsk, it's these damn bandages that are driving me nuts!" Hutch cursed as he fingered the gauze again.

Starsky slapped Hutch's hands away gently.

"I-I don't understand, why the bandages?" Valerie asked Kate with concern.

"It's just a precautionary measure, we'll be removing them tomoorow," Kate reassured Hutch's wife who then breathed a sigh of relief.

Valerie took her husband's hand and held it in hers then turned and said to Kate, "I'm here now, I'll set with him...I'm sure you have more pressing things to take care of."

Kate nodded to both Valerie and Starsky then excused herself before leaving the room to rejoin her son and to take him home.

Starsky, feeling a bit of an outsider also, excused himself as well when Valerie brought Hutch's hand to her lips and kissed it softly.

"I'll let you two have some time alone, I'll be back later Hutch," Starsky said as he patted the blond's shoulder again before exited the room.

Once they were alone, Valerie said, "I can change my doctor's appointment for tomorrow if it doesn't look like you're going to be able to make it, Ken."

"I'll make it, you just keep the appointment," he told her as he pulled his hand away.

"What do you hope for Ken, a girl or a boy?" she asked with pretend excitement in her voice.

"Let's just find out if you're really pregnant first Val, before we go making any big plans," he said gruffly.

The room was silent for a moment then Valerie said, "Ken...I-I don't care if you slept with Kate, I-I mean I do care but whatever happened between the two of you as far as I'm concerned is all in the past, I just want to focus on the future...and our baby."

"Nothing happened between Kate and I, at least not to what you are suggesting," Hutch told her.

"You-You didn't sleep with her?" she asked.

"Slept with her yes, had sex with her...no," Hutch said honestly.

He could almost see Valerie's smile beaming through the bandages around his eyes.

"What time is your appointment?" Hutch asked.

"It's at eleven fifteen with Dr. Waynewright," she told her husband.

"Dr. Waynewright, I thought Dr. Miller was your doctor?" Hutch said with surprise.

"He was but he's in Kenya for the next four months so his office referred me to Dr. Waynewright," Valerie explained her stroke of good fortune.

There was another brief pause in the conversation then Hutch asked, "any new news on the promotion?"

"Uhhh, no, Gary hasn't made his decision yet...but I should know soon I would think!" Valerie replied, glad her husband's could not see the dishonesty on her face as she lied.

"Speaking of which, I have to get back to the office darling, I'll stop back later after work," Hutch's wife said as she got up from her chair and kissed Hutch on the lips, he only semi-responded.

...

The next morning both Kate and Starsky entered Hutch's hospital room and greeted the anxious blond.

Kate held a pair of scizzors in her hand to remove the bandages from around Hutch's eye.

"Good morning Ken," the female doctor said in an upbeat manner.

Hutch moaned as he sat up in bed.

"Morning grumpy!" Starsky added as he propped up Hutch's pillows.

"Hey, you'd be grumpy too if you had to lay here all night like this!" Hutch replied.

"Well, we're going to fix that right now, Ken," Kate said as she placed a hand on Hutch's shoulder and told him to keep his eyes closed while she removed the gauze.

Hutch nodded then sat up straight as she began to cut the bandages away.

Hutch sat there obediently with his eyes closed and waited for his next instructions.

Starsky leaned in closely until his face was only inches from the blond's and waited as well.

Hutch's eyes were still slightly swollen and red around his eyelids and he fought the urge to rub them with his hands.

"Okay, now very slowly, open your eyes," Kate told him.

Hutch did as he was told and when his eyes readjusted to the light the first thing he saw was Starsky's face directly in front of his.

"Well?" Starsky asked.

"It's just what I was afraid of!" Hutch said.

A look of fear crossed Starsky's face.

"Kate, can you put those bandages back on so I don't have to look at this ugly mug?" Hutch said jokingly as he pointed to his partner.

"Funny, very funny!" Starsky said with a smirk while Hutch and Kate had a good laugh.

All kidding aside, Hutch asked Kate, "so how soon can I get out of here?"

"You're free to go, Valerie is downstairs now filling out all the paperwork so you are officially a free man.

Hutch smiled then stiffly sat up with the aid of Kate and Starsky.

"Now, if you will excuse me gentlemen, I have some patients I need to check in on," Kate said as she turned to go.

Hutch placed a hand on her arm to stop her then asked, "Kate, do you know Val's doctor, a Doctor Miller?"

"Yes, as a matter of fact I do, why do you ask?" she wondered.

"Do you know if he's been away?" Hutch asked.

"Yes, he's actually been in Kenya for the last few weeks, he'll more than likely be there for the next few months, " Kate informed the blond.

Kate thought about Hutch's questions then replied, "If Val needs a referral, I'd be more than happy..."

"No, thanks, she has an appointment with a Doctor Waynewright later this morning," Hutch informed her.

Kate nodded then simply said, "good luck," then left the room.

...

Hutch and Valerie were seated in Doctor Waynewright's office after Valerie had undergone the various testing needed to determine her pregnancy when the doctor smiled and entered the room.

Valerie reached over and placed her hand on Hutch's arm that was rested on the arm of the chair where he sat.

The doctor carried a manilla folder over to his desk and sat down.

He opened the folder and looked at Valerie then looked at the blond who tried to appear calm and collected.

"Mr. and Mrs. Hutchinson...congratulations, the test results are absolutely positive that you are with child.

Hutch was stunned, he was certain it was all an act on Valerie's part, a scheme to get him back.

"You're-you're sure, I-I mean, you're absolutely certain that Valerie is pregnant?" Hutch stammered.

"There is no doubt in my mind, detective...congratulations to you both," the doctor said as he reached out and shook Hutch's hand then Valerie's.

"Oh, Ken, isn't it wonderful, we're finally going to have the baby we've always dreamed of having!" Valerie said as she leaned over and hugged her stupefied husband.

"I'll have one of my nurses set you up for your next appoint in a few weeks, we'll follow up with an ultrasound then," the doctor informed the ecstatic couple.

Hutch stood up and thanked the doctor then helped Valerie to her feet.

"Thank you for everything Doctor Waynewright, you've made us both so very happy," Valerie said coyly to the doctor before leaving the office with her husband.

...

Once Valerie and Hutch were home, Hutch insisted that his wife sit down and relax while he made them both lunch.

"Oh, sweetie, don't be silly, I'm perfectly capable of making us both lunch," she offered.

"Sit!" the blond ordered her, sternly but lovingly as he motioned to the sofa.

Valerie smiled and walked over to the sofa and sat down.

Hutch then walked over and placed a couple of thrown pillows on the arm of the sofa then took off Valerie's shoes and propped her legs up so she was laying and not sitting.

"I'll have lunch ready for us shortly," he told her as he hurried off into the kitchen.

"Be careful darling, I could get very use to this," Valerie purred as she stretched out on the sofa and closed her eyes.

Hutch smiled as he looked over at his beautifully, content wife then went on to prepare their lunch.

...

 _Later that day_

Hutch entered Huggy's with a smile on his face that lit up the whole entire bar.

Starsky was seated at the bar, his back towards Hutch, talking to a pretty, young patron who sat on the bar stool next to him.

"Hey, my man, what it is?" Huggy exclaimed when he saw the blond walk up to the bar.

"Huggy...Starsk...the drinks are on me tonight" Hutch said cheerfully as he sat down next to his partner.

Starsky eyed his partner for a moment then beamed with delight at his partner's goofy expression.

"You dog you!" Starsky said as he got up and gave his best friend a bear hug.

The two of them hugged for several seconds then Starsky slapped Hutch on the back proudly.

"Would one of you mind telling me exactly what is going on?" Huggy asked.

Hutch smiled then reached into the breast pocket of his jacket and pulled out a couple of Cuban cigars.

He gave one to Huggy, then one to his partner.

Huggy looked at Hutch then glanced at Starsky, then back again towards Hutch.

"Does this mean what I think it means?" Huggy asked with a huge grin on his face.

Hutch nodded then replied joyfully, "we just found out for sure this morning!"

"You old, son of a gun...give me some love, brother!" Huggy said as he came around to the other side of the bar and wrapped his arms around the blond.

"That's terrific man...Hutch is going to be a baby daddy, that's just too much!" Huggy exclaimed.

All three men had tears in their eyes as they hugged again.

"Attention everyone!" Huggy shouted out to all his patrons.

Huggy draped his arm around Hutch's shoulder then added, "In honor of my man here and soon to be the most amazing father to walk the planet, tonight, the drinks are on me!"

The entire crowd hooped and hollered happily and some of them even came up to Hutch and shook his hand to congratulate him before stepping up to the bar to get their free drink.

After the celebration died down, Hutch informed Starsky and Huggy that he needed to head home.

He thanked them both and said his goodbyes then left.

As he was driving home, an idea popped into his head as he passed a department store that just so happened to be still opened as he drove by.

Hutch parked his car along the street and bounded happily inside.

After several minutes of shopping, Hutch had made two purchases, one he was taking with, the other he was having mailed to the address he had given the shop keeper.

With the one package tucked securely under his arm, he said thank you to the shop owner and went on his way.

When Hutch entered his apartment a few minutes later, he noticed his wife was sleeping on the sofa so he silently tiptoed in, took off his jacket and quietly opened the package he had just purchased on his way home.

The blond carefully unfolded his parcel and laid it over his sleeping wife then bent down and kissed her cheek.

Valerie stirred in her sleep then opened her eyes.

She looked down at the baby blanket that Hutch had just placed over her and sat up slowly.

To her surprise she turned to see Hutch smiling down at her as she clutched the blanket in her hand.

Valerie then looked back at the blanket and tears filled her eyes as she exclaimed, "oh, baby, it's so beautiful!"

The blanket was pink and blue and was embroidered with various baby animals in several different colors.

Valerie brushed the soft material against her cheek then stood up and hugged her husband.

"I love it!" she cried as she kissed her husband on the lips.

She was thrilled when she felt him respond by kissing her back intensely.

"I love you so much!" she said as they kissed again.

Hutch then picked her up and carried her into the bedroom.

...

 _Four days later_

Hutch and Valerie were sitting out in the greenhouse, enjoying a quiet afternoon together when the phone rang. Hutch went into the living room with Valerie following close behind and picked up the phone and said hello.

He smiled and winked at his wife as soon as he recognized the caller.

 _Meanwhile, on the other end of the phone_

"Sweetheart, your father and I got your package today and the note attached that says not to open until we called you first," Hutch's mother said as she turned the package over and over in her hands.

"Mom, is Dad there with you now?" Hutch asked on the other end of the line as he reached out for Valerie's hand.

"Yes, dear, we're both here and we're wondering what the big secret is," she replied into the phone.

"Mom, go ahead and open the box," Hutch instructed her.

Hutch's mother handed the box to her husband and he proceeded to open it.

Hutch held the phone between him and Valerie then waited for Hutch's parent's reaction.

"Oh my heavens!" Hutch could hear his father exclaim.

Hutch and Valerie chuckled at Hutch's father's response.

Hutch's father then took the phone from his wife who was squealing hysterically.

"Ken, is it true?" he asked as he held up the knitted booties and matching sweater.

"Yep, Dad, how do you feel about becoming grandparents?" Hutch asked into the phone as he wrapped his arm around Valerie then kissed her cheek.

Valerie could hear Hutch's father sobbing on the other end and she suddenly felt incredibly guilty for her deceit.

She buried her face in Hutch's chest to hide her shame.

"Oh Ken, you're mother is so stunned she had to sit down!" Hutch's father exclaimed as he brushed the tears of joy from his eyes.

Mrs. Hutchinson asked to speak to her daughter-in-law.

Hutch then said, "Mom wants to talk to you." as he handed Valerie the phone.

Valerie took the phone apprehensively then said, "hello Mom, isn't it amazing!"

"I can't believe it, how far along are you dear?" Hutch's mother asked.

"Ken and I just found out a few days ago, the baby is due in May," Valerie told Mrs. Hutchinson.

"Well you call me if you need anything and when you're further along, Richard and I will plan on coming to help out!" Hutch's mother offered happily as Mr. Hutchinson nodded in agreement.

"Awww, that's very sweet Mom, but we have lots of time before the baby comes!" Valerie replied.

"Could you put Kenneth back on the phone dear?" Mrs. Hutchinson asked.

Valerie handed the phone back to her husband.

"Thanks for the offer Mom, it sure will be nice to see you and Dad, it's been too long since our last visit!" Hutch told her.

"Oh, sweetheart, I'm just over the moon with this news...I love you so much!" Hutch's mother started sobbing again.

"I love you too Mother, we'll talk to you soon, tell Dad I said goodbye!" Hutch added before hanging up the phone.

Hutch laughed and hugged his wife as he said, "those two are going to spoil this baby rotten, I can see it now!"

Valerie faked a nervous smile then buried her face into Hutch's chest once again.

...

Hutch and Valerie lingered lazily in bed together, her head resting on his bare chest as she sighed contently, "will you still love me when I start to get all fat and bloated and my feet swell three times their normal size?"

"You'll be even more beautiful to me then," Hutch replied as he kissed the top of her head.

"Mmmm, you say that now but wait until the time comes," she said with a smile as she looked into her husband's eyes.

"It's funny, I would have thought you would have at least put on a couple more pounds by now," Hutch told her as he caressed her back.

Valerie quickly averted her eyes then got up from the bed.

"I spoke with Gary yesterday in regards to taking some time off, he was perfectly fine with it," Valerie said, avoiding her husband's stare.

Hutch propped his head up with his one arm and watched as his wife brush her long, blonde hair.

"Are you sure that's such a good idea, I mean, you're not worried about it hurting your chances for the promotion?" Hutch asked.

Valerie turned and sat back down on the bed with her hairbrush still in her hand.

Hutch took the brush from her and proceeded to run it through her shiny, long locks.

"I've been thinking about that too, Ken...maybe with the baby coming now, maybe this partnership isn't the best thing for us right now," Valerie said.

Hutch paused from brushing her hair then replied, "Val, becoming a partner in the law firm is all you've talked about every since we met, are you sure you could give that up?"

"I just want to be a good wife and mother to our child, that's all that's important to me anymore!" Valerie said as she leaned over and kissed Hutch on the lips.

"Well, if that's really what you want to do, I just don't want you doing anything you don't want to do," Hutch said as he brushed his hand across Valerie's cheek, his fingers trailing down to the strap on her black, silk nightgown.

Hutch looked at the clock on the nightstand beside the bed and pulled the sheet off his naked body.

He then swung his long legs over the side of the bed and stood up and walked to the bathroom to take his morning shower before Starsky came to pick him up.

...

As Starsky and Hutch drove back towards the precinct after stopping for lunch Hutch motioned for Starsky to turn left.

"We're pretty close to Kate's, how about we stop off and see how Luke is doing?" Hutch suggested.

Starsky looked at his watch.

"Oh c'mon Starsk, it'll only take a few minutes!" Hutch pleaded with his partner.

Starsky reluctantly agreed as he turned down Kate's street and then into her driveway.

Kate and Lucas were in the side yard having a little picnic on the grass when the two detectives walked over.

Lucas got up and ran to both men, taking each of their hands in his.

"Hey, will you looky there, Starsk, no cast!" Hutch said as he held up the boy's hand that had the cast on it when his wrist was broken.

"Nope, I just got it off yesterday!" Lucas said with a smile as he dragged the two detectives over towards his mother.

"Kate," Hutch said, nodding at the woman as she got up from the blanket that laid on the grass.

"Ken, how are you?" Kate asked as she forced a smile.

"Hi'ya sweetie," Starsky said as he kissed the woman's cheek.

"Hey guys, wanna see my new bike?" Lucas asked with excitement, tugging Starsky's hand in the direction of the garage.

"He's looking great!" Hutch said with a smile as he watched the boy lead Starsky away.

"So are you," Hutch added somberly, suddenly feeling self conscious.

"It's weird isn't it and really sad too," Kate replied.

"What's that?" Hutch asked.

"How we use to be such good friends and now, we have to force ourselves to speak to one another," Kate said with bitterness in her voice.

"Kate, I..." Hutch started to say.

"Hutch, from now on, for everyone's sake, let's keep our relationship strictly on a professional level," she said softly as she swallowed the lump in her throat.

The blond bowed his head and whispered, "I don't want to loose what we have," Hutch argued.

"That's just it Hutch, we never had anything...it was all just some silly, little fairy tale," Kate said.

"You may be a noble, white knight in shining armor but I've given up the illusion of you coming to my rescue," she added sadly as they watched Starsky interact with the boy.

Starsky kept glancing over at the two as they talked wondering what they were saying, finally it got the best of him and he started to walk back to where they stood.

The curly haired detective looked back and forth at them then said, "everything okay?"

Before either one of them could reply, Lucas called out to Hutch, "Hutch, will you take me to the ball game this weekend?"

Hutch looked deep into Kate's eyes and he could see an overwhelming sadness that could only be matched by his own.

Hutch then walked over to Lucas, knelt down and hugged the boy tightly as he whispered, "keep hitting those home runs champ."

When he finally let go of the boy there were tears in his eyes.

"What's wrong Hutch?" Lucas asked when he saw how sad Hutch looked.

The blond simply stood up and turned and walked back to the Torino and got into the passenger's seat.

Starsky squeezed Kate's hand then waved to Lucas before heading for the Torino as well.

Starsky climbed into the driver's seat and drove off.

When Kate and the boy could no longer be seen in the rear view mirror Starsky asked, "now, aren't you glad we stopped?"

...

 _One month later_

Valerie was standing in front of the bathroom mirror staring at her flat stomach, she had staved off Hutch's sexual advances the last two weeks, insisting she was too ill or that she had a headache.

The time had finally come for some real play acting on her part.

She had purchased some padding at the fabric store in town and secretly had begun to sew it into all of her clothing she wore.

Valerie had already taken to wearing loose fitting, oversized shirts and jeans to give the appearance that she was gaining weight.

Today, however, was the first for maternity wear and the extra padding made it all look amazingly convincing as she viewed her profile.

She then walked out of the bathroom and into the living room where Hutch was sitting reading the morning paper.

Valerie smiled secretly when she noticed her husband's eyes on her and her sudden clothing style change.

Hutch laid the paper aside and sat there watching his wife as she got herself a glass of juice from the refrigerator.

"What are you smiling at?" Valerie asked as she sipped her orange juice.

Hutch sat there with a grin on his face then got up and went over to his wife and placed his hand on her swollen belly.

"So this is why you've been turning me down the last week or so," he said smugly.

"Go ahead, just say it, I look ghastly!" she whimpered.

Hutch leaned down and kissed her belly then stood up and kissed her on the lips as he said softly, "baby, you've never looked more beautiful."

Just then the phone rang out and Hutch went to answer it.

"Captain, no he should be picking me up any minute...the warehouse district...but isn't that Connor's and Kramer's beat?" Hutch replied.

"Oh God, when did it happen?" Hutch asked as he wiped a hand across his face.

"Yeah...alright, we'll meet you there just as soon as we can," Hutch told his superior then hung up the phone.

"Ken, what is it?" Valerie asked Hutch as he stood there with a troubled look on his face.

"You remember me telling you about Dan Kramer and Lou Connor's and the case they've been working on?" Hutch asked.

Valerie nooded yes.

"They were both found dead this morning in Dan's car...Dobey figures they were ambushed during a stakeout," Hutch informed her.

"Oh, Ken, that's horrible!" Valerie gasped, holding a hand to her mouth.

"Yeah, Lou's wife just had their first kid," Hutch told her.

"Starsky and I have to meet Dobey over at the warehouse district...where their bodies were found.

The sound of the Torino's engine could be heard outside as Starsky pulled up.

Hutch hastily grabbed his jacket then kissed his wife goodbye as he headed for the door.

"Oh, Ken, I forgot, my next ultrasound is today!" Valerie told the blond.

"Sweetie, why are you just telling me this now?" Hutch asked as he put on his jacket.

"I'm sorry, I guess it just slipped my mind," she said.

"When is your appointment?" Hutch asked.

"It's set for eleven forty five," she answered.

"Well can you call and get it changed for tomorrow, I really want to be there?" Hutch asked.

Valerie nodded and said, "Yes, I'll call Doctor Waynewright right away."

She smiled at her luck as she closed the door behind her husband.

Naturally, there was no appointment, at least not for an ultrasound.

Truth be known, she was indeed going to see Doctor Waynewright but only to pick up the phony ultrasound photo that she would present her husband later tonight.

She'd call Hutch later today at the precinct and tell him she couldn't get the appointment changed and how Doctor Waynewright insisted it was very important for her to keep the appointment.

Things were really falling perfectly into place as far as Valerie was concerned but she wondered just how long it would before things became more complicated and her crazy scheme was exposed.

...

 _Later that evening_

Valerie had called and explained to Hutch at work how she had to keep her appointment for the ultrasound and how unfortunate it was that he couldn't be there.

They then agreed to meet at Huggy's for drinks, nonalcoholic for Valerie of course and then a movie afterwards.

When Hutch arrived at Huggy's, he failed to notice Kate sitting by herself at a table in the corner.

He went to the bar and said hello to Huggy then ordered a beer.

He then found a nice, quiet table off to the side and waited for Valerie to arrive.

It was only a few minutes later before Valerie made her appearance.

Kate watched her walk up to the table where Hutch sat and kissed his cheek.

Hutch abruptly got up and offered her a chair.

She thanked him and then sat down and placed an envelope on the table in front of him.

"What's this?" Hutch asked.

"Open it," she told him.

The blond smiled then opened up the envelope and pulled out the fake ultrasound.

Hutch's eyes misted over when he gazed upon the image of what he thought was his child.

Kate hated the fact that she was eavesdropping but she couldn't help herself as she strained to listen to what Hutch and Valerie were saying to one another.

"You're going to have a son," she heard Valerie tell the blond.

Kate's heart melted as she watched Hutch with tears in his eyes, choke back a sob then say, "He's beautiful, Val, he just so beautiful!"

She then watched as Hutch leaned over and kissed Valerie tenderly.

Kate thought her heart would break then and there when she heard the next words out of Hutch's mouth, "thank you sweetheart, I don't think I could possibly be any happier than I am right this moment."

Kate couldn't take it any longer, she threw a twenty dollar bill on the table then ran out of the bar.

Both Hutch and Valerie were too distracted with one another to even notice her leaving.

Once outside, Kate ran smack into Starsky.

She apologized then tried to act as if nothing was wrong but Starsky could clearly see that she was upset.

That's when he noticed both Hutch's and Valerie's cars parked out front so he put two and two together.

Too much of an emotional wreck to drive herself, Kate told Starsky that she was having car troubles and if he minded taking her home.

Starsky agreed and helped Kate into the front seat of the Torino just as Hutch and Valerie were coming out of the front door.

Both Valerie and Hutch watched as Starsky and Kate drove off.

Hutch kept his eyes on the Torino until it was out of sight as he opened the car door for Valerie and helped her inside.

...

Hutch found it very hard to concentrate on the movie as he thought about Starsky and Kate together.

 _"He wouldn't be seeing Kate behind my back, not with him knowing how I feel...how I felt about her!"_ Hutch thought to himself. _"who am I kidding, this is the perfect oppurtunity for Starsky to get even with me for what I did with Kira a few years back!"_

Valerie could tell that her husband's mind was elsewhere and it bothered her immensely as she snuggled up against the blond and tried to enjoy there night out together.

 _Meanwhile, halfway across town_

Starsky had just turned down the street to Kate's house when Kate said, "Dave, I don't really want to go home just yet, can we just go for a drive somewhere?"

Starsky eyed her suspiciously then agreed.

 _Back at the drive-in_

Hutch was relieved when the movie was finally over.

He drove Valerie back to Huggy's so she could pick up her car then told her he needed to stop off at Starsky's to discuss the case they had taken over when Connors and Kramer where killed.

Valerie's blood boiled for she knew what her husband was up to but she kept her anger hidden as she watched the blond drive off.

 _Once again, on the other side of town_

"Where would you like to go now?" Starsky asked as he and Kate drove around for a good half hour or more.

Kate thought for a moment then replied, "let's go back to your place."

Starsky wasn't exactly sure where the night was heading but he had a pretty good idea as he drove on to his apartment.

When Starsky pulled into his driveway he stopped Kate just as she was about to get out of his car.

"Kate, listen to me for a second...did something happen at Huggy's tonight that you're not telling me about?" Starsky asked as he removed the keys from the ignition.

"Why would you ask that?" Kate said.

"You just seemed really upset when you came out of Huggy's and if there's anything you want to talk about, I'm a pretty good listener," Starsky added.

Kate leaned in close and ran her hand through Starsky's curls then whispered softly, "I'd rather find out how good of a kisser you are."

Kate placed her hand on Starsky cheek and kissed him passionately.

Starsky instantly felt himself returning the kiss as he pulled her closer.

Kate ran her other hand up the inside of Starsky's thigh until a deep moan escape his throat.

Starsky slowly unbuttoned the first few buttons on Kate's blouse and caressed her exposed breast.

"Oh, Dave, it's been so long since I've been with a man," Kate sighed as Starsky nuzzled her neck.

Just then, at that very moment, Hutch drove by Starsky's apartment.

He slowed down to pull into the drive but when he saw his partner and Kate making out in the front seat of Starsky's car he stopped the car and watched for a moment, making sure his eyes weren't playing tricks on him.

"No, Starsk, not Kate," Hutch shook his head as he whispered to himself.

What hurt Hutch even more was the fact that Kate seemed to be thoroughly enjoying herself with his best friend.

Not able to watch the two of them together any longer, Hutch sped up slightly and drove off unnoticed.

"Kate...Kate, honey, let's just slow things down here a bit!" Starsky said as he panted heavily and pulled away.

"You're right, we should probably go inside before we go any further, after all,what would your neighbors think," Kate snickered as she started to get out of the Torino.

"Did you see Hutch and Valerie at Huggy's tonight?" Starsky asked abruptly.

Kate paused with her hand on the door handle of Starsky's car.

She then sighed and leaned back against the seat and brought her hands up to her face and started to sob.

"I thought so," Starsky mumbled regrettably as he pulled Kate close to comfort her.

"Shhhhh, it's gonna be okay," he told her softly as he kissed her forehead.

"Why can't I just stop feeling these feeling I have for him Dave?" Kate sobbed.

"Where Hutch is concerned, I don't think you can, sweetheart," Starsky said as he held her tight.

...

Hutch and Starsky didn't speak to one another until the next evening during their stakeout at the warehouse district.

As they sat in Hutch's car, Starsky noticed that the blond was more quiet than usual so he questioned him, "cat got your tongue tonight?"

"Just trying to keep my eyes on the job," Hutch replied as he stared out into the night.

"How did Val's ultrasound go yesterday?" Starsky asked.

"Fine," Hutch gave a one word reply.

"So do we know if it's a girl or boy?" Starsky posed the question.

"Yep," another one word reply from the blond.

Growing tired of Hutch's miserable mood, he sat up straight in his seat and said, "Okay, blondie, out with it!"

"I don't know what you're talking about," Hutch grumbled.

"The hell you don't, you've been pissed off ever since you picked me up at my place!" Starsky hissed.

"Does this have anything to do with Kate leaving Huggy's last night in a total wreck?" Starsky asked.

Hutch shot Starsky a surprised look.

Starsky leaned forward and reiterated, "it has everything to do with Kate leaving Huggy's upset, doesn't it?!"

"I didn't even know Kate was there!" Hutch said truthfully.

"Well, she certainly knew you and Val were there," Starsky replied.

"And you thought you would take it upon yourself to console her, huh, buddy!" Hutch spat.

"The least you could have done was have enough decency to take it inside Starsk, you didn't have to screw each other in your goddamn driveway for christ sake!" Hutch bellowed angrily.

Starsky was speechless for a moment.

"You followed us?" Starsky asked in an accusing tone.

"No, I didn't follow you...not exactly...I mean yeah, I saw the two of you leave Huggy's together but I didn't follow you, I-I stopped by your place after the movie to...to discuss the case!" Hutch stammered.

"Oh, I see, to discuss the case...and just how long did you watch us _screw_ in the driveway?" Starsky asked.

When Hutch didn't reply Starsky added, "obviously not long enough!"

Hutch eyed his partner with a confused look on his face.

"Nothing happened Hutch!" Starsky informed the blond.

"Yeah and I'm the queen of England!" Hutch snickered.

"Well, you'll forgive me if i don't bow to you, your royal pain in my ass!" Starsky grumbled.

The two of them were silent for a moment then Starsky said, "Where Kate's affairs of the heart are concerned, it always comes back to you, you big dummy."

The conversation grew quiet again then out of the blue Hutch said, "it's a boy!"

Starsky turned and looked out the passenger's side window and smiled as he slapped Hutch's knee.

...

 _One week later_

Kate walked up to the receptionist's desk in Doctor Waynewright's office.

The woman behind the desk gave her a cold stare.

"Hello Miss Roberts, could you please tell Doctor Waynewright that I'm here," Valerie ordered the other woman.

"Well, now I would, Mrs. Hutchinson but you don't have an appointment!" the receptionist said smartly.

"Oh, now come on Mona, you just tell him I'm here, he'll see me," Valerie demanded.

The doctor's receptionist glared at Valerie then spoke into the intercom on the phone, "Doctor, Mrs. Hutchinson is here to see you...yes, I'll send her in," the receptionist told him.

The woman behind the desk just looked at Valerie then motioned towards the doctor's office door.

"Thank you Mona, always a pleasure," Valerie said smugly as she headed for Waynewright's office.

The doctor greeted her at the door.

"Really Howard, after everything that's happened with that woman, I can't believe you've kept her on!" Valerie told him as she entered the office and sat down.

The doctor looked out at the receptionist then closed the door for privacy.

"Valerie, you don't have an appointment, what are you doing here?" the doctor questioned her as he sat down.

"I need to know why I haven't been able to get pregnant yet, I've been off the pill for quite some time now and nothing...I thought for sure by now that..." Valerie started to rant.

"Valerie, you're infertile!" the doctor informed her.

"I'm what?" she exclaimed.

The doctor rummaged through the files on his desk and pulled out Valerie's.

"We got your results back from the lab this morning, I had planned to call you this afternoon but now with your sudden appearance...," the doctor said as he placed her test results in front of her.

Valerie read the paperwork and then shook her head, "this can't be...your tests are wrong!"

"They are very accurate, Valerie, I personally ran them myself, twice!" The doctor replied.

Valerie got up out of her chair and walked over to the window and looked out then she began to pace back and forth nervously.

"It wasn't suppose to happen like this...I was only going to fake my pregnancy until I actually really got pregnant...now what am I suppose to do...if I tell my husband, he'll leave me and then I'll have nothing!" Valerie rambled on.

"You cannot continue this farce, Valerie, there is no other option but to tell your husband!" the doctor said adamantly.

"No...didn't you just hear what I said...I can't!" Valerie spat.

"Just keep your voice down!" the doctor demanded of her.

Valerie was staring out the window when she said softly, "You are going to fix this Howard."

"How, what can I possibly do?" Waynewright asked as he flung his hands in the air.

"You're going to find me a baby," Valerie said out of the blue.

The doctor stood up and glared at the woman, "are you out of your mind?"

"You _will_ find Ken and I a baby or your wife will be receiving a phone call about your little, harlot girlfriend out there!" Valerie said, referring to the receptionist at the front desk.

"'ll be sure to let Mrs. Waynewright know how the two of you have been falsifying your patients billing records in order to purchase your own private getaway in the Cayman Islands!" Valerie threatened.

The doctor dropped down into his chair and placed his head in his hands.

"Do you even understand the severity of what you're asking me to do?" the doctor asked Valerie somberly.

"No Howard, you're the one who needs to understand the severity in all of this...with one phone call, I can bring you and your thriving practice to it's knees!" the devious woman warned.

The doctor was silent for several minutes then he replied, "What can I do, my hands are tied...when the time comes...you and your husband will have your child."

Valerie smiled a victorious smile then calmly said, "thank you Howard, I knew I could count on the good doctor to make it all better."

She then picked up her purse and walked out of the office.

"You have a great day, Mona!" Valerie said with a smirk as she walked past the receptionist and out the door.


	4. Chapter 4

"Ken, I've been thinking," Valerie said to her husband as she sat down on the edge of their bed as she smoothed lotion on her hands and arms before preparing for bed.

"What's that sweetheart?" Hutch asked as he put the book he was reading on the nightstand and turned his attention to the woman.

"I know how much you love Venice Place but this apartment, there's barely enough room for the two of us let alone room for the baby," Valerie continued.

"So you're thinking we need to start looking for a bigger place?" Hutch asked her.

Valerie shook her head yes as she pulled back the coverlet on her side of the bed and crawled in under the sheets.

"Okay, why don't you start looking and see what you can find," the blond told his wife.

Valerie's face lit up immediately.

"You mean that?" she exclaimed.

"Sure, I knew the time to find a bigger place for the three of us was coming soon...I'm gonna miss this place but it is way too small," Hutch replied as he looked around the bedroom.

"Oh, Ken, I love you!" Valerie said ecstatically as she kissed and hugged her husband then quickly moved towards her side of the bed.

"Hey, not so fast, come back here," Hutch said in a husky voice as he pulled Valerie closer and kissed her tenderly.

Hutch's right hand that was cupping Valerie's chin slowly slid down his wife's bare arm and found its way inside her nightgown to caress her breast.

Valerie immediately pulled away and said, "Ken please!" as she readjusted her nightgown and pulled the bed covers up to her chin.

Hutch sighed heavily then plopped back down on his side of the bed and grumbled, "I just wanted to touch you Val, that's all...these passed few months, you've hardly let me come near you!

Valerie looked over at her aggravated husband, the guilt welling up inside her.

"I'm sorry darling, it's just with the pregnancy, my breast are really sensitive and I just don't feel very attractive," Valerie lied.

"Val, I've told you a million times, I think you're beautiful and the idea of you carrying our baby inside of you makes you even more beautiful," Hutch answered softly, trying to understand how she felt.

Valerie smiled lovingly at her husband then replied as she leaned over on one elbow, "I know how hard this must be for you sweetie and you're being so supportive and understanding...the baby will be due in a few months and I'll have my figure back...and I promise you, I will be more than willing to satisfy your every aching need, from the top of that gorgeous head of yours to the tips of your adorable toes."

She then leaned over and kissed the blond on the cheek.

Hutch responded by getting up from the bed.

"Where are you going?" Valerie asked.

"To take a cold shower, you don't expect me to sleep after planting that image in my mind, now do you?" Hutch grumbled again with a half smile on his face as he headed for the bathroom.

Valerie watched the door close behind him and she laid there staring at it for several seconds then she turned on her side, away from Hutch's side of the bed and placed her hands on her padded stomach.

"How in God's name am I ever going to pull this off when the time comes?" she mumbled to herself as she snuggled further under the covers.

...

"Val's gonna start looking for a bigger place for us," Hutch told his partner as they drove to the precinct the next morning.

Starsky looked over at the blond and asked, "you okay with that?"

"Of course I am, the three of us can't stay in that tiny apartment," Hutch replied.

"Kinda a shame in a way, we had some pretty good times in that place...a lot of good memories!" Starsky snickered as he thought back to all the times he and Hutch entertained many a double dates at Venice Place, not to mention all the wild parties they threw or all the countless times he'd crash on the sofa whenever one of them was having a bad day.

"Oh yeah, lot's of good memories...you know, like getting knocked out in my own living room a couple of times!" Hutch exclaimed.

"All the fantastic parties we use to throw!" Starsky added.

"Being stabbed in the shower, that's always on my list of favorites!" Hutch proclaimed as he waved his finger in the air.

"All the times I crashed on your sofa whenever some dame you had the hots for would split and you needed some cheering up!" Starsky remined the blond.

Hutch started to reply with a smart come-back but Starsky's words hit home and he had to stop and compose himself.

Hutch found himself looking out the car window as he replied in a melancholy tone, "that did seem to happen a lot, huh?"

Starsky immediately regretted his words for even though he couldn't see his partner's face, he was sure he was more than likely thinking of Abby or Anna, maybe even Gillian.

"You know Starsk, believe it or not, I miss those nights...I mean, not the girls leaving me part...but you, being there...the two of us talking till the sun came up, that's the part I miss...we haven't done that in a long, long time," the blond said, choking back a lump in his throat.

Starsky looked over at his partner and thought to himself, " _it's always funny how you can read my mind, buddy...I miss those times too."_

Then the dark-haired detective replied as he poked Hutch in the arm, "what'da you say we have one of those nights, just you and me, real soon."

Hutch glanced at Starsky then smiled as he replied, "yeah, soon."

...

 _One month later_

"So, what do you think Starsk?" Hutch asked his partner as they went from room to room.

"It's really nice, Hutch," Starsky replied.

"And it's in a really great neighborhood too!" Hutch added with enthusiasm.

Starsky nodded in agreement then asked, "You sure you can afford the payments?"

"It'll be a bit tough at first but Val says she eventually wants to go back to work, so that'll help," the blond replied.

Starsky looked at his partner with concern.

Hutch shrugged off the look his best friend gave him and grabbed him by the arm and pulled him into another room.

"This room right here, it's gonna be the baby's nursery...Val want's to paint the walls sky blue with fluffy, white clouds on the ceiling...she's got all kinds of great ideas for the rest of the house too!" Hutch said as he waved his hands around, his excitement about the new house so apparent.

The happiness on the blond's face made Starsky push all doubts he had aside.

He patted Hutch on the back and with a huge grin he said, "It's perfect buddy, you three should be really happy here."

Hutch was overjoyed with his partner's approval.

"Come on, I wanna show you the huge backyard, it's got a great, big orange tree in it that's loaded with oranges!" Hutch said as he dragged Starsky towards the back door.

"Hey, maybe you guys can get a dog now...I'll dog sit for you when you guys go out of town if you need me too!" Starsky offered as they went out the door.

...

"So doctor, I trust you have good news for me?" Valerie said as she sat down in the doctor's office.

Doctor Waynewright removed his glasses and laid them on his desk before replying, "are you certain you want to continue this charade of yours?"

"I believe you know the answer to that question!" she answered back sharply.

The doctor leaned back in his chair and sighed heavily before stating, "I've found you and your husband a child...the mother of the child is due approximately the same time as...your supposedly due date."

"That's wonderful doctor!" Valerie gasped as she sat upright in her chair.

"The woman has made it perfectly clear that she definitely doesn't want the child," the doctor added to Valerie's satisfaction.

"And there is no way she will be linked to me in any way?" Valerie asked.

"None what so ever," the doctor assured her.

Valerie smiled gratefully then rose to her feet and held out her hand which the doctor refused to shake.

Valerie lowered her hand then replied smugly, "very well doctor, we'll work out all the details later and I assure you, you will be heavily compensated for all your efforts."

The doctor simply nodded as he watched the woman walk out the door.

...

 _One month later_

Hutch and Starsky had just walked into the squad room when Captain Dobey poked his head out his office door and said, "Starsky, Hutchinson, can I see you two in my office."

Hutch looked at his partner then followed him into their superior's office, closing the door behind them.

"What's up Cap'n?" Starsky asked as he sat down in one of the chairs in front of Dobey's desk while the blond sat in the chair next to him.

"We have some new information on the case that Connor and Kramer were working on before they were killed," Dobey informed his two detectives.

Both Hutch and Starsky perked up immediately.

"Our informant has told us that the men supposedly responsible for their death's are now operating out of New York," their superior stated.

Both detective's listened intently.

"It seems that they're running guns and drugs down from Canada and shipping them overseas to help fund a terrorist organization," Dobey continued.

"So where do we fit in Cap'n?" Starsky asked.

"You two are going undercover to infiltrate their operation, we already have three other men in place but so far they haven't been able to pin anything on the suspects," Dobey added.

Their superior picked up two manilla folders from his desk and tossed one to Starsky, the other to Hutch.

"I suggest you study up on the case, you leave for New York in two days," Dobey informed them.

"Wait a second Captain, I want to nail these creeps as much as you do but...I-I can't possibly go to New York now, not with Val's due date less than a month away!" the blond stated.

"Hutchinson, I'm well aware of your situation but if we don't act now, we blow our chance of ever nabbing these guys and besides, we'll keep a close eye on Valerie, the minute we suspect she's close we'll fly you back here in a heartbeat!" Dobey replied.

Hutch looked over at his partner.

"It's your call," Starsky said to the blond.

"You know I wouldn't be pressing the issue if there was any other way Hutch, you two are the best this department has," the captain said.

Hutch breathed a heavy sigh.

"Well, I suppose I can call my mother, she's been wanted to come and help out for some time now," Hutch replied.

Dobey eyed the detective as he waited for a definite answer.

"Alright Captain but you have to call me right away if anything happens!" the blond insisted as he pointed his finger at his superior.

Dobey agreed whole heartedly.

"Thank you Hutchinson, now, the chief is waiting upstairs in his office, he'll want to go over a few things to get the ball rolling," Dobey informed them as he stood up, motioning the detectives to follow him.

...

"Val is absolutely going to have my head when I tell her about New York!" Hutch said as he and Starsky pulled up in front of Hutch's newly purchased home.

"You want me to go in with you, you know, to offer some moral support?" Starsky offered.

"No, no, I can handle this, I'll see you in the morning," Hutch replied as he rolled his eyes and exited the Torino.

Starsky stuck his head out the car window and said to the blond as he started down the walk leading to his house, "if you can't, my couch is always available!"

Hutch just waved him off as he walked on.

Hutch opened the front door to his home and was greeted by the smell of fresh paint.

The blond crinkled his nose then headed for the source.

"Val?" he called out to his wife as he walked down the hallway.

"I'm in here!" Valerie quickly replied from the room that was soon to be the nursery.

Hutch walked into the room just as Valerie was pounding the lid back on the paint can.

"Honey, what in the world are you doing, I told you I would take care of that!" Hutch told her with concern in his voice as he took the paint can from her.

"I know but there was only the one wall left to do and I was feeling a little bored...doesn't it look great though?" his wife asked as she stepped back and admired the finished paint job then placed a kiss on her husbands lips.

"Yeah, terrific, now how about you go take a little break...why don't you go rest on the sofa while I fix us some dinner," Hutch insisted as he walked across the room and opened a window to let the paint fumes out and some fresh air in.

...

After dinner, when all the dishes had been washed, dried and put away, Hutch joined Valerie on the sofa.

"What would you like to watch this evening?" Valerie asked as she started to get up to turn on the television.

Hutch placed a gentle hand on her arm to stop her then said, "Val...honey, we need to talk about something."

The seriousness in his voice made her body stiffen.

"W-What is is Ken?" she asked.

Hutch thought about how he wanted to approach the subject then began, "Do you remember some time ago, those two officer who were killed, Connor and Kramer?

"Yes, I remember," she replied with a nod.

"Well, Dobey has a new lead on the men we feel are responsible for their deaths and he wants Starsky and I to lead up the investigation," Hutch added.

"That's only natural that he would want that, so why the long face?" she asked her husband.

Hutch rubbed his hand across his face.

"Sweetie, what is it?" Valerie asked her troubled husband.

Hutch look at Valerie intensely then replied, "Dobey wants us to go to New York the day after tomorrow."

"I-I told him how much I didn't want to go with the baby coming soon but he promised he'd keep close tabs on you and the second he heard anything," Hutch told her what Dobey had said just a few, short hours ago.

As Hutch went on and on about his aprehensions about leaving her Valerie secretly thought to herself, _"this is perfect timing, with Ken away, I can easily work everything into place, this is the best news!"_

With Hutch still rambling on Valerie smiled and placed her finger on his lips to silence him, "shhhh, darling it's fine," she said.

Hutch immediately stopped talking and his eyes widened with surprise.

"It is?" he asked stunned.

"Of course it is, the baby isn't due for almost a full month and Dobey needs you guys on this case, I'm perfectly fine with it," she told the blond.

"Y-You are?" the blond asked hesitantly.

"Yes, I am and it's like Dobey said, I'll make certain he calls you the moment anything happens," Valerie said as she brushed the bangs from Hutch forehead in a comforting gesture.

Hutch just smiled and shook his head in amazement.

"Have I ever told you before how wonderful you really are?" he asked his wife.

"Yes but I never get tired of hearing it," Valerie snickered as she leaned over and kissed Hutch on the lips.

"I love you so much," Hutch said sincerely as he returned her kiss with one a bit more passionate.

"Tell you what my lady, for being so understanding, I'm going to take you out for a nice, romantic dinner tomorrow night, what do you say?" Hutch murmured softly as he kissed Valerie's cheek softly.

"Mmmmm, sounds wonderful, it's a date," she replied softly as his kisses sent shivers down her spine.

"Oh, I almost forgot, I called my mother this afternoon after talking to Dobey and both her and Dad are flying in on Thursday, they'll be staying here with you until I get back, isn't that great? Hutch informed her.

"Y-You called your mother?" she asked as her master plan was quickly beginning to fall apart.

Yeah, she's crazy excited about the whole thing," Hutch added with a chuckle.

"That's very sweet of her Ken but I hate the idea of putting her and your father through all the trouble, I'll be perfectly fine..." Valerie started to say before Hutch interrupted her.

"Are you kidding me, this is their first grandchild, we'll be lucky if we can get them to go back home after the baby's born!" Hutch laughed.

"Besides, it was all part of the agreement, no Mom and Dad, then no New York!" Hutch exclaimed.

Valerie forced a smile then nodded reluctantly.

Hutch yawned, slapped his knees and stood up.

"I'm beat, I'm gonna take a shower then hit the sack," he said as he walked out of the room leaving Valerie to form a new plan.

...

Dobey had given both Starsky and Hutch the next day off to tie up any loose ends before leaving for New York the following day.

Hutch was in the bedroom packing when Valerie walked into the room and sat down on the bed.

She nervously rung her hands together as she watched her husband fold several pairs of slacks and place them in his suitcase before saying, "babe, I really wish you'd call your parents and tell them to hold off coming until the time is closer, I feel like it's such an imposition!"

Hutch looked her her and smiled then leaned over and kissed the top of her head as he replied, "don't be silly, honey, they're looking forward to it."

"But I..." Valerie started to say but Hutch placed a finger on her lips to silence her.

"Now I don't want to argue with you on this Val, it's settled!" Hutch insisted as he brushed back a wisp of Valerie's long, blonde hair and placed it behind her ear.

"I'm gonna head over to Starsky's to go over some things before we head to New York, why don't you take a nice, little nap before our dinner date tonight, huh? Hutch suggested.

Valerie sighed then nodded in agreement.

Hutch finished his packing, zipped up his suitcase then leaned over and kissed Valerie on the lips.

"I'll be back in a little while," he said softly before walking out of the bedroom.

Valerie placed her hands in her head as she mumbled to herself, "what am I going to do now?'

...

Starsky was whipping up a homemade chocolate shake in his blender when he heard a knock on his front door.

Certain that it was Hutch he called out, "It's open!"

The blond opened the door and walked in.

He spied his partner in the kitchen and walked over to see what he was concocting.

"Chocolate shake, want some?" Starsky offered.

Hutch held up his hand in protest.

"Okay, you don't know what you're missing," Starsky said as he poured the drink into a tall glass and began to gulp it down.

After he managed to chug down half the glass full he paused and wiped his mouth with the back of his hand before asking, "so, how did it go with Val last night, is she pretty pissed?"

Hutch went over to the refrigerator and pulled out a bottle of beer then walked over to the counter, picked up the bottle opener that laid there and popped the cap off the bottle as he replied, "No, I-I just can't figure it Starsk, I couldn't believe it, she seemed almost borderline ecstatic that I was gonna be gone!"

Starsk paused in mid gulp as he looked over at the blond then said, "well, maybe she's getting tired of your mother hen attitude, you can be rather smothering at times."

Hutch shot his partner a look then replied, "I am not the mother hen smothering type!"

Starsk almost choked on the rest of his remaining shake as he coughed out a reply, "yeah, okay, if you say so!"

Starsky downed the rest of his drink and rinsed out his glass in the sink then turned to Hutch and asked, "so, what time is our flight out tomorrow?"

"It's at six a.m." Hutch informed him as he reached into the pocket of his jacket and withdrew some papers.

"You may want to study up on this," Hutch suggested as he handed Starsky the papers.

"What's all this?" Starsky asked as he leafed through the information.

"Our aliases, oh and here's your identification," the blond said as he handed Starsky his temporary, fake driver's license.

"Charles Pavlovsky from Wilmington Delaware, you got to be kidding me?" Starsky expressed his disapproval.

"So what's yours?" he asked the blond.

"Mine, oh it's...Vance Stoneridge from Sioux Falls, South Dakota," Hutch replied as he pulled his wallet from his back pocket and showed his partner his driver's license.

"So how's come I don't get a cool name too?" Starsky whined.

"Hey, don't complain to me pal, talk to Dobey!" Hutch said defensively as he placed his wallet back in his pocket.

Hutch then looked at his watch and said, "okay, I only got about another hour for us to go over things before I gotta leave, I'm taking Val out for dinner this evening."

Starsky, still miffed about his alias just frowned as he motioned for Hutch to sit down at the kitchen table.

...

Hutch and Val had finished their evening meal and were about to leave just as a familiar face was entering.

"Ken, look who it is?" Valerie exclaimed, with a hint of distain in her voice.

Hutch had just paid for their dinner when he turned and saw the dark haired woman standing at the doorway to the restaruant, catching him completely off guard.

"Kate!," he said almost in a whisper.

Kate and Hutch's eyes locked instantly and a brief smile crept to Kate's lips as she made her way towards the couple.

"Hello Val...Hutch," Kate said hesitantly as she forced her eyes away from Hutch's to Valerie's then to Valerie's swollen belly as she swallowed the lump in her throat thinking back to the night when Valerie came to her home to tell Hutch she was pregnant.

 _"Was it really that long ago?"_ Kate thought to herself, it seemed like it was only yesterday when the blond had broken her heart by returning to Valerie that night.

"How are you?" Hutch asked with sincerity as his eyes soaked in every inch of her beauty.

Kate was dressed in a gold, shimmering, backless, below the knee dress that enhanced her slim figure.

Hutch was mesmerized, a fact that was very clear to Valerie.

As if in a display of ownership, Valerie placed her hand on the crook of Hutch's arm and squeezed it tight.

"I'm fine, I've been very busy at the hospital," she replied.

"How's Lucas?" was Hutch's next question.

"He's great, he's really loving school," she answered back.

Just then a rather tall, dark and distinguished man entered the restaurant and walked up to Kate and placed his hand on Kate's bare back and said curtly, "hopefully the valet will drive my Mercedes somewhat more carefully than that old hunk of junk Ford he's bringing around to the front as we speak!"

Realizing he was interrupting the conversation between Kate and the other couple standing with her he apologized and nodded to them.

Hutch pulled his eyes away from the stranger's hand that was softly caressing Kate's back and forced a smile.

"Hutch, Val...this is Ben Hollander...Ben, these are...some friends of mine...this is Ken Hutchinson and...his wife Valerie," Kate introduced them, refusing to look at Hutch.

The stranger held out his hand and shook Hutch's as Hutch replied, "I'm also the owner of that old hunk of junk outside,"

"Oops, sorry!" Ben offered a smug apology as he asked Kate if their table was ready.

"I-I haven't really had time to speak to the hostess yet Ben," Kate informed her date.

"Well, let me go check, it was nice meeting you both...oh and congratulations!" Ben said, referring to Valerie's obvious pregnancy before walking away.

 _"Where did you find that guy?"_ Hutch wanted to say as he watched the other man walk away but instead he lied and said, "nice guy!" sarcastically.

Hutch's sarcastic remark irritated Kate as she thought to herself, _"what was I suppose to do when you left me, join a nunnery?"_

Instead she replied, "he is actually very nice, we work at the hospital together."

"Oh, so Mr. Tall, Dark and Smug is a doctor as well, great!" Hutch said bitterly.

Kate just glared at the blond.

The valet entered the front door and held out the keys to Hutch who was temporarily occupied so Valerie offered to take them.

"Ken, we better go, you have an early flight tomorrow and you should turn in early...it was really nice seeing you again Kate, enjoy your dinner," Valerie said as she began to walk away.

Kate smiled and nodded cordially then waited for Hutch to follow his wife.

He started to walk away the stopped and turned around just as Kate was heading for her table.

"Kate, please wait a second!" Hutch said as he placed a hand gently on her arm to stop her.

"I-I'm sorry, I was way out of line, it's just that I care about you...," Hutch started to say before Kate interrupted.

"Please don't, Hutch!" Kate insisted as she felt the tears well up in her eyes, his arm touching her skin still sending chills up her spine even after all this time.

Hutch paused then replied, "I'm sorry, I know you don't believe that but it's true...I just want you to be happy, that's all."

Kate simply nooded, her face still turned away.

Hutch hesitated another moment then said, "Listen, I know I have no right to ask you this but...Starsky and I are going to New York on an assignment, we may be gone for a couple of weeks or more...do you think you could maybe see it in your heart to check in on Valerie once or twice while we're gone, I'm really worried about being away with the baby coming so close."

With those words, Kate's heart softened instantly.

Kate could tell in his voice that he was greatly concerned for his wife and their unborn child.

She turned to face him and smiled briefly as she replied, "of course I will look in on her."

Then her thoughts raced back to what he had just told her about him and Starsky going to New York on an assignment.

"This assignment, it's not dangerous I hope!" she exclaimed.

Just then Valerie called out to Hutch again.

"I better go, thank you for agreeing to keep an eye on Val for me, it means a lot to me, I'll see you," the blond said as he turned and walked away.

"Hutch, you never answered my question about the assisnment!" Kate called out to him but he was gone.

...

The plane touched down in New York on schedule and the guys made their way to the hotel where Hutch immediately called his wife, only there was no answer at home.

"Guess I'll call her a little later, we have about three hours before we meet our contact, you wanna go grab something to eat? Hutch asked his partner.

"You gotta ask? Starsky replied as he jumped up off of his hotel bed and hurried for the door.

"How stupid of me!" Hutch admitted as they exited the hotel room.

"You said it pal, not me!" Starsky ribbed his best friend as they walked town to the elevator.

 _Meanwhile, back in Bay City_

"What do you mean you have some bad news, you promised me a baby, do you know what this will mean for you if you go back on your word?" Valerie spat angrily as she sat across Doctor Waynewright in his office.

"There's been some unforeseeable circumstances that have come up Valerie, it's nothing I can control!" the doctor exclaimed.

"What kind of unforeseeable circumstances, doctor?" Valerie growled.

The doctor hesitated then replied nervously, "the baby you were promised...it seems they've detected a heart normality in the the last ultrasound.

"A heart normality, what does that mean?" Valerie asked.

"The baby has developed an enlarged heart, in all probability it will be stillborn and even if it does survive it's birth it will more than likely only live a few hours or at the very most, a few days," Doctor Waynewright informed her.

"No, that can't be, your sources are wrong, I need that baby!" Valerie exclaimed with denial as she began to rock back and forth in her chair.

"My sources are very acurate Valerie, I'm very sorry," the doctor expressed remorse.

Valerie thought back to the night before, when she and Hutch had bumped into Kate at the restaurant.

 _"Any fool could have seen that he still cared for her!"_ Valerie thought to herself.

Valerie was convinced if there was no child, there was no future for her and Hutch and that he would immediately run back to Kate.

"You need to find me another baby and before my husband returns home!" Valerie bellowed.

"I can't do that Valerie," the doctor told her.

"You can't or you won't?" she asked.

"Both," he simply said.

Valerie glared at the doctor then stood up quickly.

"Fine, then you can kiss this all goodbye, Doctor!" she hissed as she waved her hands about the doctor's office.

"I will call your wife the instant I leave this office and give her all the nasty, little details of your after hour affairs with that little trollop you call a secretary!" Valerie warned adamantly as she pointed towards the door.

"No, no you won't Valerie, you see, if you were to do that than you would be exposing yourself as well and that's the last thing you'll ever do, isn't it?" he said defiantly.

Valerie was struck down by his words, for she knew he was right, exposing him would only expose her and if there was any chance at all to save her marriage we would make sure she fought to the bitter end.

"Valerie, I'm imploring you, tell your husband the truth, ask him for your forgiveness and maybe there's still hope for the both of you yet!" the doctor begged her as his moral ethics kicked in.

"I can't, I just can't, why can't you understand that!" Valerie exclaimed as she burst into tears and fled the doctor's office and headed for the elevator.

Once inside the elevator she pressed the button for the lobby level and waited as the elevator descended, thankful that she was alone.

As the elevator lowered she noticed the button marked maternity and without thinking, she pressed it.

When the doors opened up on that floor, Valerie slowly exited and walked down the hallway.

Numb and an emotional wreck, she found herself looking through the glass window at all the newborns.

Beside her was a woman, early to mid thirties with fair features in a rope and slippers gazing lovingly at an infant all the way on the right.

The woman looked over at Valerie and smiled then said proudly, "that's my son, the one over there, isn't he the most handsome child you've ever seen?"

"He-He's very beautiful, you should be very proud," Valerie said as she wiped her tears dry.

"What's the matter dear, is everything alright?" the woman asked with concern.

"Oh, I'm fine, you know how us women get when the time gets very close, the emotions go crazy!" Valerie said with a laugh.

"When is your due date?" the woman inquired.

"Less than four weeks away," she lied as she rubbed the pillow she had taped to her stomach.

"I bet you're so excited, I'm excited too, I get to take my boy home tomorrow!" the woman said happily as she tapped lightly on the window as if her child could see and hear her.

"You and your husband must be very happy," Valerie said.

Just then a cloud of sadness swept over the other woman's face as she quietly stated, "the child's father left me as soon as he found out I was pregnant, it's just the two of us now, it will be a struggle but we'll make it through, god willing.

"I'm so sorry," Valerie said sympathetically.

The woman smiled through her sadness and said, "I hope you have a good man, someone to take care of you and your little one."

"Oh yes, my husband is wonderful, he can hardly wait for the baby to be born!" Valerie answered with honesty.

"That's lovely...well, I'm afraid I'm feeling a bit tired, you take care of yourself dear and the best of luck to you and your family," the woman said as she patted Valerie on the arm before walking away.

Once she was alone again, Valerie moved down to get a closer look at the other woman's baby and was taken aback when it opened it's eyes.

The color of the baby's eyes was indescribable, it was like looking into a crisp, blue ocean, the depth of them went on and on forever.

Valerie always had to catch her breath whenever she looked into her husband's eyes but the eyes of this child were even more astonishing, it was like they could see into her very soul.

...


	5. Chapter 5

Starsky and Hutch walked into the bar where they were to meet their informant.

They looked around the room briefly then walked over and sat down on the only remaining two bar stools and ordered a couple of beers while they waited.

The two detectives only had to wait a few minutes when a short, stocky man walked up and stood beside Starsky and motioned to the bartender.

The bartender walked over and the man at the bar said, "Rum and Coke with a twist of lime, heavy on the Rum, light on Coke."

Hutch looked over at Starsky and nodded when they heard the drink order and recognized it as their code.

"You Wally?" Starsky asked the man quietly as he took a sip of his beer.

The man sized the two detectives up and down then mumbled, "let's talk over in the corner," as he pointed to a table across the room.

Both Hutch and Starsky casually stood up and with their beers in hand, they followed the man to the table and sat down.

The informant cautiously looked around the bar room then asked, "So, whose who?"

"I'm Hutch, this is Starsky," the blond replied quietly as he pointed to his partner.

"And which one of you is Pavlovsky and which one of you is Stoneridge?" the man questioned the two detectives.

"I'm Pavlovsky," Starsky answered in an irritated tone, still hating his alias.

Hutch chuckled at the thought then softly asked the informant, "so, what do you have for us?"

"Well, I've scored a meeting for you guys with Lou Almato tomorrow afternoon at two o'clock," the informant replied.

"This Almato character, he's the head honcho?" Starsky asked.

"Yeah, that's right, he's looking for a couple of guys to head up his operation in Jersey, so you two better know what you're doing, Lou can usually smell a cop from a mile away!" the snitched warned.

"You don't need to worry about that, we know what we're doing," Hutch assured their informant.

"I sure as hell hope so, or it's my neck too, along with yours if he finds out I double crossed him!" the snitched added nervously as he glanced around the room.

"Now...when do I get my money?" the informant asked.

Hutch carefully pulled out an envelope from the breast pocket of his jacket and counted out several one hundred dollar bills and handed it to the man.

"Hey, this isn't what we agreed on!" the snitch grumbled.

Hutch leaned in close and softly said, "you get half now...if your information and assistance pans out, you'll get the other half after our meeting with Almato."

The snitch glared at the blond detective then looked over at Starsky who nodded in agreement with his partner.

The informant mumbled under his breath his disapproval then reached into his jacket and pulled out a piece of crumpled paper and slid it over towards Hutch and uttered, "the address where you're suppose to meet."

The man got up from his chair then bent down and added in an irritated tone, "try not to get yourselves killed until after I get the rest of what's coming to me!"

The snitch stood up straight, adjusted his tie then walked out of the bar without looking back.

"You get the feeling he's not too happy with our working relationship?" Starsky asked with a smirk.

Hutch just smiled as they both quietly finished their beers.

...

As soon as the detectives got back to their hotel room, Hutch phoned Valerie back home in California.

"Hello," Hutch's wife said as she picked up the phone on the other end.

Relieved to hear her voice, Hutch replied lovingly, "hi, baby...boy it's sure good to hear your voice."

Starsky smiled over at his partner then made his way to the bathroom to take a shower and to give Hutch some privacy as he carried on his conversation.

"Oh Ken, I miss you so much, how are things going in New York?" Valerie asked.

"Well, we'll have a better idea after tomorrow but let's not talk about it now...how are you feeling sweetheart?" Hutch asked with concern.

"I'm just fine, the baby is kicking away, I'm certain he's going to be a soccer player when he gets old enough!" Valerie said with a laugh.

Hutch chuckled at her reply then informed her, "don't forget, my parents are suppose to be there sometime around ten tomorrow morning"

Valerie frowned and rolled her eyes, thankful that her husband could not see her expression then replied, "yes but I still think it's silly for them to come stay!"

"Okay, hey listen honey, we really can't be talking too long, I just wanted to check up on you and make sure everything was all right and to tell you good night...I love you Val," Hutch said softly.

Valerie cradled the phone against her ear and sighed.

"You be careful darling and come home soon, I miss you so much!" Hutch's wife said sincerely.

"Me too and you be sure to keep in touch with Dobey if anything should happen with you and the baby...oh and give my love to Mom and Dad when they get there," Hutch insisted.

"I will sweetheart, good night dear," Valerie replied, blowing a kiss into the phone before hanging up.

Hutch waited until he heard Valerie hang up the phone at her end before hanging up himself.

Just then Starsky walked out of the bathroom, wearing only his pajama bottoms and his hair damp from the shower.

"Everything okay with Val?" Starsky asked as he dried his curly hair with a hotel towel.

"Yep, seems to be," Hutch said as he got to his feet.

"Hope you saved some hot water for me," the blond added as he rummaged through his suitcase for a pair of sweat pants and headed for the bathroom.

...

The next morning, the Hutchinsons arrived from the airport twenty minutes past ten and were knocking on the door of Hutch and Valerie's new home as Val was sipping on her morning coffee.

"Here we go!" Valerie mumbled under her breath as she went to answer the door.

"Hello dear," Mrs. Hutchinson exclaimed with enthusiasm as Val opened the front door.

Valerie gave Hutch's mother a quick peck on the cheek and a hug.

Hutch's father followed close behind with their luggage and placed them on the floor before giving his daughter-in-law a kiss and a hug as well.

"Oh my goodness, let's get a look at you!" Mrs. Hutchinson insisted as she touched both sides of Valerie's face then gently patted her extended stomach.

Valerie quickly moved away and distanced herself from her mother-in-law as she stepped behind a chair.

"Is that fresh coffee I smell?" Mr. Hutchinson asked as he enhaled deeply.

"Yes it is, would you like a cup?" Valerie offered as she headed for the kitchen with her in-laws right behind her.

"I'd love some, the coffee on the plane was horrible!" Hutch's father proclaimed as he watched Valerie pour them both a cup.

"I can't wait to see the new house, the last time we talked to Kenneth he just went on and on about it!" Mrs. Hutchinson said as she looked around the kitchen.

Valerie looked at her watch then said, "well, let me give you a quick tour then I'll show you your room, then I'm afraid I'll have to leave you for a bit, I have some errands to run."

Hutch's mother placed her coffee cup on the counter then said, "perhaps Richard can run those errands for you dear, you really should be taking it easy."

"Oh no, I'm perfectly fine Margaret, the two of you must be exhausted after your flight and besides, it will only take me an hour or so," Valerie said.

"Now, how about that tour!" Valerie added as she placed her coffee cup in the sink and motioned for them to follow her.

...

Two o'clock rolled around and Starsky and Hutch drove their rental to the address giving to them by their informant.

The building was an old paper mill that was converted into an office and warehouse for Almato and his men.

Hutch and Starsky walked through the front door and were greeted by a woman who stood near a filing cabinet with her arms full of paperwork.

"Hi-ya Miss, Pavlovsky and Stoneridge...we have a two o'clock appointment with Mr. Almato," Starsky informed the receptionist.

The young woman looked both detectives up and down then smiled.

"Yes, of course, I'll let Lou know you're here," the woman replied, batting her eyes at the two of them before walking into the office door in front of her, making sure she swayed her hips back and forth for the guys to see.

Starsky looked over at his partner and wiggled his eyes while Hutch just smirked.

The receptionist returned a few seconds later and said, as she directed them to her employer's office, "Mr. Almato will see you gentlemen now."

"Thank you very much," Starsky replied with a smoldering look that made the woman's toes curl.

Hutch just smiled at the woman and followed his partner towards the door.

Starsky leaned in close to Hutch and whispered, "mean or nice?"

"Huh?" Hutch asked.

"Which do you want to be, the bad ass or sweet and lovable?" Starsky reiterated.

"Oh...sweet and lovable of course!" Hutch confirmed with a smile.

"Naturally," Starsky mumbled back as he entered the office first.

Starsky quickly adjusted the expression on his face to one a bit more somber to get into character, while Hutch, to match Starsky's performance, flashed a huge smile when he saw the man seated by the desk.

Before either Starsky or Hutch mouthed a greeting, Almato yelled out in a harsh New York accent, "Hey Blondie, you born in a barn?"

Hutch just stared at the man behind the desk.

"Shut the damn door for cryin' out loud?" Almato added with a snarl.

Starsky looked at Hutch and waited for him to shut the office door.

Hutch, a little peeved, hesitated then walked over to the door and slammed it shut.

This prompted Almato to stand upright from his chair as he glared at Hutch.

Starsky snickered slightly to try and lighten the mood as Hutch walked back over to the desk.

Almato, red faced by Hutch's actions managed to calm himself down as he grumbled, "take a seat, both of you!"

Starsky smiled and thanked the man while Hutch was slow to move.

Starsky sat down and motioned for Hutch to do the same.

After both detectives were seated Almato asked, "so which one of you is Pavlovsky and which one of you is Stoneridge?"

"Umm, I'm Pavlovsky...Charles Pavlovsky but you can call me Chuck!" Starsky said as he offered his hand to shake.

Almato ignored the handshake and replied sharply, "I hate the name Chuck, my best friend's name was Chuck!"

"Uhh, was?" Starsky questioned the man.

"Yeah, he ran off to Bolivia with some broad and took eight hundred thousands dollars of my money with him...needless to say, he ain't my best friend no more!"

"Ahhh, that's too bad...ain't it Stone?" Starsky said to Hutch as he poked the blond's arm.

"Yeah, I'm all busted up about it!" Hutch replied as he tapped his fingers against the arm of his chair trying to look disinterested.

Almato was getting more and more irate with Hutch by the minute as his attention focused in on Hutch's left hand as it continued tapping.

"You married?" He asked Hutch when he noticed the tan line around the blond's ring finger.

Hutch noticed Almato staring at his hand and quickly gathered why he was asking.

"Because if you are I should tell you...I don't like any of my guys being family men...I hate having to tell their widows when their husbands get bumped off, you know what I mean?" Almato added with a chuckle.

"Yeah, I know what you mean...but don't worry, I'm divorced...my wife left me," Hutch said somberly.

"Awww, now that's a real shame," Almato replied as he laughed out loud.

"Yeah, she ran off to Bolivia with some guy and his suitcase full of recently acquired cash." Hutch said with a smirk.

Almato, pushed to the breaking point, jumped up from his chair and leaned over and grabbed Hutch's shirt collar just as he was getting to his feet as well.

"You lousy creep, I ought to crack your head opened!" Almato growled as his grip around Hutch's neck grew tighter.

Starsky quickly got to his feet and attempted to pry Almato's finger's loose from his partner's throat.

"Fellows please, we're all on the same side here!" Starsky said loudly as he managed to peel Almato's fingers away.

Hutch started to make a move across the desk but Starsky stopped him and forceable pushed his partner back down into his seat.

Once he was sufficiently satisfied that Hutch was going to stay put he patted the blond on the stomach and then turned his attention back to Almato.

"Mr Almato...may I call you Lou?" Starsky asked politely.

Almato shrugged his shoulder as an okay gesture.

"Lou, you have to forgive my friend here, the wounds are still pretty raw, I mean with his lady up and leaving him and all, he just hasn't been himself lately!" Starsky pleaded, trying to gain a rapport with the man.

Almato looked at Starsky then turned to Hutch and squinted his eyes as he glared at the blond.

He was silent for a moment then replied, "ok, I know the feeling...but I gotta' say, I don't like you Blondie!"

"That's a shame 'cause I happen to think that you're the cat's meow," Hutch replied sarcastically.

"You're just damn lucky I'm in need of a couple good men!" Almato added.

"We're better than good Lou, we're the best!" Starsky said proudly with a smile.

"So I hear," Almato mumbled as he leaned back in his chair.

He then silently eyed both detectives for several seconds before leaning forward in his seat.

Almato quickly scribbled on a piece of paper and handed it to Starsky as he instructed, "meet Danny, my number one man at this address at nine o'clock tomorrow night for the drop off."

Starsky smiled and took the piece of paper, looking at it briefly before placing it in his jacket pocket.

"You can count on us Lou, can't he Stone?" Starsky asked his partner.

Hutch slowly rose up from his chair and adjusted his shirt collar as he simply said, "yeah!" and walked out the door.

"See you Lou!" Starsky said before following after his partner.

Once outside the building and far enough away from earshot Starsky grumbled, "way to stay in character there partner, what happened to sweet and lovable?"

"I didn't like him!" Hutch replied adamantly as they climbed into the rental.

"Yeah well, he doesn't get my vote for business man of the year either but it is what it is, buddy!" Starsky answered back as he started the car and drove off.

...

Valerie drove down the freeway and headed towards town.

In order for her plan to work she needed to get rid of her in-laws and she needed to do it as soon as possible.

After pulling off the freeway Valerie drove a short distance before coming to the main street in town.

She pulled into the parking lot of the local hardware store then parked her car and got out.

Valerie hurried inside and scanned the aisles one by one until she found what she was looking for.

She then picked up the box and proceeded to the checkout.

Valerie placed the box on the counter and smiled at the clerk on duty as she opened her purse.

She jumped slightly when a voice behind her asked, "Hmmm, you got a mouse problem there Mrs. Hutchinson?"

Valerie turned to see the owner of the hardware store standing behind her.

"Oh, hello Mr. Lingelton...uhhh, yes I'm afraid we do," Valerie replied nervously as she paid for the rat poison

"Pesky little critters aren't they?" the store owner added.

"Yes, they certainly are!" Hutch's wife said as she collected her change.

She then quickly picked up the bag containing the poison and nodded to the man.

"You have a pleasant day Mr. Lingelton," Valerie said with a smile before turning to leave.

"You too Mrs. Hutchinson!" he called out to her as she walked out the door.

Valerie's next stop was the hospital.

She took the elevator to the maternity ward and walked down the hall to the nursery.

She glanced through the glass window searching for one particular infant and when she saw him she smiled.

 _"Good, I'm not too late!"_ she said to herself as she continued on down the hall.

Valerie peeked into every open door of the hospital rooms until she saw the patient she was looking for.

The woman had her back towards the door and was placing her personal belongings into a suitcase.

Valerie lightly tapped on the door to get the other woman's attention.

When the woman turned around a look of surprise came across her face then a smile.

"Hello there!" she said when she recognized Valerie from the day before.

"May I come in?" Valerie asked.

"Of course, please do!" the woman said as she finished her packing and closed the latch on her suitcase.

Valerie walked into the hospital room and said, "I was just in to sign some paperwork for my doctor and thought I'd stop by and see if you needed a ride home."

"Oh, I'd hate to inconvenience you, my little Joey and I can just as easily take a bus," the woman replied as she placed her suitcase by the door.

"Now don't be silly, I insist, how soon will you be discharged?" Valerie asked.

"Well, I'm actually ready to go now, are you sure you don't mind?" the woman asked for reassurance.

"It's no bother...now let's go get that beautiful baby boy of yours!" Valerie said with a smile as she placed her hand on the woman's arm.

"You know, I just realized, I don't even know your name!" the woman said with a laugh.

"Oh my, that's true...It's Beverly, Beverly Marcus," Valerie lied as she stopped and offered her hand.

"My name is Janelle Porter, such a pleasure to meet you Beverly," The woman said sincerely as she shook Valerie's hand.

...

Valerie pulled into the back parking lot of Janelle's apartment building and put the car in park.

"Let me help you with the baby," Valerie offered as they both got out of the vehicle.

"Are you sure, I feel as if I've imposed on you so much already!" Janelle said as she struggled to hold both the infant and her suitcase.

"Of course I'm sure and besides you look like you're having a time trying to juggle Joey and your bag!" Valerie insisted as she took the child in her arms.

They made their way into the apartment complex and then up two flights of stairs.

Janelle stopped and unlocked the door to her apartment.

Just as they walked through the front door the phone began to ring.

"The nursery is just down the hallway on the left if you don't mind putting him in his crib," the other woman motioned in the direction of the infant's room.

"Absolutely," Valerie said as Janelle picked up the phone.

Valerie made her way down the hall and into the nursery with the baby nestled quietly in her arms.

 _"Kind of a dreary room!"_ she thought to herself as she looked around the sparsely decorated room.

Valerie could hear the other woman talking on the phone as she placed the infant gently in the crib and smiled at his angelic face.

She then began to look around the room again.

Valerie walked back over to the doorway and peeked out to make sure the child's mother was still engrossed in her telephone conversation.

Satisfied that she was, Valerie dashed back into the room and hurried over to the only window.

She pulled back the drapes and looked out through the glass while she exclaimed quietly, "perfect!" when she saw the fire escape right outside the window.

Valerie then proceeded to unlock the lock on the window and then checked to make sure the window moved up and down freely.

She then walked back over to the crib and brushed her finger across the baby's soft, pink cheek as she whispered softly, "don't you worry my little angel, Mommy will be back for you just as soon as I can, I promise."

"Is he all settled in?" the other woman's voice called out quietly as she entered the room.

"Yes, he's sound asleep," Valerie answered in a hushed tone as they both watched the baby sleep.

"Would you like to stay and have a cup of tea?" the other woman asked.

"Oh, Janelle, I'd really love to but I'm afraid I have some other errands to run before my husband gets home!" Valerie informed her.

"I'd love to come back and visit again soon if you don't mind, maybe after my baby comes!" Valerie added as she rubbed the pillow taped to her stomach.

"I'd like that and thank you so much for all you've done Beverly, you are a true godsend!" Janelle exclaimed gratefully as they both exited the nursery and walked to the front door.

Valerie reached over and gave the other woman a hug then said, "I'll see you soon, take care."

She then left through the front door and away she went.

...

When Valerie pulled into her own driveway she got out of her car and opened the trunk.

She then opened the bag from the hardware store and discreetly placed it's contents in her purse.

Valerie then calmly walked up the walk that led to her front door and went inside.

Her father in-law was sitting in the living room reading the daily paper.

"Hello, I'm back!" she called out as she walked through the living room.

"Hello, dear, all caught up with your errands?" Mr. Hutchinson asked as he laid the paper aside.

"Yes, where's Mom?" Valerie asked as she looked around the room.

"She's in the kitchen making sandwiches," Hutch's father replied as he folded up the newspaper and then stood up and followed his daughter-in-law.

Mrs. Hutchinson smiled with delight when she saw Valerie enter the kitchen.

"Hello Val, you're just in time for lunch, I hope you're hungry!" Hutch's mother exclaimed as she placed the plate full of sandwiches on the table and poured three glasses of milk.

"I'm starving, thank you! Valerie said as she placed her purse safely on the kitchen counter and took a seat at the table.

Her in-laws quickly joined her and all three ate and talked about the baby through the whole meal.

After they were all finished Valerie picked up her plate and glass then took it to the sink.

She started to clear the rest of the table when her mother in-law called out, "I'll take care of this dear, why don't you go upstairs and take a little nap, you must be so exhausted from all that running around you did earlier."

"Actually, I am kind of tired, if you don't mind, I think I will lay down for little bit," Valerie said.

She thanked her mother in-law for the lunch then grabbed her purse from the counter and headed for the upstairs.

Once Valerie was quietly in her room, she locked the door behind her and then proceeded to take her hardware store purchase from her bag.

She scanned over the writing on the box then walked over to the phone by the bed and dialed the operator.

Valerie waited for the operator to pick up then she said, "yes operator, I need the number for Poison Control, please."

She waited a few seconds then jotted down the number on a tablet that laid by the phone.

She thanked the operator then pressed the button on the phone to disconnect before dialing the other number.

"Yes, I hope you can help me, it's very important...my elderly grandmother who lives with me and who sometimes gets confused...it seems she accidentally mistook rat poisoning for what she thought was sugar and drank some in her coffee!" Valerie lied to the person on the other end of the phone.

"I know, it's terrible but what I was wondering is, how much of the poison can a person handle before it's fatal?" Valerie asked as she tried to keep her voice lowered.

Valerie waited for a reply.

"So you're saying a small amount will only make someone very ill but is likely not to be fatal? Valerie inquired.

"Yes, apparently she only added a small amount to her coffee because she doesn't really seem all that sick," Valerie added.

"Yes, we're taking her to the hospital just to be on the safe side...thank you so much for the information...goodbye," Valerie replied before hanging up.

Valerie placed the box of rat poison back in her purse then placed it on the floor beside her bed as she laid down to relax for a few hours before dinner.

...

The next morning, Valerie arose from bed far earlier than her in-laws.

She showered and dressed then gathered her purse that secretly contained the rat poison then headed downstairs.

Valerie tried to be as quiet as possible for she knew if her mother-in-law heard her making any kind of noise, she would be down instantly to check on her.

She quietly opened the kitchen cabinet and pulled out a small bowl and gently placed it on the kitchen counter.

Valerie then tore open the box of poison and poured some of the granular into the bowl as well as in an empty coffee cup then placed the bowl of poison back in the cabinet as far back as she could reach, just in case she needed to use it more than the one time.

She then tucked the box of poison down under the sink towards the back out of sight.

Valerie then proceeded to make the morning coffee, knowing that it would most definitely bring Hutch's mother downstairs when she smelled it brewing.

Just as the coffee pot began to perk Hutch's mother entered the kitchen and ask lovingly, "good morning dear, how are you feeling this morning?"

"Good morning, I'm quite well thank you, how did you sleep last night, in a strange bed and all?" Valerie asked her mother-in-law.

"Oh, I slept very well, it's so peaceful here!" Mrs. Hutchinson exclaimed as she sat down at the table with her daughter in-law.

"Yes, it really is, it's one of the reasons we chose this home," Valerie added as she got up to pour the coffee for them both.

With her back to her mother-in-law, Valerie cautiously pour coffee into the cup that contained the rat poison and stirred it with a spoon.

She began to have second thoughts about giving the cup to Hutch's mother but she knew in order for her plan to work, she had to go through with it.

Valerie placed the cup of coffee in front of her mother-in-law and smiled briefly before returning to pour herself a cup.

She then sat back down at the table and nervously watched Hutch's mother begin to sip out of her cup.

"I thought it would be fun for you and I to go shopping today, there are still a few things I need yet for the baby and then perhaps we can do lunch at the new cafe in town that everyone is raving about, that is if you want to," Valerie suggested as she watched Hutch's mother finish her cup of coffee.

"That sounds wonderful dear," Mrs. Hutchinson replied with a smile.

"Would you like another cup?" Valerie asked as she got up to fetch the coffee pot.

"No thank you dear, I should go get dressed for our morning out, I'll only be a short while," Hutch's mother said as she got up from the table and exited the kitchen.

Valerie picked up the empty coffee cup and looked down into it, feeling a tremendous amount of guilt, she quickly washed it in the sink and placed it in the drying rack before sitting down to finish her coffee.

...

Mr. Hutchinson was just pulling on his sweater when his wife walked out of the bathroom and sat down on the bed wearily.

"What is it dear, I thought you were all excited about going out with Valerie this morning?" her husband asked.

"I-I was but suddenly, I don't feel all that well," Mrs. Hutchinson said as she placed her hand on her stomach.

"Really, what seems to be the problem, Margaret?" Hutch's father asked as he placed his hand on his wife's forehead.

"I'm getting terrible stomach cramps...I just don't feel well at all!" Mrs. Hutchinson exclaimed as she began to lie down on the bed.

"Perhaps it was something you ate last night dear, should I call for a doctor?" her husband asked with growing concern.

"Let's not get too excited yet dear, I'm sure it's just some kind of bug or something," Hutch's mother stated as she pulled the bed covers up to her chin.

"Would you mind going downstairs and telling Valerie that I don't think we'll be going out like we planned but don't get her too worried as to why!" Mrs. Hutchinson asked her husband as she tried to force a slight smile.

"Yes love but are you sure you don't wan't me call a doctor?" Mr. Hutchinson asked again.

"I'm quite certain dear, now go and just let me rest for a bit," Mrs. Hutchinson said as she patted her husband's hand before motioning out of the room.

...

"Are you out of your mind?" Dr. Waynewright exclaimed when hearing Valerie's plan after being called to her home that morning.

"Shhhh, keep your voice down, they are liable to hear you!" Valerie replied as she looked up the stairs.

"You've seriously gone too far Valerie, this is way too dangerous and I refuse to be a part of it!" Dr. Waynewright declared hs immense disapproval.

"Doctor, if I lose my husband then I lose everything and if that happens nothing else will matter...but if I do lose everything I would have no problem taking you down with me...so if you know what is good for you...!" Valerie started to say but was stopped in mid-sentence when Mr. Hutchinson appeared on the stairs.

Hutch's father looked at the man with surprise then turned to his daughter in-law and said, "I'm sorry dear but it appears your mother-in-law won't be going shopping with you this morning, she's suddenly taken ill and has gone back to bed!"

"Taken ill, well is she all right, Dad?" Valerie asked as if surprised.

"She seems to think it's some kind of stomach bug but she won't let me call a doctor!" Hutch's father stated with concern.

"Well, it seems we're in luck then...Dad, this is my doctor, Doctor Waynewright...he was just checking up on me before heading into the hospital...I'm sure he wouldn't mind taking a look at Mom, would you Doctor?" Valerie asked.

"Uhhh, no, of course not, just show me to her room if you will please," the doctor said, knowing he was being forced into it and had no other choice.

Both Valerie and the doctor followed Mr. Hutchinson back up the stairs where Mr. Hutchinson stopped and tapped lightly on the door.

"Darling, I know you said no doctors but it just so happened that Val's doctor was downstairs checking in with her when I told them both about how poorly you were feeling and he's offered to take a look in on you, just to make sure you're alright," Hutch's father said as he peeked his head inside the door.

Hutch's mother, in intense pain, just nodded her head and allowed them to come into the room.

"Oh Mom, I feel so awful that you're not feeling well, this is Doctor Waynewright, he just wants to check and make sure you're okay!" Valerie exclaimed as she entered the room and sat down on the bed beside her mother-in-law and took her hand.

"Mrs. Hutchinson, what seems to be the problem?" Doctor Waynewright asked as he opened up his bag and took out his stethoscope.

...

Mr. Hutchinson and Valerie were waiting downstairs for the doctor's evaluation of Mrs. Hutchinson.

They both hurried to meet the doctor when he began to walk down the steps, bag in hand.

"How is she doctor?" Valerie asked with genuine concerned, fearful that maybe she had indeed gone too far.

"She'll be fine, she's vomited up whatever nasty substance was in her system and I've given her something for the pain," Doctor Waynewright made certain Valerie knew his comment was made directly towards her.

"She'll more than likely sleep throught the night and she should feel a good deal better in the morning but I'd like you to stay as far away from her as possible Valerie in your condition!" the doctor added.

"I'm sorry Mr. Hutchinson but your wife is suffering from an awful flu bug that you more than likely picked up on the plane and I really must suggest that when Mrs. Hutchinson is feeling well enough tomorrow the two of you stay at a hotel nearby for the baby's sake," Doctor Waynewright informed them.

"But surely Doctor...!" Valerie started to object.

"No, he's right Val, it's too risky for both you and the baby to be in such close contact with Margaret or even myself, I'll talk with Margaret in the morning, she'll understand," Mr. Hutchinson insisted.

"But I just feel simple awful about this!" Valerie reiterated.

"I know dear, we'll pick a hotel nearby and we'll be in constant contact, everything will be just fine," Hutch's father reassured her before heading up the stairs to his wife.

Once Mr. Hutchinson was well out of earshot, the doctor mumbled softly as he gathered up his things, "well, are you satisfied, you got exactly what you wanted but it could have come at a great loss!"

"Yes, I know that but it had to be done!" Valerie defended her actions.

The doctor just shook his head in confusion as he walked to the front door.

Valerie followed close behind and opened the door for him as she said, "I'll call you just as soon as I have the child safe at home here with me."

"Just don't tell me how you are doing it Valerie, the less I know the better and I'm telling you this, I want no further contact with you once you have obtained the baby...is that understood?" the doctor uttered as he pointed his finger in Valerie's face.

"Of course doctor, we'll be fair and square once you fulfill your last part of our bargain," Valerie replied with a conniving smile as she closed the door behind Doctor Waynewright.

...

Starsky and Hutch pulled their rental into the dark parking lot of the warehouse where their nine o'clock meeting was to take place.

Starsky tapped Hutch's shoulder as soon as Hutch put the car in park.

Hutch looked over at his partner who motioned for him to look to his right.

There, leaning against a black Oldsmobile was a man, arms folded in front of him, smoking a cigarette.

Both detectives slowly got out of the car and started to walk over to the man.

"You Danny?" Hutch asked the man.

"Yep, you must be the two guys Lou had brought in," the man said as he flicked his cigarette into the air.

"So, exactly how is this gonna' go down?" Starsky asked.

The man at the Oldsmobile walked around to the trunk of his car and unlocked it.

Inside, the trunk was jammed full of various hand guns, assault rifles, numerous boxes of ammunition and a dozen rifle scopes.

"They get the guns, we get the dope, it's that simple," the man told the detectives.

"You two are here to make sure everything runs as planned...if they try anything funny, you eliminate them before they eliminate us, capisce?" the man instructed.

Both Starsky and Hutch nodded.

Just then a four door, dark blue Cadillac pulled into the parking lot and parked right alongside Starsky and Hutch's rental car.

Four men exited the vehicle, two of them held a large carrying case each as they walked over to Starsky and Hutch and the other man.

"Danny, good seeing you again, son!" one of the men shouted out as the two men shook hands.

"How are you Mr. Bartoni, how's the family?" Danny asked, seeming like they were old friends.

"The family is good, Loretta is expecting again and Dominic just got engaged to his high school sweetheart," the man exclaimed.

The man then looked over at Hutch and Starsky and sized them up from head to toe.

"You got some new blood I see, Danny!" the man said, unsure of what to make of the two detectives.

"Lou brought them in, he says they're suppose to be the best of the best," Danny replied as he pointed to Starsky and Hutch.

"Is that right, I guess we'll soon see about that huh," the man answered.

"Okay Danny boy, you show me yours and I'll show you mine!" the man said, referring to the guns and the drugs.

Danny stepped aside so the man could view the contents in the trunk of the Oldsmobile.

Satisfied with what he saw he motioned for his men to open both cases of dope for Danny, Hutch and Starsky to inspect.

Danny ordered Starsky to cut one of the packs of heroin open to check it's quality and was pleased to find it was top notch.

"Okay, I'd say we have a deal Mr. Bartoni wouldn't you agree?" Danny asked with a smile, eager to get the meeting over with.

Bartoni paused then said, "no, sorry Danny but I don't think so, I do believe my men and I will be leaving with both tonight!"

"Wh-What are you talking about, we had a deal!" Danny shouted out nervously.

Starsky slowly made eye contact with Hutch.

"Nothing personal Danny, I just don't see it working in your favor this evening...boys, do your thing," he calmly instructed his men.

All of the sudden both Hutch and Starsky sprang into action before Bartoni's men could react.

Hutch struck the first of Bartoni's henchmen in the gut with his fist and karate chopped the back of his neck when he fell to his knees which knocked him out cold.

Starsky lurched forward and grabbed one of the briefcases and struck it over the head of the second henchmen and then again across the chin, dropping the man to the ground instantly.

Both detectives then pulled their weapons, forcing Barttoni and the rest of his men to stop in there tracks.

"Out in front and down on your knees where we can see everybody!" Hutch shouted out as he motioned for Bartoni's men down on the ground.

When the men hesitated, Hutch jerked one man down on his knees then covered Starsky while he did the same to the man closest to him.

Danny had stepped out of harm's way when everything started to go down and was watching everything from a safe distance.

"Okay, we tried to be nice but you blew it...now we get the dope..." Starsky started to say as he threw the first case of dope into the trunk with the guns.

"And the guns!" Hutch concluded his partner's sentence as he gathered up the second case of heroin and threw it in the trunk on top of the other confiscated case.

"Charlie...Danny, get in the car!" Hutch ordered as he continued to hold Bartoni and his men at bay.

Starsky jumped into the driver's seat and started up the rental car while Danny climbed into the back seat.

Starsky opened up the passenger side door for Hutch as he slowly started to put the car in gear and go.

Hutch followed alonside the car until they were several feet away from Bartoni and his men.

The blond detective then quickly jumped into the passenger's seat and closed the door just as Starsky sped up.

Hutch then leaned out the car window and shot at the front left tire and rear left tire of Bartoni's vehicle, causing both tires to flatten upon impact of the bullets.

As Starsky increased his speed they could feel and hear their car being pelted by gunfire before rounding the corner and tearing off down the deserted street.

...

Still visibly shaken by their encounter, Danny, Starsky and Hutch entered the bar where Lou was waiting for news of the drop.

"Man, Lou, you did right by hiring these two guys I wanna' tell ya!" Danny exclaimed out of breath as he sat down at the table Lou Almato occupied.

Danny motioned for Hutch and Starsky to sit as well as he flagged down the barmaid and ordered everyone a round of beers.

Lou eyed all three men and could tell by the look on their faces that they had just been through some kind of ordeal.

"You should have seen these guys, Lou, it was like poetry in motion watching them in action!" Danny boasted about the two detectives.

Both Starsky and Hutch sat down facing the doorway just in case.

The barmaid brought the men their beers and Danny quickly gulped his down with a shaky hand.

"What happened Danny?" Lou asked with concern as he leaned forward in his chair.

"He tried to cheat us Lou, that stinking, lousy Bartoni tried to cheat us!" Danny snarled.

"I knew it, something told me he was gonna' try something tonight!" Lou hissed as he pounded on the table.

"So what happened?" Almato asked as he waited anxiously for the story.

For the next twenty minutes, Danny relayed what had gone down, not leaving out a single detail.

When all was said and done, Lou slowly leaned back in his chair and looked over at Hutch and Starsky.

"I guess it seems they were right...you two really are the best around aren't you?" Lou stated.

"It seems I owe you a debt of graditude...you save me a pile of money tonight!" Almato added graciously.

"Just doing what you pay us for, Lou!" Starsky replied as he swallowed down his beer.

"I wish I could have seen you two in action, you remind me a lot of a younger me...Sometimes I miss those wild and crazy times!" Lou exclaimed as he motioned for the barmaid to bring another round.

"Bartoni won't lay off now Lou, especially now that we have his dope and his guns, he'll be gunning for you and he'll sure as hell be gunning for Charlie and me!" Hutch said to Almato.

"Stoneridge, you let me worry about Bartoni, he's gonna' be sorry he tried to double cross me, he'll be sleeping with the fishes come morning!" Lou bellowed out his warning.

"C'mon fellas, drink up and there's lots more where that came from!" Lou exclaimed as he placed a couple more beers in front of Starsky and Hutch.

After several more beers, Danny decided he needed a bottle of tequila and got up and stumbled over to the bar.

"Well, Lou, we appreciate the round of drinks but we think we're gonna' call it a night, it's been a pretty exhausting evening!" Starsky said as he rose up from his chair.

"Awww, c'mon guys the night is young and I've hardly shown you my appreciation!" Lou replied.

"Just put a little extra in the paycheck, we'll appreciate that just fine!" Hutch said as he too got up from his chair.

Almato chuckled at the blond then said, "I'll be sure to do that blondie...I'll be sure to do that!"

"Goodnight Lou, we'll see you tomorrow!" Starsky said as he waited for Hutch to follow him out of the bar.

Meanwhile, Danny had just gotten his bottle of tequila at the bar and was heading back to his seat when he heard a man at the bar ask another man, "wait a second, is that Davey...yeah, it's my brother Davey...hey Davey...Davey!"

Danny looked at the curly haired man at the bar who was watching Starsky and Hutch walk out the door.

Danny thought the man could have easily passed as Pavlovsky's younger brother.

He watched as the younger man hurried off after the two detectives.

Danny then leaned in closer towards the curly haired man's friend at the bar and asked, "you know him?" as he inquired about the man's friend.

"Who, Nick, yeah, we work together, why?" the other man at the bar questioned Danny.

"Oh, I was just wondering, he thought he saw his brother huh?" Danny pried some more.

"Yeah, highly unlikely though, his brother is a cop from some town in California, I don't think he'd be all the way out here on the east coast, unless he was working some kind of case or somethin'!" the man replied.

"A cop, really, how interesting!" Danny mumbled under his breath.

Danny hurried back over to Lou's table and sat down.

He leaned in close to Lou and said softly, "Boss, I think we have a serious problem!"


	6. Chapter 6

With Hutch's parents staying at a hotel for the time being and the house all to herself once again, Valerie began to plot her next move.

There was no turning back now, tonight was the night for carrying out the act of obtaining instant motherhood.

She picked up the pillow she had been padding her stomach with the last several months and said to herself out loud, "I'll be glad when I no longer have to strap this thing on everyday!" and she tossed it on the bed with a smile.

Just then she heard a knock on the front door.

"Now who could that be?" she asked in an irritated tone as she quickly strapped on the pillow and made her way out of the bedroom and down the stairs to answer the door.

Valerie was surprised to see Kate standing on the other side of the door when she opened it.

"Kate, what a pleasant surprise!" Valerie lied as she forced a smile.

"Hello Val, how are you?" Kate replied with an equally forced smile.

"I'm fine," Valerie said as she rubbed the pillow secured to her abdomen and hidden under her clothing.

"Won't you come in?" Valerie offered as she opened the door further for the other woman to enter.

Kate nodded then entered, she scanned the layout of the living room and noticed several picture frames containing photos of Valerie and Hutch in each others arms and she instantly felt a twinge of jealousy.

Valerie noticed Kate staring at the photographs and she smiled smugly.

"Hutch had asked me to stop in and check up on you while he was gone, so...here I am!" Kate said as she waved her hands in the air, trying to make it seem she was happy to be there.

"Oh, you spoke to Ken before he went to New York?" Valerie asked, sounding surprised and somewhat annoyed at the same time.

"Yes, remember...when we ran into each other at the restaurant a few nights ago?" Kate reminded Valerie.

"Oh yes, you were with that handsome gentleman, what was his name again...Bart? Valerie asked.

"Ben, Ben Hollander," Kate replied.

"Yes, Ben...so how are things progressing with you and Ben?" Valerie inquired.

"Very well actually, he's a really great guy and he adores Lucas," Kate replied, barely making eye contact with Valerie as she spoke.

 _"Ahh, but he's not Ken, is he Kate, too bad huh?"_ Valerie thought to herself.

"Your home is really beautiful, Val, I bet you both love it here!" Kate said, trying to change the subject.

"Yes, we really do, would you like to see the rest of the house?" Valerie offered.

"Oh no, I don't want to be a bother, I'm sure you're very busy," Kate replied.

"Don't be silly, follow me!" Valerie said as she hooked her arm in Kate's and gently tugged her along.

The two woman walked from room to room with Valerie beaming with delight as she showed off her newly acquired home.

"This is Ken's study, it's where he keeps all his books and music and where he does his sketching and painting...that is when he finds the time!" Valerie said with a laugh.

Kate walked over to the massive bookshelves lining the walls and ran her left hand across the leather bindings of some of the books that were placed there.

She then noticed the guitar propped up in the corner, Hutch's old one, not the one she had bought for his birthday and had ended up giving to Valerie to give to him on his special day...the one Valerie had smashed in a fit of jealous rage.

Kate was quite certain that Valerie had no idea that Hutch had told her about the guitar being virtually destroyed so she asked, "where's Hutch new guitar, you know, the one that...you gave him for his birthday?"

"Oh, I don't know, I suppose it's around here somewhere's...he doesn't really seem to like it as much as his old one anyways," Valerie lied as she averted her eyes from Kate's.

Kate knew instantly that Valerie's words were a lie, Hutch loved the guitar that she had picked out and was deeply upset when Valerie ruined it by smashing it over a chair.

"That's too bad," was all Kate could say as she clenched her fists tightly behind her back.

"Come on, there's lots more of the house to see, I want to show you the baby's nursery!" Valerie exclaimed as she practically pulled Kate's hand up the stairs and down the hallway.

...

Both Hutch and Starsky were sprawled across their hotel beds with Starsky watching a old western on the television while Hutch read a book when the phone rang out.

Starsky reached over and picked up the phone from the nightstand between the two beds and answered it.

"Yeah, this is Danny...Lou has another job for you guys tonight!" the voice on the other end replied.

"Where's the meet?" Starsky asked as Hutch turned his attention to his partner and away from his book.

"Lou's planned another pickup for you tonight, it's at the old textile factory on Fifth and Harper...be there at ten o'clock sharp!" the caller added.

"Starsky picked up the pad and pencil on the nightstand and repeated out loud, "Fifth and Harper, ten o'clock...got it, anything else?"

"Nope, just be there!" the caller replied before hanging up.

Starsky placed the phone back on the receiver and turned to the blond and mumbled, "we're back on for tonight, partner."

...

 _Later that evening_

Starsky and Hutch pulled up in front of the dark and abandoned textile mill with Hutch behind the wheel.

They noticed the dark colored sedan setting in the parking lot with nobody around.

"Looks like Danny's car," Starsky said matter-of-factly as they both got out of their rental car.

"Must be waiting for us inside," Hutch said quietly as they scanned the area around the building before cautiously going in.

There was only a small section of the building that was lit and both detectives started to make their way to that location.

They were halfway to their destination when all of a sudden an intensely bright spotlight clicked on and shined directly in the detectives eyes making it hard to see.

Starsky and Hutch shielded their eyes and when they were finally able to focus, they could see four men standing off almost directly above them on a catwalk.

One of the men was Lou Almato, another one was Danny, the other two, the detectives did not recognize and all four were holding rifles.

"I think something is about to hit the fan, partner," Starsky muttered nervously to the blond.

Hutch simply nodded as he checked to make sure his three fifty seven magnum was securely in place in it's holster.

"Gentlemen, how good of you to join the party!" Almato shouted out from above.

"Had we known it was a party I might have dressed a little snazzier, Lou!" Starsky spoke loudly, trying to remain calm.

"Ya know fellas, I have such a hard time remembering which one of you is Pavlovsky and which one of you is Stoneridge...or should I say, which one of you is Starsky and which one of you is Hutchinson!" Almato bellowed from the catwalk.

Hutch shot Starsky a worried look.

If there was ever any doubt that they were in hot water before, they knew for sure that they were when Almato spoke those words.

"It's a shame, you two were good, it hurts me to have to kill you guys...but nobody and I mean nobody double-crosses Lou Almato and lives to tell about!" Almato spat angrily.

Both detectives only had a split second to react before they heard the sound of semi-automatic rifles commenced to firing directly at them.

Starsky dove to the left for cover and Hutch nearly landed on top of him.

Once on the floor they quickly crawled behind a stack of large metal vats that provided some cover.

"How the hell did he find out about us?" Starsky hissed.

"You got me, partner but if you ask me, that's the least of our worries right now!" Hutch exclaimed.

"It's no good coppers, you can run but you can't hide!" Almato shouted out again as another spotlight lit up and shown down on the detectives hiding place.

Hutch immediately stretched out and fired his magnum up at the light while Starsky fired at the armed men above them.

After two shots Hutch was able to knock out the light and Starsky had winged one of the men carrying a semi-automatic.

"Pretty fancy shooting there, partner!" Starsky said to the blond.

"Thanks, you're not so bad yourself!" Hutch replied.

"What are the odds that Lou has another spotlight or two up there?" Starsky asked as he reloaded his beretta.

Just then another spotlight popped on, streaming down on both men.

"I'd say there's pretty good odds on that, Starsk!" Hutch replied.

"Yeah and those odds aren't in our favor either!" Starsky swung out from behind the vat and started firing while Hutch did the same.

Within seconds they could hear the muffled sounds of one of the armed men being hit by a bullet and falling to the floor below.

Hutch once again shot out the spotlight and for a brief moment they were quickly engulfed in darkness.

"You come up with a plan to get us out of this mess yet?" Starsky asked panting heavily from the excitement as he pressed his back up against the metal vat and his shoulder against Hutch's.

"No, I was sort of hoping you had one of your crazy hair brain ideas, Starsk!" Hutch replied out of breath as he placed more bullets in his revolver.

As the two detectives conversed another spotlight lit up the area where they were hunched over.

"I got the light this time!" Starsky exclaimed as he fired and hit the light on his first shot while Hutch rapidly fired his weapon hitting Danny in the left shoulder.

"Show off!" Hutch said to Starsky at his accurate marksmanship.

"Hey, I had to act fast, I'm running out of bullets!" Starsky replied as he placed his last round in the beretta's chamber.

Hutch felt inside his jacket pocket for more bullets, not finding any he looked over at his partner who was looking intently at him.

"Starsk, you're not gonna believe this," Hutch said.

"You're out of bullets?" Starsky asked.

Hutch checked the chamber of his revolver and cursed silently, "three lousy, damn bullets left!"

Hutch sat down on his buttocks and placed his head against the metal vat banging it a couple of times.

Starsky eyed his partner and saw the look of defeat on his face.

Even in the dark, Starsky could see the blond's eyes begin to tear up.

"Dammit, Starsk, you know how long I waited to become a father...and now...I'm not even gonna be there to watch my kid grow up...I-I'm not even gonna get to see his face...it's not fair...it's just not fair!" Hutch hissed in frustration.

Starsky placed his hand on Hutch's leg as he swallowed the lump in his throat and said encouragingly, "what are you talkin' about...of course you're gonna get to see your kid, we're not out for the count yet, pal...and besides, I didn't buy that expensive bike with the little bell and those bright red and white streamers on the handlebars for nothing you know!"

Hutch stopped sulking and looked over at his partner and best friend then asked with a huge smile, "you bought my kid a bike?"

"Yeah, a red one...I even got them to custom paint a white pinstripe across the frame and man does it look sharp!" Starsky beamed proudly.

"So you're telling me that my kid is going to ride around the neighborhood on a striped tomato?" Hutch replied.

"How 'bout that, you can thank me later...now, what do you say we get out of this mess and go home," Starsky said as he patted the blond's leg again.

Hutch smiled at his partner and both men nodded at one another in the silent communication that they always shared.

"When that next light comes on it's time to make every bullet count, partner...you ready?" Starsky asked as he nudged the blond.

Hutch nodded as he braced himself for the final go-round.

Just then the next spotlight snapped on and the two detectives sprang up from the floor and aimed carefully at their targets knowing that their few remaining bullets had to hit home with the utmost accuracy.

For the detectives, it seemed like an eternity as the bullets whizzed by back and forth between them and Amato and his henchmen but it actually only took three short minutes until the last bullet sounded.

By the time it was all over, Amato's men, including Danny, laid dead on the floor.

Amato himself had suffered a bullet wound to the abdomen and was laying on the floor writhing in pain, not only from the bullet in his stomach but from the fall from the catwalk above.

Hutch, certain that the magnum he held in his right hand was empty approached him cautiously while Starsky made sure that the other men were dead and no longer posed a threat.

As Amato laid there on the floor, a sympathetic Hutch took off his jacket and placed it under his head and assured him he was going to be okay.

Starsky walked over to them, placed a hand on Hutch's shoulder and said, "I'll go find a phone and call an ambulance!"

Hutch nodded as Starsky hurried out the door of the darkened building.

"Why...why did you guys have to be so damn good...and for the wrong side...wh-what a waste!" Amato struggled to say as Hutch placed a handkerchief he had pulled from his own pocket on Amato's stomach wound.

Hutch smiled briefly then said, "don't try to talk, save your strength."

"Ya know...I still don't think I like you," Amato chuckled, wincing from the pain.

"Aww c'mon Lou, after all we've been through," Hutch replied back with another smile, applying pressure to Amato's stomach as the blood quickly began to soak through the handkerchief.

A few minutes had passed when Starsky came running back inside.

He knelt down beside Hutch and said out of breath, "the ambulance is on the way!"

"Well...at least I can say...th-that I worked with the b-best," Amato managed to say before gasping for his last breath.

Hutch looked over at Starsky then reached down and closed Amato's eyes with his right hand and replied quietly in the silence, "us too, Lou...us too."

...

"You did good...I have you guys booked on a returning flight to Los Angeles for five fifteen tomorrow morning!" Dobey informed Starsky through the phone as the brunet sat on his bed in the hotel room he was sharing with Hutch.

The blond had just walked out of the bathroom, cleanly showered with his hair slightly damp.

He sat down on his bed and listened to the rest of the conversation between his partner and their superior.

Starsky then hung up and reached over and slapped Hutch on knee as he said, "better get packed partner, we have a flight out tomorrow morning at a quarter after five!"

Starsky then walked over to the bathroom and closed the door.

Hutch quickly reached for the phone and dialed his home number.

Valerie answered on the second ring.

"Hi baby, how are you feeling?" Hutch said softly into the phone.

"Ken, oh darling I'm missing you like crazy but I'm doing fine," Valerie replied.

"I'll be so glad when you finally wrap up the case you and Starsky are working on and you can finally come home!" she added.

"Well, it just so happens that we did and we're catching a flight tomorrow, we should be home sometime late morning after the debriefing," he told her.

"T-Tomorrow morning, so soon?" Valerie exclaimed over the phone.

"Yes, isn't that wonderful...I can't wait to see you, baby...god I miss you!" Hutch said lovingly into the phone.

"Me too darling...what time does your flight leave New York?" Valerie asked.

Starsky walked out of the bathroom with the steam from the shower following him out the door.

He smiled at the blond on the phone as it was obvious to him with the look on his partner's face that he had to be talking to Val.

"five fifteen and not a minute too soon!" Hutch exclaimed as he looked over at Starsky then added, "Sweetheart, I gotta go for now...Starsky wanted to go grab something to eat, naturally...I'll see you soon, baby...I love you and tell our little fella, thanks for waiting for his old man to come home before coming into the world."

Alright darling, I'll be sure to tell him...I love you too and hurry home safely," Valerie replied before hanging up.

...

Valerie waited for her husband to hang up the phone before slamming it down in frustration.

"Dammit, I was suppose to have more time, this ruins everything!" she cursed out loud to herself.

Valerie thought for a moment or two then hurried to the desk in the living room and opened the top drawer and pulled out the phone book.

She then opened it up to the yellow pages, found the page that she need and began to dial.

"Yes, this is the department secretary for the Bay City Police Department, you have two flights scheduled for a Kenneth Hutchinson and a David Starsky...oh, you don't...so sorry, my mistake," she apologized as she hung up the phone.

She tried two more airlines before finally landing upon the correct one.

"Hello, this is the department secretary for the Bay City Police Department, you have two flights scheduled for a Kenneth Hutchinson and a David Starsky...yes, I'm afraid we'll need to cancel those flights and reschedule...what is the earliest next day flight available?" Valerie asked as she lied into the phone.

"Tomorrow afternoon at two forty five...nothing sooner?" She reiterated the time the attendant had given her over the phone.

"Yes, if that is the only flight available then that will be just fine...thank you so much and the department apologizes for the inconvenience," Valerie added pleasantly before hanging up the phone.

"Okay, now...just get your head together, Val, if you're going to go through with this then tonight's the night!" she told herself as she breathed deeply to try and calm her nerves.

She took another deep breath then hurried up the stairs.

...

Starsky and Hutch walked up to the airline's counter with tickets in hand.

Hutch eagerly placed his ticket on the counter first and waited while the attendant punched the keyboard in front of her.

She looked at the blond then handed him back his ticket before telling him, "I'm sorry sir but this ticket is not a valid ticket."

"What...what do you mean it's not a valid ticket...of course it's a valid ticket, it says right here, five fifteen a.m. from this terminal!" Hutch argued with the attendant as he shook his ticket in the air.

"Yes sir but it seems as though your flight has been canceled and rescheduled for a later time," the woman informed him.

"Resheduled for a later time, that's ridiculous...there's obviously been a mistake made...check it again!" Hutch insisted as he handed her back his ticket.

The attendant punched the keys on her keyboard again and replied, "our system is showing you have a rescheduled flight with our airline at two forty five tomorrow afternoon."

"I-I don't care what your system is showing...!" Hutch continued to argue with the woman behind the counter when Starsky stepped in and gave the woman his ticket and asked her to check it.

He placed his hand on Hutch's chest and motioned for him to quiet down.

They then both waited for the attendant to check Starsky's flight information.

"Once again, my apologizes but this flight is not valid either...your flight has been rescheduled as well Mr. Starsky," the woman said regrettably.

"I don't barkin' believe this Starsk, how in the hell could this happen?" he asked his partner angrily.

"It's alright Hutch, we'll get this mess straightened out," Starsky said calmly to the clearly aggravated blond.

"Miss, you'll have to excuse my friend here...you see, his wife is expecting their first child practically anytime now and he's very eager to get home...what's the soonest flight you have back to Los Angeles available tonight?" Starsky asked the woman politely.

The woman returned to her keyboard, punched several keys and with a sympathetic look in her eyes replied, "I-I'm very sorry gentlemen but we are totally booked for the rest of the evening, the earliest flight we would have is what has already been resheduled for you both."

"Nothing sooner?" Starsky asked again.

The woman simply shook her head no.

"Well then what about another airline?" Hutch asked, his frustration mounting.

"I'm terribly sorry but I've cross referenced with the other airlines and with two major conventions letting out in the city at the same time all of the flights are booked solid," the woman said apologetically again.

Hutch threw his hands up in the air then placed them on his hips as he mumbled angrily, "Well partner, I guess it's back to the hotel until two forty five tomorrow afternoon!"

Starsky frowned, thanked the female attendant then both detectives picked up their luggage and headed back outside to hail a taxi back to the hotel.

...

 _Meanwhile, back in Bay City_

Valerie had changed into a black turtleneck top and a dark pair of jeans.

She then pulled her long blonde hair up and hid it under a dark colored baseball cap.

To complete the look, she grabbed a pair of dark, leather gloves from the dresser beside the bed and then hurried out the door.

She then got into her car and proceeded to drive to her destination.

Valerie drove down the alley and parked just short of where the fire escape was located that led up to the landing to Janelle Porter's apartment and little Joey's nursery.

By now the night was filled with darkness as Valerie quietly opened the car door and climbed out.

She then cautiously scanned the area for any sign of movement before proceeding slowly to the fire escape.

She took one last look around her, then silently she began to climb the steps, one by one until she reach the landing to the apartment.

Once she was on the landing she crept next to the window along side the nursery's window and cautiously peeked inside.

Valerie breathed a sigh of relief when she saw Janelle peacefully asleep in her bed.

She then tiptoed back to the nursery window and peered inside.

Her heart leapt when she saw the sleeping infant in his crib.

Then, as quietly as she could, Valerie began to lift open the window she had meticulously unlocked the day she brought Janelle and the baby home.

She paused briefly when the window made a slight screaching sound then continued on until it was opened far enough for her to climb inside.

Carefully, Valerie's feet touched the wooden floor, then she hurried across the room to the infant's crib.

Valerie bundled up the tiny newborn in the blanket he was already covered in and then rushed towards the window with baby Joey securely held in her arms.

She exited the window with the child and leaving the window opened, she scurried down the fire ecape and to her car parked in the alley.

Valerie placed the sleeping baby on the floor of the passenger's front seat and hurried around to the other side.

Valerie started the car and quickly disappeared down the alley as she headed for home.

...

Valerie reached the front door just as the phone began to ring out.

She entered the living room and gently placed the infant in the bassinet that she and Hutch had recently purchased.

"Hello," she answered, out of breath.

"Honey are you okay?" Hutch questioned his wife in a worried tone.

"Darling, hello...yes, I'm fine, I was just coming down the stairs," Valerie lied.

"Wait, why am I talking to you on the phone...shouldn't you and Dave be in the air right now?" Valerie asked, trying to sound surprised.

"Yeah, baby, that's why I'm calling, it seems that there was some kind of mix up with the airlines, we won't be able to get home now until late tomorrow. I'm sorry sweetie, are you mad?" Hutch asked as he informed her of the situation.

"Mad, of course not Ken," Valerie replied with a mischievous smile, so glad her plan to change the flights had worked.

Valerie could hear the baby start to fuss in his bassinet and she quickly covered up the receiver to the phone.

Then quickly she added, "I'm sorry dear, I left the kettle on the stove to come answer the phone and it's whistling away like crazy so I'm afraid I have to go...I love you and can't wait to see you tomorrow, love you!"

"Okay, I love you too, bye-bye," Hutch replied softly before Valerie hung up the phone.

"Everything okay?" Starsky asked the blond.

"Yeah, everythings fine," Hutch said with a smile as he stared at the phone, missing home.

"Hey, I have a great idea, it's only a little after nine, what do ya' say we stop by and pay Ma and Nick a surprise visit?" Starsky suggested.

Hutch knew his partner hadn't seen his family in quite a while and was longing to do so, so Hutch quickly agreed, causing Starsky to grin from ear to ear.

Starsky quickly called a cab and soon the two of them were out the door and on their way.

...

Twenty minutes later, the two detectives were knocking on the door to the corner brownstone where Starsky grew up.

They waited a few minutes before the door opened and Starsky's younger brother appeared on the other side.

"Davey!" Nick called out his brother's name seconds before Starsky clamped his hand across Nick's mouth to silence him.

"Shhh, I wanna surprise Ma," Starsky whispered as he removed his hand and gave his little brother a big hug.

"Hi Nick," Hutch said quietly as they shook each other's hand.

"Nicky, who is it dear?" the boy's mother asked as she entered the entryway.

A look of complete and utter surprise came across Mrs. Starsky's face when she saw the two detectives standing there in her very own home.

"David...Kenneth...w-what in the world!" Mrs. Starsky exclaimed with delight as Starsky moved forward and embraced his mother.

When they finally let go of one another there were tears of joy running down both their faces.

Hutch squeezed the back of his partner's neck, pleased to see the joy on his best friend's face.

"Hey, how about letting me get some of that sugar too pal," Hutch said with a boyish grin on his face as he nudged his partner out of the way and wrapped his arms around Starsky's mother and picked her up off the floor as he hugged her tightly.

"Oh my dear, I can't believe that you two are really standing here in front of me!" Mrs. Starsky exclaimed as Hutch kissed her softly on the cheek.

She took them both by the arms and began to redirect them into the sitting room as she said, "now you boys go in and have a seat while I fix you both a snack!"

Starsky's face lit up immediately then scowled at his partner when Hutch said, "oh Maggie, you really don't have to go to all the trouble, David and I just ate a few hours ago!"

"Nonsense, you'll eat something and you'll enjoy it, besides, you're way to thin for my liking, now sit!" Starsky's mother ordered the blond as she pointed to the sofa where her eldest son was already sitting.

"Haha, you know you can't argue with Ma!" Starsky snickered.

Hutch frowned then sat down next to his partner while Nick sat on a chair to his brother's left.

"Man, it's good to see you guys...I was telling Mom yesterday how I thought I had seen you guys in a bar on Fifth and Reagan and how I yelled for you guys but you left too quick for me to catch up to you!" Nick told them.

"You were at the bar too?" Starsky asked.

"Awww man, so you were there?" Nick asked.

I knew I wasn't seeing things!" Nick added as he slapped his brother's leg.

"So, I guess we now know how our cover was blown," Starsky mumbled to the blond sitting next to him.

Nick looked surprised as he asked, "wait, don't tell me I messed something up for you guys?"

"Nah, it's all over now, we got the bad guys," Starsky said with a smile.

Just then Mrs. Starsky walked into the room carrying a large tray containing a large plate of sandwiches, a pot of coffee and a smaller plate of homemade chocolate chip cookies.

Hutch quickly jumped up and took the tray and then placed it gently on the coffee table.

Starsky and Nick both began to indulge themselves on the sandwiches while Hutch picked up one of the cookies and started to nibble.

"So, how's that beautiful wife of your's Ken, she should be due any day now isnt that so?" Mrs. Starsky asked the blond.

"Yes, actually anytime now!" Hutch informed her as he chewed on the cookie.

"Well then what in God's name are you doing here visiting an old woman, you should be home with her shouldn't you?" Starsky mother added.

"Hutch and I were workin' on a case Ma, we were suppose to be heading back to LA this evening but there was some big mess up at the airport with our flights, so now we can't fly out until tomorrow," Starsky told his mother.

"Well, I'm truly sorry you missed your flight Ken but I'm just tickled that Nicholas and I got to see you both before you flew back home!" Starsky's mother declared.

The four of them talked well into the night when finally Starsky told his family that the two of them really needed to head back to the hotel to get some sleep for their flight the next day.

Reluctantly, Mrs. Starsky hugged and kissed them both goodbye followed by a hug from Nick as well.

"Now you promise to keep me informed about your little one" she said to Hutch as the two detectives were walking out the door.

"We'll see you Mommy," Starsky said affectionately as he kissed his mother one more time before she closed the door behind them.

...

The next day the baby was fussing in the bassinet as Valerie prepared the infant's morning bottle of formula.

By the time she had it at the proper temperature little Joey was crying loudly.

"Shhh, Mama's got you my sweet, there, there!" Valerie whispered assuredly as she picked the child up then sat down with him in the rocking chair next to the fireplace and placed the bottle in his mouth.

The baby quickly suckled on the nipple of the bottle as Valerie hummed a tune softly while she rocked back and forth.

"That's a good boy...we need to let the world know about you soon my love, your Daddy is going to be so excited to see you!" Valerie gushed.

Little Joey looked up at the woman's face above him as he drank hungrily from the bottle Valerie held in her hand, his vibrant blue eyes shining brightly.

After several minutes, Joey seemed to have enough of the formula and let go of the bottle's nipple and nuzzled contently against Valerie's arm.

Valerie then placed the child against her shoulder and gently patted and rubbed his back to let out any air pockets that may have formed during the feeding.

Valerie then whispered softly to the baby as he drifted off to sleep, "It's time for Mommy to make the call to the good doctor and then to Captain Dobey so he can tell your Daddy all about his little angel!"

Valerie placed the child back in the bassinet and headed for the phone.

...

Valerie waited until she saw Doctor Waynewright pull up out front before making the call to Captain Dobey.

"Okay, here goes!" she said as she took a deep breath and dialed the precinct and asked for her husband's superior in a distressed tone of voice.

"Captain Dobey, this is Valerie Hutchinson," Valerie said as she panted in short breaths.

"Well, it seems that it's time...ugh!" Valerie exclaimed as she pretended to be in pain.

"I-I'm fine, so far, the doctor should be here any minute...he-he's already called ahead at the h-hospital...aghhh!"

"I-I'm afraid the baby as other ideas about waiting for his father to get home before he enters this world!" Valerie declared as she continued to fake her labor pains.

"Yes, I-I'll see you soon...the doctor is here now...thank you...aghhh!" Valerie exclaimed as she hung up the phone smiling to herself for her academy award performance.

She hurried to the door to let Doctor Waynewright in then followed him over to the child sleeping in the bassinet.

"My God, you really went through with it didn't you?" he exclaimed as he looked down at the sleeping child while shaking his head in disbelief.

"Did you think I wouldn't?" she beamed proudly.

"I had prayed that you wouldn't!" the doctor added with disappointment.

"Well anyway, we need to hurry...my husband's captain is on the way here and I'm certain he called Ken's parents as well!" Valerie informed the doctor as she picked up the child and headed up the stairs with Doctor Waynewright following reluctantly behind.

...

Captain Dobey was cursing every red light he hit on the way to Hutch and Valerie's.

"Come on for cryin' out loud!" he yelled as the car in front of him slowly started through the light once it changed to green.

Just then the car in front of him slammed on it's brakes as another car ran the light in front of them.

In return, Dobey had to hit his breaks to avoid hitting the other car and in doing so he heard a loud crunch and felt a jarring movement as he himself was rear ended.

"This can't be happening!" Dobey bellowed as he climbed out of his car to access the damage.

Knowing that he wasn't going anywhere for the time being he reached through the window of his car and grabbed the police radio.

"Mildred, this is Captain Dobey!" Dobey said loudly into the mike.

"Go ahead Captain!" came the female dispatcher's reply.

"I've just been involved in a fender bender on my way to Hutch's, could you please contact Hutch's parents at the Palm City Hotel and let them know that Hutch's wife has gone into labor and are needed at their residence!" Dobey instructed.

"I'll make the call right away Sir, is everyone okay at your location?" the dispatcher asked.

"Yeah, everyone's fine, over and out," Dobey replied as he tossed the radio onto the seat of his car and sighed heavily.

...

Starsky and Hutch's plane touched down right on time and as the plane was making it's finally circle around the runway the stewardess approached the two detective's seats and said softly in a calming voice, "Excuse me gentlemen, I've been giving orders from the captain to make certain you both are escorted off the plan first, it seems that a Captain Dobey from the Bay City Police Department radioed the flight tower and informed the captain of the plane that there was a family emergency."

Hutch immediately shot Starsky a worried look as he exclaimed, "Valerie...the baby!"

"Take it easy Hutch, I'm sure everything is okay!" Starsky reassured his partner as they got up from their seats and hurried to the doorway of the plane.

As the door was opening slowly, Hutch began to pound on it as if it would make it open more quickly, "come on, come on...hurry it up, dammit!" he shouted in frustration.

Once it was opened far enough, both detectives jetted out and made their way off the plane.

Once on the tarmac, both were greeted by a uniformed officer who informed them that he was their to provide transportation to their destination.

Seconds after taking their seats in the back of the police cruiser Hutch leaned forward and placed his hands on his head and he began to rock back and forth nervously.

"I knew I shouldn't have left her alone Starsk, I knew this was going to happen!" Hutch exclaimed as he began to hyperventilate.

"C'mon Hutch, Val's going to be just fine!" Starsky said calmly as he placed his arm around Hutch's shoulder while his other hand massaged the blond's neck.

"If anything happens to her Starsky I'll never forgive myself!" Hutch sobbed as tears formed in his eyes.

"I know buddy, I know but I promise everything is going to be terrific!" Starsky said positively as he patted Hutch's back.

"Starsk...I-I think I'm gonna be sick!" Hutch said as his breathing worsened.

"No...here, just put your head between your knees and breathe deeply!" Starsky directed as he gently pushed the blond's head down and held it there.

...

With Starsky's help, Hutch's breathing became somewhat more controlled as they pulled up in front of Hutch's home.

The police cruiser had barely come to a stop before Hutch opened the back car door and leaped out.

The blond raced up the front sidewalk with Starsky close behind.

Hutch tore open the front door and sprinted inside.

Both the living and dining room were empty as Hutch said out loud, "where the hell is everybody?"

"Maybe they're on their way to the hospital!" Starsky replied.

Just then Captain Dobey appeared at the top of the stairs along with Hutch's mother and father

"Hutchinson!" Dobey called out to the blond detective and Hutch looked up at the three.

"Captain..Dad...Mom, how's she doing?" Hutch shouted out as he bounded up the stairs with Starsky on his heels.

Hutch paused long enough for his father to place both hands on his eldest child's forearms and said, "Val's fine, son...and so is your little boy!"

"My b-b-boy?" Hutch stammered.

"That's right Hutchinson, a fine, healthy, baby boy!" Dobey replied.

"V-Val had the baby?" Hutch asked in disbelief as he looked at his mother.

"She did and with absolutely no difficulty whatsoever!" Hutch's mother added as she kissed her son on the cheek.

Hutch turned to Starsky with the biggest grin on his face and said, "I-I-I'm a father!"

Starsky return the goofy grin with one of his own and motioned for him to continue on into the bedroom as he choked back his emotions and said, "go see that kid of yours, partner!"

Hutch laughed out loud then hurried on into his and Val's bedroom.

Starsky waited behind, shaking Hutch's father hand and hugging Mrs. Hutchinson, congratulating them both on the birth of their very first grandchild.

...

When Hutch got to the opened door of the bedroom he stopped dead in his tracks as his heart hammered in his chest.

What he saw in front of him was a sight he knew he would never ever forget for the rest of his life.

Valerie laid on their bed, her hair slightly a mess with a quilt covering her and the precious, new, little bundle that laid in her arms.

Doctor Waynewright was seated quietly in the corner of the room and motioned for the detective to enter.

"Sweetheart," Hutch said, almost in a whisper as he gazed upon the sight before him.

"Hi Baby, come meet your beautiful son!" Valerie said softly as she beamed with delight.

Hutch slowly walked across the room to their bed, not once taking his eyes off his wife or the child she held in her arms.

The blond bent down, brushed the blonde hair from his wife's forehead and kissed her there.

He then knelt down on his knees beside the bed and gazed into the face of his newborn child.

Hutch slowly reached out a long, slender finger and gently stroked the soft, pink skin of his son's cheek.

"He's magnificent...isn't he?" Hutch whispered softly with tears in his eyes.

"He's our little angel, my love," Valerie replied as she touched her husband's cheek and traced his jaw line.

Hutch looked up at his wife, with so much love in his eyes for her at that moment that Val almost had to catch her breath.

"Thank you so much, sweetheart...I love you more than you'll ever know," the blond sobbed as he kissed Valerie tenderly on the lips.

"Would you like to hold him?" Valerie asked as she began to place the infant in her husbands arms while supporting the baby's tiny head.

"I can believe it, I-I'm actually a father!" Hutch gushed as he rubbed his chin across the top of baby's soft blond hair.

"What do you think of the name Zachary William?" Valerie asked her husband.

"Zachary William...Wiliam, in honor of my grandfather William? Hutch asked.

Valerie smiled and nodded her head yes.

"Well now, Zachary William Hutchinson, welcome home son," Hutch said softly as he kissed the tip of the sleeping infants nose.

"Sooo, is this a private party or can anyone join in?" a familiar voice said from the doorway.

"Starsk, what 'till you get a load of this guy!" Hutch exclaimed proudly as he walked towards his partner.

"Let me check this little fella out here," Starsky said as he huddled close to his best friend and the child.

"He's beautiful buddy, just beautiful!" Starsky said sincerely as a tear slid down his own cheek.

"Can I hold him?" Starsky asked eagerly.

"Sure but you gotta sit down!" Hutch agreed as he waited for Starsky to sit down in the rocking chair close to the bed.

Hutch then gently place the child into Starsky opened arms and said, "now you gotta support his head so it doesn't fall back!"

"I got it, I got it!" Starsky exclaimed as he held the infant lovingly in his arms and began to rock back and forth in the chair.

Hutch smiled at his partner and son then turned his attention back to his wife.

"Are you sure you're okay...I mean, shouldn't you be in the hospital?" Hutch asked with concern as he turned and finally acknowledged the doctor in the corner.

The doctor stood up and walked over to the couple and said, "I see no reason for Valerie to be disturbed at this time since she's resting so comfortable."

"I will need to see her and the baby in my office in a few days once Valerie's up and moving around alright," the doctor added.

"I'm fine dear, I really am!" she told her worried husband.

Hutch smiled, nodded and kissed his wife in agreement then looked over at Starsky and the child.

Starsky looked over at his partner and chuckled as the child appeared to smile in his sleep.

"Look at that, I think he likes me!" Starsky exclaimed.

"It's probably just gas, Starsk!" Hutch replied as he and his wife snickered.

...

 _Several hours later, at the precinct_

Starsky handled the debriefing by himself in his partner's absence with the chief of police thanking them both graciously for a job well done.

As he, Dobey and the chief were leaving Dobey's office they heard a commotion in the squad room.

"I'm tired of waiting, someone needs to find my baby!" a woman cried out to a uniformed officer.

"What's going on Willfold?" Dobey asked the officer.

Before the officer could reply the woman wailed, "someone took my baby in the middle of the night last night and no one seems to care!"

Dobey looked over at a female officer who was standing near the filing cabinets and said, "Sharon, would you take this woman down to missing persons and get her some answers, please!"

The female officer nodded and gently escorted the distraught woman out of the room and down the hall.

Starsky watched the woman being lead away and wasn't sure why an odd feeling suddenly overcame him in the pit of his stomach.


	7. Chapter 7

Dobey had given Hutch two weeks off until Valerie was up on her feet again.

After his somewhat extended leave, Hutch and Starsky drove Hutch's parents to the airport in the morning so they could catch their flight back home then it was back to work and business as usually for the two detectives.

On their way to the precinct Hutch had noticed that his partner was not his usual chatty self so he asked, "you're awful quiet, what's bugging you?"

"Huh...oh, I've been thinking about this woman," Starsky replied deep in thought.

"Well now, since when don't you?" Hutch snickered.

"No, no, there was this woman that came into the precinct the other day...somebody took her kid! Starsky said.

"You mean like Child Services or what?" Hutch inquired.

"No, I mean somebody just came into her house and grabbed her baby, Hutch...just took it! Starsky explained.

Hutch just looked at his partner.

"What kind of a wacko would do that kind of thing?" Starsky asked.

"Well, obviously a very disturbed individual, Starsk," Hutch replied.

"I mean, how would you feel if somebody came into your home in the middle of the night and snatched Zack right out of his crib?" Starsky turned his head in Hutch's direction as he continued to drive.

Hutch thought about what Starsky had just asked and a cold shiver ran down his spine at the mere thought of it.

"I wanna' help her find her kid, Hutch?" Starsky stated.

Hutch shot Starsky a confused look then said, "Starsk, we're homicide, we're not missing persons!"

"Yeah, I know that but I just have such a strong feeling about this Hutch...you know what I mean?" Starsky posed the question to the blond.

Hutch looked over at his partner and saw the determined look in his eye then replied, "we'll need to clear it with Dobey and he may not go for it."

Starsky frowned as the two of them pulled into the entrance of the police garage.

Starsky parked the car and the two detectives exited the Torino and walked up the steps into the precinct to start their day.

Hutch headed straight for the squad room while Starsky detoured to missing persons to inquire about the woman he had seen a few days before.

...

Dobey poked his head out of his office door and noticed Hutch seated at his desk with Starsky nowhere around and he barked, "Hutchinson, find your partner and come into my office!"

"Uhhh, yes sir Captain, right away!" Hutch replied just as Starsky walked through the door with a paper in his hand.

"You get what you needed?" Hutch asked, referring to the woman and her missing child.

"Gotta' name and address and what hospital the kid was born," Starsky replied as he waved the paper in front of him.

Hutch looked at the paper then asked, "no picture of the kid?"

"No, the hospital photographer was sick at the time so the mother didn't get a picture," Starsky answered back.

"So then what do you have to go on?" Hutch asked.

"It's a infant boy, blond hair and blue eyes, abducted during the night from his crib while his mother slept in the next room," Starsky said.

Hutch shook his head in disbelief then said, "well, that narrows it down to about half the population, what else you got?"

"That's about it...the window was left opened to the baby's room...they dusted for prints and didn't really find anything," Starsky added.

"Starsky...Hutchinson!" Dobey grumbled through his opened office door at his two detectives.

Starsky looked at the blond.

"Oh yeah, the captain wants to see us in his office!" Hutch told his partner as he got up from his chair and the two of them walked over to Dobey's door and entered the office.

The two detectives noticed their Chief of Police standing by the window.

"Morning Chief...Captain," Starsky said as he took a seat.

"Sir," Hutch said as he nodded then sat down in the chair next to Starsky.

"Starsky, Hutchinson, the Chief has something he's like to discuss with the two of you," Dobey said as he turned to his superior.

"Thank you Harold...gentlemen, first off, I want to congratulate you both on a job well done in New York...you two single handily brought down a man that all the east coast departments have been trying to nab for the past seven years!" the chief said proudly.

"Well, it IS what we do Chief," Starsky bragged smuggly.

Hutch looked at his partner and frowned.

"Yes, well, without further ado, I'd like to give you these," the chief said as he handed the two detectives each a piece of paper.

Both men quickly grazed through the words on their papers then turned and looked at one another dumfounded.

"Cap'n, just what exactly is this?" Starsky asked, a confused look on his face.

"Just what it says Starsky, you've both been recommend for the position of Captain for Precinct Fourteen," Dobey exclaimed.

Hutch was silent for several seconds then replied, "excuse me Chief...Captain...I think I can speak for both Starsky and I here...we are both extremely honored that the department would recommend us for such a position but...and please do not take offense to this in anyway...at this point, being so early in our careers, we really don't see either one of us accepting such a position...although as I stated before...we are honored."

"Yeah, I gotta' agree with Hutch on this one Cap'n...Chief...definitely honored though," Starsky added as he nodded to his partner.

The chief looked over at Dobey and smiled then said, "we were almost certain the both of you would feel this way...just take some time to think about it...the position will not be filled anytime soon, at least not until a viable candidate is found," the chief informed them.

"Now, I must be going...once again, thank you gentlemen for a job well done and I hope one of you will at least consider the offer," the chief stated as he placed his jacket over his arm and shook Dobey's hand before leaving.

"You didn't seriously think we'd consider that offer, did you Cap'n?" Starsky asked his superior after the chief of police had left the office.

"No, not really," was Dobey's short reply as he looked back and forth at his two men.

Hutch and Starsky sat there for several minutes prompting Dobey to ask, "is there something on your mind?"

"Well, now that you ask Cap'n, remember the other morning when that woman came into the squad room, you know, the woman with the missing child?" Starsky asked as he leaned in closer to Dobey's desk.

"Vaguely," Dobey replied.

Well you see Cap'n, Hutch and I, well, we'd like to work on her case, maybe try and help her find her missing baby," Starsky added.

"You're homicide Starsky, not missing persons!" Dobey responded.

Starsky started to open his mouth to protest but Dobey shot him down when he grumbled, "you know how back logged we are here, I can't spare you two for this!"

"But Cap'n," Starsky pleaded.

"I said no Starsky, now get to work!" Dobey ordered.

Defeated, Starsky slumped his shoulders as Hutch stood up and grabbed his partner's arm and pulled him up off the chair he was sitting on.

Without another word both men proceeded to walk out of the office.

"Of course what the two of you do on your days off is your own business!" Dobey mumbled.

Starsky turned, smiled slightly, thanked his superior then out the door the two of them went.

...

After a full days work the two detectives were heading for home.

Ya' know, maybe you seriously should think about taking the Chief's offer," Starsky told his partner as he drove down the street.

"Seriously, why woud you even say that?" Hutch questioned Starsky.

"Think about it Hutch, you have a kid now, that comes with a lot of responsibility," Starsky replied.

"I know it Starsk but I'm nowhere near ready for a desk job!" Hutch answered back.

"Just saying," Starsky added as he continued to drive.

The dark haired detective glanced down at his watch then asked, "hey, do you mind if we stop off at that woman's apartment and maybe ask her a few questions to try and get this ball rolling?

"Yeah, whatever," Hutch nodded as he looked out the car window.

Starsky picked up the paper containing the woman's address and turned the corner in the direction of her apartment.

A few minutes later they parked the Torino in the front of her apartment building and exited the car.

They both looked up at the building as Starsky said, "she's in apartment twelve."

The detectives then walked the perimeter of the complex, noticing the fire escapes on all sides.

They then made there way inside and up the stairs to the woman's apartment.

Starsky tapped lightly on the door and they waited.

A few seconds later the door opened as far as the chain on the other side allowed and a woman cautiously peaked out.

"Mrs. Janelle Porter?" Starsky asked through the door.

"Yes, what is it?" the woman asked suspiciously at the two plain-clothed detectives.

Starsky reached into his back pocket and flashed his identification and badge then informed her, "I'm detective Starsky...my partner, detective Hutchinson...we'd like to ask you a few questions about the night your child disappeared."

The woman paused a moment then closed the door just long enough to undo the chain on her side.

She then opened it to allow for the two men to enter the apartment.

"Do you have some new information about Joey?" the woman asked eagerly.

"Uhhh, no ma'am, I'm sorry we don't," Starsky replied.

The woman looked closer at Starsky then asked, "you're the detective I saw at the precinct the other day, aren't you?"

"Yes, ma'am...my partner and I would like to try and help you find your son," Starsky added as he pointed to Hutch.

The woman retrieved a tissue from her sweater and wiped her nose then asked, "what makes you think you'll be able to help when it seems no one else has been able to?"

"Well, Mrs. Porter, Hutch and I would like to at least try and help as much as we can...if I may ask, is there a Mr. Porter?" Starsky questioned the woman.

"No, he left the picture the minute he found out I was pregnant with Joey!" the woman replied.

"The report states that Joey was taken from the nursery while you were asleep in the next room...is it possible for us to see those rooms?" Starsky asked.

The woman wiped her nose with the tissue then nodded as she motioned for them to follow her down a small hallway.

She then pointed to her room then walked a bit further and opened the door to the child's nursery.

Both Starsky and Hutch glanced quickly around the woman's bedroom then walked down and entered the nursery.

The two detectives studied the room carefully, looking closely at the doorway, the floor and at the baby's crib.

They then walked over to the window and looked out.

They were gazing out at the fire escape when Starsky asked, "the report stated this window was opened when you came into the room and noticed Joey was missing?"

"Yes, that's correct," the woman told them.

"You keep this window locked?" Hutch asked her.

"Yes, unfortunately we don't live in the best of neighborhoods," the woman answered back.

Both detectives examined the window for any pry marks or damage, noticing there was none Hutch asked, "and you're sure you had this window locked?"

"Yes, I never unlock it," she insisted.

"So someone had to open it from the inside," Hutch mumbled to Starsky.

"Someone who had access to the inside of the apartment," Starsky mumbled back.

"Mrs. Porter...sorry, Miss Porter, is there anyone else who has access to your apartment, besides yourself, maybe a cleaning lady or a handyman?" Starsky asked.

"No, I do all my own cleaning and there hasn't been anyone in to fix anything since last july when my bathroom faucet was leaking," she informed them.

"What about your superintendent?" Hutch asked.

"He only comes into the apartment when I'm home and the last time he was here was six months ago," the woman said.

Both Starsky and Hutch looked at the window again then at each other and frowned.

"Alright Miss Porter, we promise to look into this further...Hutch and I are going to do all we can," Starsky told her as he placed his hand on hers.

The woman nodded as she wiped her tears with the crumbled tissue she held in her other hand.

Starsky looked over at Hutch and proceeded to walk out of the nursery and down the hall.

While Starsky was checking the remaining windows inside the apartment Hutch asked the distraught woman, "if you could maybe jot down a list of all the people who have had access to the apartment in the last several months, that would be extremely helpful for detective Starsky and I."

The woman nodded as she watched Hutch walk out of the room.

Hutch joined Starsky in the living room and they started for the door when the woman asked, "there isn't much hope for finding my Joey, is there?" she sobbed.

"There is always hope, Miss Porter, always," Hutch said sincerely as he placed a hand on her arm before he and Starsky walked out of the apartment.

Once they were in the Torino, Hutch said, "boy, not much to go on!"

"No, not much at all!" Starsky frowned as he started his car and drove off.

...

When Hutch walked through his front door he was greeted by Valerie who was holding baby Zachary in her arms.

Hutch kissed his wife on the lips then the top of Zachary's head.

He hung up his jacket on the coat rack by the door and tossed the paperwork the chief had given him onto the entryway table where Valerie quickly picked it up.

After glancing through it briefly, astonished she asked, "Ken, what is this?"

"The chief gave both Starsky and I a recommendation for a job well done in New York," Hutch replied as he took Zachary from her arms and walked over to the sofa.

"Baby, this is amazing, I hope you told him you would consider it!" Valerie added as she continued to read the letter.

"Not really," was all Hutch said.

"Not really, Ken this is a wonderful opportunity for you...for us!" Valerie exclaimed as she pointed to the child.

"Val, I just don't have the desire to take a desk job...at least not now...maybe ten or so years down the road but not now," Hutch told his wife.

"So that's it...you're going to let this golden opportunity just pass us by...apparently I have absolutely no say in the matter?" Valerie argued.

"Val, I've made my decision, now can we please just drop it?" Hutch insisted.

Valerie glared at her husband for a few seconds then threw her hands up and exclaimed, "fine, you seem to know what's best for our family!"

Valerie quickly stormed off into the kitchen.

Hutch cringed at the sound of pots and pans banging together as Valerie prepared their evening meal.

"I don't think Mommy is very happy with Daddy right now Zachary William, what do you think?" Hutch spoke to his son as the little boy looked up at his father.

...

 _Two weeks later_

Valerie was finding that being a new mother was not all that easy.

The baby's cries could be heard through the entire house as Valerie placed the child in his crib.

"What is it, I've changed your diaper, you have a full belly, why do you keep crying!" Valerie replied loudly as she paced the floor in the nursery.

The infant continued to wail and Valerie placed her hands over her ears and shouted, "I can't take this, please stop you're crying Zachary!

Valerie walked over to the crib and looked down at the child as he fussed loudly, kicking his feet about, by now his face was bright red.

"Please stop," Valerie sobbed quietly as she placed her hand over the baby's mouth to quiet him.

As the infant squirmed, Valerie covered the child's mouth more firmly with her hand.

Soon the child started to make choking sounds as his air supply was being cut off.

"Oh boy, somebody is not too happy!" a voice called out from the hallway.

Valerie heard her husband enter the room and she quickly removed her hand from the child's mouth and reached down and picked him up from the crib.

"Oh Darling, thank goodness you're here, I'm not sure what the matter is, he just keeps crying and crying!" Valerie exclaimed as she cuddled the baby in her arms.

"Let me see him, Val," Hutch said and she handed him the crying child.

"Hey there little sport, what seems to be the problem here, huh?" Hutch spoke softly to his son.

Hutch began to rock Zachary in his arms as he kissed his forehead.

Within minutes the child had settled down and stopped his crying.

"See that, he was just missing his old man, that's all," Hutch said as he boasted with a smile.

Valerie placed her hand over her mouth and sobbed before quickly leaving the room.

"Val?" Hutch called out to his wife.

The blond placed Zachary back in his crib and hurried off after Valerie.

"Val, honey where are you?" Hutch asked loudly as he hurried down the upstairs hallway.

He could hear sobs coming from their bedroom and he entered through the doorway to find his wife laying on the bed in tears.

"Sweetheart, what's wrong?" Hutch asked softly as he sat down on the bed next to her and brushed back her hair with his fingers so he could see her face.

"He hates me!" Valerie sobbed.

"Oh come on honey, our son doesn't hate you," Hutch said with a slight chuckle.

"It's true, I'm a horrible mother...he cries all day long and nothing I do seems to make him happy, then you come home and within two minutes he's all quiet and happy!" Valerie wailed.

"Honey, you're being ridiculous, it's just that being a mother is new to you...to us both and we're learning as we go," Hutch reassured her as he brushed a tear from Valerie's cheek.

"Tell you what, since I have the weekend off, why don't you go call up one of your girlfriends and maybe go visit that new spa in town tomorrow that you've been talking about, my treat," Hutch said with a smile.

"Really, you mean you don't mind taking care of Zachary for the day?" Valerie questioned her husband.

"Are you kidding me, I never get to spend enough time with him!" Hutch exclaimed.

Valerie sat up in bed, smiled, then wrapped her arms around the blond and hugged him tightly as she said, "you are too good to me and I love you for it!"

"I'll go call Melinda right now and see if she's free tomorrow!" Valerie exclaimed as she kissed her husband then hurried out of the bedroom.

Hutch got up from the bed and walked out of the bedroom then down the hallway to the nursery.

Zachary was laying there peacefully but Hutch just couldn't resist as he picked him up out of the crib and sat down in the rocking chair across the room.

Baby Zachary's bright, blue eyes were opened wide and staring at Hutch as he started to speak to him softly, "how's my little partner doing, huh?"

"What do you say we hang out together tomorrow, just you and me, would you like that?" Hutch added as he smiled down lovingly at the infant.

He brushed his hand across the top of the child's silky, blond hair then bent down and touched his forehead to Zachary's and whispered softly, "I love you so much Zachary William Hutchinson."

...

Valerie had left early in the morning and was going to make a day of it, spending it with a couple of friends she hadn't seen for some time.

She left a shopping list for Hutch as he agreed prior to her leaving that morning that he would run all the necessary errands that needed taken care of.

Hutch filled a bag with diapers, bottles and all the necessary things and tucked them in the bottom of the baby stroller.

He then buckled Zachary in safe and secure before heading out the door.

It was a warm, sunny day so Hutch had decided to walk into town to pick up the things on Valerie's list.

As he pushed the stroller along, he had only gone a few blocks when he saw a familiar face coming towards him.

He stopped and smiled and so did the woman who approached him and the child.

"Kate, it's great to see you, how have you been?" Hutch asked awkwardly.

"I'm doing well," she said nervously as she looked into Hutch's eyes.

The two of them stood there for several seconds just staring at one another in silence until Kate broke eye contact and looked down into the stroller.

"So this is Zachary, what a handsome little fella' he is!" Kate exclaimed as she tickled the child's cheek.

"Just like your father, young man!" Kate gushed but then her face blushed bright red when she realized what she had just said out loud.

Hutch simply chuckled.

"He has the most amazing eyes Hutch, so mesmerizing!" Kate declared.

 _"Just like his father too!"_ Kate thought to herself.

"How's Lucas doing?" Hutch asked.

"He's doing great, he really loves school...he's started little league practices after school and of course he's really loving that!" Kate boasted.

"That's terrific!" Hutch said with a smile as he thought of the boy fondly.

The conversation went silent once again between them then Kate said, "well, I really need to get back to the hospital, I just popped into town to get a few things!"

"Yeah, we need to get going too...it sure was great seeing you again, Katie...you and Luke take care of yourselves," the blond said as he reached out and squeezed Kate's hand.

That's when he noticed the diamond engagement ring on her ring finger.

Hutch stared at it in surprised then said, "well, that's a new accessory you have there, the good doctor I assume?"

Kate looked down at her left hand then quickly covered it with her right almost as if she was embarrassed.

"Yes, Benjamin and I went away last weekend and he surprised me with a proposal, it was really something!" Kate exclaimed.

"Yeah, that's really something...especially since you really haven't know him that long!" Hutch replied in a slightly disgruntled tone.

"Long enough to know that he's going to be a great father to Lucas!" Kate defended her choice.

"Is that the only reason you're marrying him?" Hutch questioned the woman.

Kate glared at Hutch then turned away as she replied, "of course that's not the only reason, he's a truly wonderful man!"

"So, you love him then?" Hutch asked as he looked down at the ground waiting for her reply.

When Kate didn't reply right away Hutch gazed up at her and made eye contact.

Kate paused a bit longer then stammered, "yes, I-I love him very much...now I really have to be going!"

Kate looked down at Zachary one last time then hurried off.

"Kate...Kate, wait a second!" Hutch called after her but she just kept right on going.

...

Starsky was spreading mustard on a pastrami sandwich when he heard a knock on his door.

"Just a second!" he shouted as he licked the mustard off his fingers while walking to the door.

"Hey! Starsky exclaimed when he saw Hutch on the other side along with Zachary in the stroller.

"C'mon in, you're just in time for lunch, how 'bout a pastrami on rye?" Starsky offered.

"No thanks, I just had a tofu burger down at Sprouts and More," Hutch said as he patted his full belly.

"Sprouts and More, you're gonna' scar this kid for life if he takes after you any bit at all!" Starsky said with a frown as he looked down at Zachary in the stroller.

"How's my little buddy doing this morning, huh? Starsky exclaimed as he reached down and unbuckled the child and took him out of the stroller.

Hutch smiled and his heart swelled as he watched his best friend cover his son's cheeks with kisses.

"I bet you'd like a pastrami sandwich wouldn't you?" Starsky exclaimed as he carried Zachary in his arms over to the table.

"So, what is it, a men's day out or something?" Starsky asked Hutch as they both sat down at the kitchen table.

"Yeah, Val needed a day out with the girls so I told her I'd take care of Zachary for the day while she and some friends go pamper themselves," Hutch informed his partner.

"So, what wild and crazy adventures do you and the old man have planned for the day Zach, huh?" starsky asked the child as if he could speak.

Hutch smiled and answered, "I thought we'd maybe take a walk through the park and then maybe stop by the pet store in town."

Starsky's face lit up immediately when Hutch mentioned the words "pet store."

"You're gonna' get a puppy?" Starsky asked with uncontrollable enthusiasm.

"We are just going to look, that's all!" Hutch exclaimed as he pointed his finger.

Starsky looked down at his sandwich and said, "I guess I can eat this later."

Hutch watched in disbelief as his partner opened the refrigerator and placed the plate containing his pastrami sandwich inside then closed the door.

Starsky then placed Zachary back in the stroller and buckled him up.

"Let me grab my jacket," Starsky said as he went into the bedroom.

"Hey Hutch, can we maybe stop by the pet store first then the park, that way we can take the puppy for a walk in the park after we get it!" Starsky exclaimed with excitement as he hurried out from his bedroom.

Hutch shook his head and rolled his eyes and reiterated, "I said we were going to look, I never said we were getting a dog, Starsk!"

"How about a Brittany Spaniel...or maybe a German Shepherd, I've always wanted a German Shepherd, Hutch...and he can watch over Zachary and Val when you're not there, they're very protective ya' know!" Starsky rambled on as they went out the door with Starsky pushing the stroller.

"How about a Poodle?" Hutch suggested as he locked and closed the door behind them.

"Nah, you aint serious about getting a Poodle, are you Hutch?" Starsky asked.

"What's wrong with a Poodle, I love Poodles!" Hutch exclaimed as they started off down the street.

...

 _Two months later_

Starsky was in the backyard of Hutch's home, swinging on the swing Hutch had built Valerie for her birthday.

He had constructed an arbor up and over the swing and planted a climbing, yellow rose bush, her favorite color, along the one side and it was already cascading and spilling over onto the other side with an abundance of blooms.

Starsky sat on the swing with little Zachary just swinging away, stopping every now and then whenever Sampson, the newly acquired black Labrador puppy would return the stick that Starsky had tossed out into the yard.

Hutch walked up from the yard and sat down next to Valerie on the porch.

He chuckled then said, "I still can't believe I let him talk me into getting that dog!"

Hutch of course was only kidding for in the few short weeks the puppy had been brought home the blond had grown quite fond of it.

He was especially glad at the way it instantly grew attached to Zachary and how even with it being a small pup how protective it was of the child.

Valerie smiled at her husband then excused herself to go check the roast she had in the oven.

A few minutes later she called out to them that dinner was ready.

Starsky immediately jumped to his feet with Zachary in his arms and followed Hutch into the house with the Lab puppy trotting close behind.

Starsky placed Zachary in his playpen while Hutch gave Sampson the command to stay in the room on his own bed beside the playpen.

"Mmmm, smells great Val!" Starsky exclaimed as he sat down at the dining room table and placed a napkin across his lap.

Hutch motioned for Starsky to hand him his plate and he placed a generous slice of the roast on top of it.

Once everyone had their plates full with the meat and various side dishes they began to eat.

Starsky complimented Valerie on how good everything was then said as he wiped his mouth with the napkin, "oh, I almost forgot Hutch, I'm having forensics dust Janelle Porter's place again for prints, ya' know, just in case they missed something the first time around."

Valerie was just about to take another bite of her mashed potatoes when she stopped her fork at her mouth.

"Janelle Porter?" she questioned Starsky as she repeated the woman's name.

"Yeah, honey, it's a case Starsky and I have been working on for a couple months now, her infant son was kidnapped in the middle of the night while she was asleep in the next room," Hutch informed his wife.

"It's funny, you never mentioned it before...I thought you two only worked on homicide cases," Valerie answered back as a feeling of uneasiness crept over her.

"Starsk took a personal interest in the case when the woman happened into the precinct and we've been working on it when time allows, ya' know, after work hours and days off...it's the only time Dobey will allow it," Hutch replied as he took a bite of his green beans from his plate.

Valerie looked at her husband and Starsky as they ate then asked apprehensively, "so have you been able to help the woman at all in finding the boy?"

"Unfortunately we keep coming up empty handed...we have damn little to go on and virtually no one as a suspect, that's what's so baffling about the whole thing!" Starsky chimed in.

"Hmmm, that's too bad, the poor woman, I can only imagine how she must feel, why if anything like that ever happened to Zachary I-I don't know what I would do!" Valerie exclaimed.

Hutch reached over and touched her arm and squeezed it gently.

"Well, hopefully tomorrow the crime lab will find something they overlooked before, we'll see," Starsky replied as he scraped his plate clean.

Valerie tried to take a drink of water from her glass but her hand was trembling too much to do so.

Both Hutch and Starsky noticed how shaken up she was as they looked at her then one another.

Valerie got up from her chair abruptly and excused herself, saying she wanted to check on Zachary.

"She's pretty upset," Starsky noted.

"Yeah well, it's a subject that hits pretty close to home," Hutch stated as he pushed his plate aside, no longer having an appetite.

Starsky gathered up the plates and placed them in the sink while Hutch cleared the rest of the table and put away all the leftovers in appropriate containers.

Afterwards the two detectives wandered into the living room with Valerie nowhere to be found.

"I'll take Zach and Sampson back outside for a bit if you wanna' go check on Val," Starsky offered as he picked Zachary up out the playpen and whistled for Sampson to follow.

Hutch thanked his partner then walked up the stairs to find his wife.

Valerie was sitting in the rocking chair in the child's nursery just staring off into space.

She jumped when Hutch entered the room and it was clear to the blond that his wife had been crying.

Hutch bent down on one knee beside her and brushed back the hair from her swollen, red eyes.

"I guess this has really shaken you up, huh?" Hutch whispered sympathetically as he touched a tear-stained cheek.

"Ken, what if something like that happened to Zachary?" his wife asked tearfully.

"Baby, nothing like that is ever going to happened to Zachary," Hutch assured her.

Valerie was silent for a moment.

She looked into her husband's eyes and said,"I need to ask you something and I need you to be one hundred percent honest with me!"

"Of course I will," Hutch answered sincerely.

"We both know that if I hadn't gotten pregnant that you and I would more than likely not be together today," Valerie stated.

"Oh come on Val," Hutch tried to disagree.

"Ken, you know it's true...you'd probably be with Kate right now!"

Hutch looked directly into his wife's troubled eyes then paused before answering honestly, "yes, it's entirely possible that I would be with Kate right now."

Even though it hurt, Valerie appreciated her husband's honesty then asked, "well then, my question is, if something awful did happened to Zachary, say someone took him away from us...would you still love me?"

"Honey, how could you even ask such a question?" Hutch exclaimed.

"I mean sure, we've had our ups and downs with this marriage but I love you...and I'll always love you...and besides, I promise you, nobody will ever take Zachary away from us...I'll never allow it!"

Somewhat relieved Valerie dried the tears from her eyes as she kissed her husband tenderly.

"I love you so much!" she said with complete affection for her husband.

"I love you too, sweetheart," Hutch whispered softly as he returned the kiss.

"Now, why don't you go wash that pretty, little face of yours and come down and join Starsky and I for a slice of that banana cream pie you made, I'm sure Starsky is salivating just thinking about it," Hutch said with laugh as he kissed the top of his wife's head.

"Okay, I'll be down in a little bit," she said with a half smile as her husband walked out of the nursery.

When she was alone again in the room she said to herself, "l just pray that this one time, you and Starsky don't get your man."

...

Hutch was seated at his desk when Starsky walked into the squad room with the report from forensics in his hand.

"Well, by the look on your face I'm guessing forensics didn't turn up anything new?" Hutch asked his partner.

"No, nothing...I don't know what to do anymore Hutch, I mean we have absolutely nothing to go on!" Starsky grumbled.

Hutch simply nodded in agreement.

"I told her we'd stop by after work with the news on the latest report, for what it's worth anyhow!" Starsky said as he tossed the report on his desk.

"Starsk, you can't keep beating yourself up over this, you're practically spending every hour of your free time working on this case and it's eating you up inside, besides, you know what the outcome of almost all missing persons is, especially children...maybe it's time to just step away from it for a bit," Hutch suggested.

"Yeah, maybe your right, I'll tell her tonight," Starsky said in a defeated tone.

"Well, I'm sorry to put it all on you pal but Val and I are going to the movies and then we have reservations at Picano's afterwards...I've got strict orders from the boss lady to be home on time tonight!" Hutch told his partner.

"Ooh, a little date night, huh?" Starsky joked with the blond as he wiggled his eyebrows.

"Let's hope that the movie you're going to see isn't the only action you'll be seeing tonight!" Starsky jabbed his partner in the ribs.

"Starsky, you know sometimes you can be so crude!" Hutch told his friend as he got up and pushed his chair under the desk for the night.

Starsky chuckled as Hutch tapped his arm and said sincerely, "good luck with Janelle Porter, you know you've done more than anyone from missing persons has."

"Yeah, I guess so...have a good time tonight," Starsky replied somberly as he too got up to leave for the evening.

...

Starsky pulled up to the curb in front of Janelle Porter's apartment and sat there for several minutes, then with a heavy, dreaded sigh he got out of the Torino and walked up the steps of the complex and went inside.

A few minutes later he was at the woman's door where he tapped lightly and waited.

The woman opened the door slightly and when she saw who it was she unlatched the chain and allowed Starsky to come inside the apartment.

"I hope this means you have some new news for me on the fingerprints they dusted for last week?" the woman asked eagerly.

Starsky paused then regrettable shook his head no.

The woman immediately began to tear up as she made her way over to the sofa and sat down.

"I'm very sorry Janelle, I was really hoping we'd find something they missed before but the findings are still the same," Starsky informed her.

The woman just sat there and started to rock back and forth.

"I mean if there was just something else we had to go on but we seem to keep hitting a brick wall!" Starsky said in frustration as he sat down in the chair beside her.

"I've told you everything...I'm sorry," the woman cried.

"You don't remember seeing anyone suspicious at the hospital before bringing Joey home...maybe a nurse who was paying a lot of attention to your son?" Starsky asked, not ready to give up just yet.

"No, not really...all the nurses were very nice and helpful," she sobbed.

"What about anyone hanging around outside the nursery of the maternity ward?" Starsky prodded.

"No, no one...no one accept Beverly," the woman said as she wiped her eyes with a tissue.

"Beverly?" Starsky repeated the name.

"Yes, Beverly Marcus...I met her in the hospital, she's the kind woman who brought me home from the hospital with Joey," Janelle told the detective.

"Why haven't you told us this information before, Janelle?" Starsky asked with a renewed interest.

"Well, I-I don't know and besides, Beverly couldn't of had anything to do with Joey's disappearence!" the woman insisted.

"Why is that, how can you be so sure?" Starsky questioned her.

"Because, she was so sweet and helpful...and also she was pregnant and about to give birth any day with her own child!" the woman added.

Starsky stared at her intently then leaned in closer and asked, "when this Bevery...Marcus brought you home...did she enter the apartment?"

"Yes, yes she did...in fact she carried Joey in and put him to bed in his crib, that's how helpful she was!" Janelle explained to Starsky.

"Did you every see this woman again?" Starsky asked.

"No, she said she would call me sometime, maybe have a cup of coffee somewhere but I never heard from her," Janelle replied.

The woman was beginning to realize what a blind fool she was for trusting the mysterious woman and exclaimed as she placed her hand over her mouth, "oh my, what have I done?"

"It's okay Janelle...you had no idea and besides let's not go jumping to any conclusions just yet," Starsky said as he patted her other hand and squeezed it gently.

"Do you think you would still recognize this woman?" Starsky asked.

Janelle paused a moment and tried to visualize the other woman's face then shook her head yes as she replied, "yes, I-I think so!"

"Could you stop by the precinct tomorrow morning first thing and we'll have one of our sketch artists draw something up based on a description you provide?" the curly haired detective asked as he sat on the edge of his seat.

"Yes, I'll be there first thing!" she agreed.

"Great, then I'll see you in the morning," Starsky said as he stood up.

Miss Porter followed him to the door and said, "I still can't believe she would do something as horrible as taking my son."

Starsky nodded then without another word he went out the door.

...

After getting filled in about how well Hutch's date with Val had gone the night before he informed the blond about the newfound information gained from his conversation with Janelle last night as well.

In fact, they were talking about it when the woman walked into the squad room looking for the dark haired detective.

Hutch recognized the woman first and motioned for Starsky to look over by the door.

Once he saw who he was looking at Starsky jumped up out of his chair and walked over to her.

"Good morning," Starsky said with a smile as he greeted her.

The woman smiled and said she was ready to relay her description of the other woman whenever he was ready.

"I'll be right back!" he informed Hutch as he lead the woman out of the room.

Halfway down the corridor of the precinct Starsky ran into an older man dressed in a long overcoat and wearing a wide brim hat.

"Max, just the fellow we're looking for...I need you to draw up a sketch for me from Miss Porter's description she's about to give you, can you do that for me please?" Starsky asked.

"Sure Starsky, no problem!" he said to the detective before smiling at the woman by his side.

"Great...Max is going to take great care of you if you'll just follow him down the hallway here and I'll talk with you in a little bit after you're finished, okay?" Starsky said with some encouragement as he passed her off to the other man.

...

 _Thirty minutes later_

"You think this new lead is going to produce anything?" Hutch asked his partner as he sat directly across from Starsky's desk.

"Well, it's a hell of a lot more information to go on than we had before I'll tell you that!" Starsky replied as he shuffled through some paperwork.

"Hey, I'm gonna run down and grab an egg sandwich from the commissary, you want anything?" Hutch asked.

"Yeah, how about picking me up a couple of boritos and a pineapple juice," Starsky said.

Hutch stopped at the squad room door and rolled his eyes, "why did I even bother to ask?"

The blond shook his head in disgust as he left the room.

Starsky got up from his chair and walked over to the filing cabinet when he heard a male voice behind him softly call his name.

Starsky turned around to see Max, the sketch expert standing there with a paper in his hand.

"Wow, damn Max that was quick!" Starsky said with a smile.

Max just stood there quietly then nervously asked in a soft whisper that Starsky could barely hear, "is Hutch around anywhere?"

Starsky replied, "he just went downstairs to get us something to eat."

He noticed how pale the other man looked and asked if something was wrong?"

"Maybe I should just show you instead of trying to explain it," the other man said as he reluctantly handed Starsky the police sketch he had just drawn less than a half hour ago.

"Is this the sketch?" Starsky asked as he took the paper and turned it so he could see it.

Max rubbed his left hand across his chin and waited for Starsky's reaction.

Starsky's eyes widened as he stared in disbelief at the face in the drawing in front of him.

"My God, it can't be...it's not possible Max!" Starsky whispered softly in denial as he looked around the empty squad room.

"That's exactly what I thought at first...if it isn't her then she has twin!" the sketch artist said.

Starsky was still too stunned to reply.

"No one else has seen this Starsky, I came straight to you with it!" Max informed him.

Slowly Starsky started to regain his unexpected loss of senses and muttered, "Uhhh, yeah...th-thanks Max."

"Uhhh, is Miss Porter still here?" Starsky asked.

"Yes, I left her in my office while I came to you with this," the other man replied.

Still in shock, Starsky looked directly into the other man's eyes and said firmly, "Max, I need some time to check this out, I gotta' ask you to not say a word about this to anyone, especially not Hutch!"

"Sure, I owe you guys that much, I'll let you handle it," Max agreed.

"Thanks," was all Starsky said as he patted Max on the back and led him towards the door and out into the hall.

Starsky jumped when a familiar voice from behind him asked, "you come up with a face?"

Starsky, trying not to look too nervous, rolled up the sketch in his hand so that Hutch couldn't see it.

"That's what Max just came down for, we're going to go look at the sketch right now and talked to Janelle about it," Starsky answered as he placed the rolled up paper in his back pocket.

Hutch noticed how odd his partner was acting then asked in regards to the paper Starsky had just placed in his pocket, "oh, that isn't it?"

"No, that's just something else I was working on," Starsky lied to his best friend.

Hutch simply nodded as he looked at his partner then the other man who refused to make eye contact.

Starsky, sensing that Hutch was just about to ask Max something quickly jumped in, "well, I don't want to keep Janelle waiting, I'll be back as soon as I'm done talking to her!"

"You want me to come with you?" Hutch asked.

"No, that's okay, you go eat your sandwich, this shouldn't take too long!" Starsky said in haste.

"Right," Hutch replied with a single word as he watched the other two men hurry off.

...

Starsky tried to remain cool and calm for the rest of their shift that day which wasn't at all lost on Hutch.

The blond could tell something just wasn't quite right with his partner and every time he tried to bring the subject up Starsky just brushed him off.

"You want to come over and watch a movie and order out for pizza tonight?" Hutch asked as Starsky dropped him off.

"Nah, I'm not really hungry for pizza tonight, maybe tomorrow night," Starsky replied as he waited for Hutch to exit the car.

Hutch squinted his eyes and looked at his partner in wonder as he turned down his offer for pizza.

"Maybe we can do something this weekend?" Starsky suggested before driving off.

Starsky reached into the inside of his jacket and pulled out the rolled up sketch.

He glanced at it as he drove down the street, trying to watch the road at the same time.

He then tossed the police sketch on the passenger seat of the car and mumbled, "what the hell am I gonna' do now?"

Starsky started to head for home but at the last minute he turned and headed left instead of right.

...

Kate was just setting the table for dinner when she heard a knock on her front door.

Expecting her fiance, she looked at her watched and made the comment that he was early and wondered why he was knocking in the first place as he usually came right on in.

Kate hurried to the front door and gasped in surprise when she opened it and saw Starsky standing there.

"David, what a pleasant surprise!"

She opened the door and asked him to come inside.

Starsky slowly made his way in and just stood there.

"So, to what do I owe this wonder surprise?" Kate asked as she leaned over and kissed Starsky on the cheek.

She could clearly see that something was bothering the detective and then her eyes widened as she asked, "oh no, has something happened to Hutch?"

"No, Hutch is fine...well, maybe not fine but not quite as bad as that anyhow," Starsky said with his head down.

"What do you mean Dave...by not quite as bad as that?" she questioned the detective.

Starsky looked into the dining room and noticed that Kate was in the process of preparing dinner and he quickly apologized for coming at a bad time as he turned to go.

"No, wait, please David...there is obviously something on your mind and the way you're acting I'm pretty sure it's about Hutch!" Kate insisted as she touched Starsky's arm.

Starsky looked down at the rumpled up sketch in his hand then looked back at Kate.

"Does that paper you're holding in your hand have anything to do with what's bothering you?" she asked as she eyed the paper.

Starsky nodded.

"David, please tell me what's going on!" Kate pleaded.

Starsky sighed heavily then began by telling her about the Janelle Porter case.

He told her how it had been ongoing for sometime, without barely a lead to go on until last night when Janelle told him about the woman named Beverly Marcus.

Kate nodded and listened intently as Starsky continued on.

"She came into the precinct today and with the description she gave us we were able to draw a sketch of the woman," Starsky told her.

"Okay, well that's great, you finally have something to go on, you should be thrilled with that!" Kate exclaimed.

"Yeah, that's what I thought to...until Max showed me the sketch he drew," Starsky replied.

Kate eyed him carefully then said, "I don't understand."

Starsky then squeezed the paper he held in his hand and then handed it to Kate.

Carefully, she unrolled the crumpled paper and gasped.

She looked at Starsky in shock.

"Valerie?" she uttered Hutch's wife's name.

Starsky simply nodded.

He then began to pace the floor of Kate's living room and threw up his hands and exclaimed, "I don't know what to do...I mean how am I suppose to handle this thing?" Starsky asked all flabbergasted.

"Do you really think she is capable of kidnapping that child?" Kate asked in disbelief.

"I don't know Kate...I just don't know!" Starsky said in frustration.

"So, if what you're thinking is true, then it's quite possible that Zachary is that poor woman's child!" Kate exclaimed in astonishment.

Starsky shook his head in agreement.

"I don't want to believe it!" Kate replied.

"And you think I do?" Starsky replied loudly.

"Then what about her pregnancy?" Kate asked.

"My guess is that she faked the whole thing!" Starsky answered.

"Well then that would mean that Doctor Waynewright was in on it too!" Kate added.

"So it would seem," Starsky mumbled.

They stood in silence for several seconds then Kate spoke up, "we have to test Zachary's blood...at least then we'll know if it matches Hutch's or not!"

"How the hell am I gonna' do that?" Starsky asked at his wits end.

Kate thought for a moment then added, "offer to take Zachary for the day, maybe as a way of giving Hutch and Valerie some time alone...then you can bring Zachary to my office and we can perform the test there without him knowing it!"

"I can't do that to Hutch, I can't just lie to him like that!" Starsky stated his disapproval.

"Then maybe you have a better plan?" Kate asked.

Starsky nodded no then reluctantly agreed with her.

"Can you bring Zachary by the office sometime tomorrow?" Kate asked.

"I'll see what I can do...thanks Kate, for everything," Starsky said sincerely.

Kate gave Starsky a hug then rubbed his back as she said, "let's hope it's all a big misunderstanding and that Val really did innocently only give the woman a ride home from the hospital."

"Yeah, and innocently gave a false name of Beverly Marcus purely by mistake," Starsky added somberly before heading for the door.

...

"Now you're sure you have everything, Starsk?" Hutch asked as he loaded the diaper bag and handed it to Starsky.

"Hutch, as heavy as this is there is no way you could have forgotten anything!" Starsky replied.

"Are you sure you're up for this, I mean taking care of a small child is a lot of work!" Hutch said apprehensively.

"Hutch, I got this...gimme' the kid and you two go have a nice time with your drive up through the canyon!" Starsky insisted as he motioned for Hutch to hand him Zachary.

"It's not too late to change your mind!" Hutch said.

"Are you kidding me, this is going to be the best time the kid's every had in his life!" Starsky replied as he gathered the child up in his arms.

Hutch followed his partner and his son out the door, down the steps and to the car where he opened the back seat for Starsky so he could place Zachary in his car seat.

Sampson came trotting down the walk quickly and waited for the door on his side of the Torino to be opened.

When it finally was he happily jumped in and sat next to the child's car seat.

"You have Zachary's feeding schedule?" Hutch asked.

"Got it!" Starsky answered back.

"And make sure he doesn't catch a chill at the beach...and make sure you put plenty of sunscreen on him!" Hutch insisted.

"Oh and make sure you keep Sampson on his leash when you take him for his walks...and don't be feeding him any junk food!" Hutch said as he pointed his finger.

"Also, I placed our itinerary in the diaper bag of what bed and breakfast will be staying at just in case you have to get a hold of us for whatever reason! Hutch pointed to the bag.

"Hutch, will you please get back in the house and get ready for your getaway before I shove your itinerary up your...!" Starsky started to say.

"Hey, watch it...not in front of my son!" Hutch interupted as he pointed his finger once again at Starsky.

Starsky tossed the diaper bag in the trunk then waved goodbye to Hutch and Val who stood quietly on the front porch.

Hutch and his wife watched Starsky's car until it was out of sight.

"You sure he's going to be okay?" Valerie asked as she stared down the street.

"Honey, if we can't trust Starsky to be responsible enough to take care of our son than who can we trust!" Hutch exclaimed as he kissed his wife on the cheek and went back inside the house to get their luggage.

...

Starsky had stopped off at a pay phone and called Kate to tell her that as soon as he dropped Sampson off at his place he and Zachary would be at her office shortly.

He arrived twenty minutes later with Zachary in his arms.

Kate hurried them into her office and motioned for Starsky to bring the child back to the examining room.

Starsky placed Zachary on the exam table and then asked, "this isn't going to hurt him is it?"

"He'll feel a little discomfort but it will go away rather quickly," Kate said as she opened a needle from it's sterilized pack and then swabbed Zachary's tiny arm.

Starsky winced as Kate stuck the needle in the child's arm and the infant cried as she drew just enough blood to perform the needed test.

After she was done Starsky picked up the boy and bounced him in his arms as he comforted him.

He kissed the top of Zachary's head, told him he was such a brave, little boy and the child soon stopped crying.

"How soon will we know the results?" Starsky asked.

"We should know by Tuesday at the latest," Kate informed the curly-haired detective.

"I'll compare the blood type from Zachary to the ones on file of Hutch and Val's along with Joey Porter's records from the hospital where he was born and we'll know for sure whether Hutch and or Val are a matched," Kate added as she prepared the samples for the lab.

"Thanks Kate, I don't know what I would have done without you," Starsky said gratefully.

"Don't thank me yet, if this test comes back negative then the hardest part would just be beginning," Kate replied as she sealed the envelope and scribbled on the outside flap and it was the first time he had noticed her engagement ring.

"Looks like congratulations are in order, I'm sorry I didn't notice it before," Starsky said as he eyed the ring on Kate's finger.

"Well, you've been a little preoccupied the last day or so," Kate replied.

"I wish you all the best Kate," Starsky said with honesty.

"Thank you David, you seem a bit more sincere than your partner did when he first saw it," Kate said bitterly.

"Well now Kate, that's understandable isn't it, he cared a lot about you...still does," Starsky stated.

Kate simply bowed her head as a lump formed in her throat and she said softly, "yeah, obviously."

...

Even though a dark cloud hung over the rest of the weekend, Starsky was able to enjoy the remaining time he had spent taking care of Zachary while Hutch and Val were away.

He took him and Sampson for a stroll in the park and had several young ladies stop and gush over the boy and the puppy as well.

One very attractive woman asked if the child was his and Starsky replied as he swallowed the lump in his throat, "no, he's my...my best friend's son."

Starsky sat down on a nearby park bench and pulled Zachary's buggy close as he said, "you know something, you're a real chick magnet...you and I should work as a team!"

Sampson let out a bark and Starsky added as he patted the puppy on the head, "yeah, you're a chick magnet too Sampson!"

The child looked up and smiled and Starsky's eyes instantly misted up as he felt a tug at his heart.

Starsky reached down and picked the little boy up and placed him in his lap.

He brushed his cheek along the top of Zachary's soft blond hair and whispered, "I don't know if I can do this Zach."

The child made some unrecognizable gurgling noises as it grabbed a tiny handful of Starsky's curly hair and tugged.

"What's that, you want to go swing on the swing set?" Starsky asked as he smiled down lovinly at the boy.

"Okay, let's go!" Starsky said as he picked Zachary up and carried him over to the park swings with Sampson close behind.

He then proceeded to spend the next thirty minutes swinging on the children's swing set as he held Zachary protectively in his arms.

...

At the precinct on Monday morning Hutch told his partner all about the great weekend he and Val had had and it did Starsky's heart good to see his partner so happy, at least for the time being.

"So, why don't you come over tonight, we'll order that pizza we talked about and maybe watch a flick," Hutch offered again.

Starsky hated the idea of spending one minute in the same room as Val now, knowing what he knew.

"Can't tonight Hutch, I gotta' date," Starsky lied to his best friend.

 _"Seems I've been doing that a lot lately!"_ Starsky thought to himself.

"Ooh, do tell!" Hutch said eagerly wanting to hear more about the woman.

"It's too early to tell, I'll let you know how it went after our date," Starsky said.

"You and your secrets Starsk...well, hopefully tomorrow you can tell me if this mystery woman of yours was indeed a perfect match!" Hutch chuckled.

"Huh, what's that's suppose to mean?" Starsky asked nervously.

Hutch just looked at his suddenly uptight partner.

"Oh yeah, my date, we'll see," Starsky mumbled.

...

The next day felt like the longest day of his life as Starsky waited for word from Kate about the test results.

Starsky finally was able to get away from Hutch's side for a brief moment to give Kate a call at her office.

She informed Starsky that she had just gotten a call from the lab that the test results were in and she asked if he could meet her at the lab.

Starsky had to make some lame excuse to Hutch about not feeling well and that he needed to leave a little early.

He felt incredibly guilty when he saw the look of concern on Hutch's face when he offered to drive him home.

Starsky declined the offer and said he'd be feeling much better in the morning.

He then practically sped to the hospital where he parked his Torino haphazardly and nearly collided with an intern as he went racing up the steps and to the lab inside.

Kate had just picked up the test results and was opening the envelope when Starsky hurried into the lab after flashing his badge to the nurse on duty.

He watched Kate's face for some kind of sign as she read the results.

She then pinched the bridge of her nose with her fingertips and sighed.

"So, what is it, do they match?" Starsky asked, eager to know.

"Unfortunately, it's just what we suspected...Zachary's blood type does not match Hutch's or Valerie's blood type," Kate informed the detective.

Starsky had to sit down when he heard the words that Kate had just spoken.

"Now it's not totally conclusive David, there is a small chance that he still could be their son and not match their blood type," Kate told Starsky.

"How small of a chance?" Starsky asked.

Kate paused then replied, "a very small chance."

"That's not all David, I crossed referenced Joey Porter's blood type with Zachary's...it's a perfect match," Kate said reluctantly.

Starsky nodded then asked, "so in your professional opinion would you say that Zachary is Janelle Porter's son?"

"I'm sorry David but the evidence is too overwhelming for him not to be," Kate added.

Starsky ran his hand through his dark curls and sighed.

"So now what are you going to do?" Kate asked.

"Well, I took some polaroids of Zach when I had him for the weekend...I'll see if Janelle can positively identify him from one of the pictures," Starsky said.

"And then?" she added.

Starsky looked long and hard at the floor before answering, "and then I have to do the hardest thing I've ever done in my life...I gotta crush my best friend's heart, break up his marriage, probably bust up our friendship and basically destroy his life!"

...

Starsky's feet felt like lead as he made his way up the stairs to Janelle's apartment.

He hesitated before knocking on her door then slowly he raised a heavy hand and tapped soundly.

Janelle opened the door cautiously like she always did at first then she allowed the detective inside.

The woman noticed that the dark haired man looked terribly distraught and she immediately feared the worst.

"Oh my God, it's Joey isn't it, oh please don't tell me!" she began to sob.

"No Janelle, it's not what you think...we may have found Joey and if it is indeed your son, you can be rest assured knowing that he has been loved and well cared for," Starsky informed her.

"You...you found my Joey?" she questioned him with a look of surprise.

Starsky paused then reached into the inside breast pocket of his jacket and retrieved one of the Polaroid pictures he had taking just a few days ago of the child in question.

He stood there for several seconds as he fingered the photograph then he said straight forward, "I need you to identify from this photo if this indeed your son, Janelle."

Starsky handed her the picture as he held his breath and waited for her reaction.

The woman hesitated before reaching out and taking the Polaroid from Starsky's hand.

Slowly, she looked down at the photograph and without a word her hand began to tremble.

She made her way over to the sofa and sat down quickly before her knees collapsed under her.

Starsky slowly walked over to the woman and hovered over her then he asked, "Janelle, is that your son?"

The woman's whole body shook and she began to sob uncontrollably as she exclaimed, "yes...yes, it's my Joey!"

The second the words left her mouth, Starsky felt a tightness in his chest.

He found his eyes tearing up as well and he wasn't sure of his own emotions at that moment.

 _Were his tears for the woman sitting in front of him or were they for his partner?"_ he wondered.

As the who's, what's, where's and why's began to pour from the woman's mouth Starsky once again reassured her that Joey was fine and would be home as soon as possible.

"You just need to trust me on this Janelle and I know I'm asking a lot...it's not a matter of just going and getting your son and bringing him home to you...it's a bit more complicated than that," he told her.

He then sat down beside her and began to explain.

...

"I still can't believe it Starsky!" Dobey replied as he shook his head.

His detective sat directly across from him at the kitchen table of his very own home.

He had listened intently as Starsky told him in detail of Joey Porter's kidnapping, Valerie's presumably faked pregnancy as well as Doctor Waynewright's possible involvement.

"Believe me Cap'n, I didn't want to believe it either!" Starsky replied witha heavy heart.

"So how do you want to handle this?" Dobey asked.

"There is only one way to handle it Cap'n...I just hope that after all this goes down...my partnership and my jaw are still intact!" Starsky answered somberly.

...

Dobey followed closely behind his detective as they entered Doctor Waynewright's office.

The receptionist informed the doctor that the officers needed to speak to him immediately.

The doctor was sitting at his desk when Starsky and Dobey walked in.

"What can I do for you officers?" the doctor asked nervously as he stood up from his chair.

Starsky took note of the doctor's nervousness as he pulled the sketch from his back pocket and tossed it on the doctor's desk.

"You recognize that woman?" Starsky asked as he stared at the doctor intently.

The doctor's hand trembled as he picked up the crumpled paper and looked at it.

The doctor hesitated before replying, "no, I-I don't recall ever seeing this woman before!"

Starsky looked at Dobey then back at the doctor.

The curly-haired detective slowly placed both hands on the doctor's desk then leaned in closely as he questioned the doctor again, "you don't remember assisting this woman in faking her pregnancy?"

Doctor Waynewright sat down soundly in his chair as he profusely shook his head no .

"Just what did she have on you Doc, huh?...what was she holding over your head?" Starsky demanded.

The doctor continued to shake his head in denial.

"You might as well tell us what we already know Doctor, it'll go a lot easier on you in the long run!" Dobey demanded.

"I-I'm telling you the truth, I-I don't know what you're talking about!" the doctor stuttered.

"That's too bad, we maybe could have done some plea bargaining...now it looks like you'll be going away for a very long time!" Starsky replied as he glared at the doctor in disgust.

"You have any idea what they'll do to you in prison?" Starsky posed the question.

"There ain't no amount of money in the world 'gonna keep you safe from that!" Starsky added as he leaned in even closer.

The doctor pondered his perdicament then reluctantly replied as he jumped up from his chair, "okay...alright...I did it, I helped falsify Mrs. Hutchinson's pregnancy...I had no choice...she was going to take me for everything I had, it would have ruined me...but I had nothing to do with her abducting that child...she did that entirely all on her own!"

Starsky stood up straight and looked over at his superior.

Normally he felt elated whenever he managed to get a confession, however, this time, he felt as if his insides were being slowly ripped apart.

"What was I suppose to do, she was going to destroy me!" the doctor began to whimper as he sat back down in his chair.

Dobey took the handcuffs from his back pocket and moved forward.

He offered the handcuffs to Starsky so he could do the honors but Starsky replied, "no thanks Cap'n, I don't want to touch that filth!"

Dobey nodded in agreement then reached around the doctor's desk and forced the doctor to stand.

Dobey then forcibly pushed Doctor Waynewright onto his stomach over the desk and snapped the handcuffs around his wrists as he read him his rights.

...

Starsky and Dobey arrived at Hutch's first, followed closely behind by two men from Internal Affairs and another two uniformed officers behind them.

Starsky glared at the other men as they all got out of their respective vehicles and joined Dobey and himself at the curb.

"I need to go in alone!" Starsky demanded while trying to keep his tone low.

"No deal, Starsky!" The one man from Internal Affairs argued as he pulled out his revolver and checked the chamber.

Starsky noted the man's actions and asked angrily, "what the hell do you need that for?"

"Just following standard procedure, Detective Starsky," the man replied.

Starsky looked over at Dobey and Dobey replied, "he's just doing his job Starsky."

Starsky then looked over at the uniformed officer and thankfully saw two familiar faces.

"Beckett...Swanson..I'm gonna need you to stay close to me...if things go down the way I'm expecting them to then I'm gonna' need all the help I can get!" Starsky said firmly.

"Yes Sir, we're here for you! the one officer replied as the other one nodded.

Starsky watched as the other agent from Internal Affairs checked his weapon as well.

Sighing heavily, Starsky nodded an okay to his superior and they began to walk towards Hutch's front sidewalk.

Starsky led the way up the walk and to the front door and motioned for everyone to stand off to the side.

They could hear music coming from inside which stopped when Starsky rapped on the door.

Sampson barked a couple of times as Hutch opened the door and smiled at his partner then motioned for him to come inside.

Starsky hesitated then slowly walked in.

"Hey, what brings you to the neighborhood, want a beer?" Hutch asked with his back turned as he headed for the kitchen.

Starsky bent down a patted the top of Sampson's head as the pup's tail wagged eagerly.

"Hutch," Starsky called out his partner's name sternly causing the blond to stop and turn around as Dobey and the other men entered the living room.

The look of surprise on Hutch's face was enough to make Starsky want to run and hide from it all.

"Captain...Starsk, what's going on?" Hutch questioned his partner.

"Hutch," Starsky said softly.

"Is your wife at home, Detective Hutchinson?" one of the men from Internal Affairs asked.

"She's upstairs putting our son to bed...what's this all about?" Hutch asked again.

Not getting any answers, Hutch looked back at his partner.

"Starsk, what the hell is Internal Affairs doing here...what's this all about?" Hutch demanded to know as he grew more and more upset.

Dobey stepped forward with a concerned look on his face.

"Buddy, listen to me," Starsky started to say as he and Dobey tried to pull Hutch to the side.

Both men from Internal Affairs looked around the room then the one agent motioned towards the stairs as the other one nodded.

"Just give us a moment, dammit!" Dobey ordered.

By now Hutch was totally confused as he looked to his partner and best friend for answers.

The men from I.A. headed up the stairs and the two uniformed officers braced themselves for action.

"Wait a second...just what the hell do you two creeps think your doing?" Hutch shouted as he hurried to stop them.

Starsky immediately raced to Hutch and grabbed his right arm as he tried to explain,"Hutch, will you just listen to me and I'll tell you what's going on!"

Starsky managed to hold the blond back long enough for one of the men from Internal Affairs to come rushing down the stairs with the screaming infant in his arms.

Sampson began to bark and growl at the agent holding Zachary as he nipped at the man's pant leg.

"Listen to what...what the hell is going on!" Hutch shouted angrily as he tried to get to the child.

The next moment you could hear Valerie's screams coming from the top of the stairs as the second agent tried to subdue her.

"Where are you going with my baby?" she screamed as the agent forced her to the floor and put her in handcuffs.

Starsky was no longer able to control Hutch and he motioned for the two uniformed officers to assist him.

Hutch managed to shrug Starsky off and he bolted for the stairs with Starsky and the two officers directly behind him.

The blond reached the top of the stairs and struck the agent who was restaining Valerie.

The agent flew back and hit the wall with such force that it punched a hole in the plaster.

The entire time Valerie was crying out to her husband to help her.

The agent shook his head to clear the fog brought on by the blow and was just about to his feet when Hutch pulled his arm back to strike again.

Just then Starsky and the two officers leaped into action.

The three of them forcibly tackled Hutch and all four landed on the floor with a heavy thud.

With the weight of the three men on top of him, Hutch's breath was momentarily knocked out of him.

"I want that officer subdued and handcuffed immediately!" the agent demanded as he held his swollen jaw.

"That's not necessary!" Starsky shouted as he applied more of his weight on top of Hutch.

At the bottom of the stairs Zachary was wailing at the top of his tiny, little lungs which forced Hutch back into combat mode.

With a new found strength, the blond head-butted one of the uniformed officers and sent him sailing.

"Captain Dobey, I want him in handcuffs right now!" the agent who was struck shouted angrily as he started to back away.

Dobey glared at the agent as he took his own handcuffs from his back pocket.

After several attempts and Hutch's constant struggle, he eventually got his detective's hands behind his back and securely into the handcuffs.

Huth tried to squirm away from the hold that Starsky and the other two officers had on him but it was futile.

Hutch looked over at his wife who was face down on the carpet, her eyes pleading for him to help her.

Sampson was biting at the agent's left leg and Zachary continued to cry out loudly as the agent pushed the puppy out of the way before carrying the child out the front door.

"Starsky, he's taking Zachary, don't let him take my son!" Hutch begged his partner as he struggled under the weight of the three men who held him down.

"You gotta' listen to me Hutch, I know you're not gonna' want to hear this but you just gotta' listen to what I have to say...please!" Starsky pleaded with his best friend.

Starsky looked over at Valerie who was still lying face down on the carpet.

While still staring at Valerie, Starsky leaned in closer to Hutch and said, "Valerie lied about being pregnant...she never was pregnant...she faked the whole thing!"

"What are you talking about?" Hutch asked angrily as he once again struggled against the hold on him.

"It's true, Hutch...we have a signed confession from Doctor Waynewright...she was blackmailing him...she tried to have him get her a baby through the black market and when it fell through she abducted Zachary!" Dobey stated as he placed his hand on Hutch's shoulder.

"That's a lie...Ken, that's not true, Zachary is ours...Zachary is our baby boy!" Valerie cried out to her husband.

"Get her out of here!" Dobey ordered the agent who had handcuffed her.

The agent pulled Valerie to her feet and forcibly dragged her down the stairs as she fought against him.

"Ken, don't let them take me...I'm telling you the truth...they're making all this up!" Valerie sobbed the whole way down the steps and out the front door.

"Get the hell off me, you're all out of your fucking minds!" Hutch growled angrily as he struggled once against to get up.

"It's true buddy, it's hurting me too to have to tell you all this but it's true...Val saw Zach in the hospital nursery where he was born...befriended the child's mother, gave her a ride home from the hospital so she could see where she lived, then she came back and took the baby right out of the crib while his mother was asleep in the next room!" Starsky informed his partner.

"The mother was Janelle Porter...Zach is Joey Porter, Hutch...he's not your son!" Starsky nearly choked on the last few words.

"It's not true!" the blond roared.

Starsky could feel his partner start to tremble and he could tell he was starting to get through to him even though it was tearing them both apart inside.

"It is true, Hutch...while you and Val went away for the weekend, Kate did blood test on Zach and compared them with Joey Porter's...they're a perfect match and neither your's or Val's blood type matches Zach's blood type!" Starsky added as the tears began to well up in his eyes.

"You knew about all this and you never told me?" Hutch began to sob as well.

"I'm sorry, buddy, I just needed to be sure first!" Starsky murmured as he swallowed the lump in his throat.

"I took a photo of Zach to Janelle when I found out all this...and she identified the baby as Joey right away," Starsky told the blond who by now had completely ceased struggling against them and laid defeated and limp on the floor.

Starsky looked over at Dobey who was fighting to keep his composure.

He motioned for his superior to give him and Hutch some time alone and Dobey nodded in agreement.

"Come on men, let's give the guys from Internal Affairs a hand," Dobey ordered the two uniformed officers.

As soon as the other men left them Starsky quickly uncuffed his partner and threw the handcuffs against the wall.

Hutch, weakened by the struggle needed Starsky to help him sit up.

Whimpering, Sampson hurried over to his master and place his two front paws and his chin on the blond's leg and laid down next to him on the floor.

It took everything Hutch had in him to look his best friend in the eye as he started to break down.

Starsy, unsure how his partner was going to react once he was no longer restrained, waited for the punch to connect to his jaw.

Surprisingly enough, the punch never came.

Instead, the big, tough blond sitting on the floor next to him suddenly looked like a broken-hearted, little boy as he reached out his arms to the curly-haired detective.

"Oh God, Hutch," was all Starsky could say as he wrapped his arms around his partner and held him tight while they both broke down and cried.


	8. Chapter 8

A uniformed officer led a handcuffed Waynewright out of the interrogation room followed shortly by both Starsky and Hutch.

Hutch took a deep breath and shook his head as he stepped out into the hallway.

Starsky looked into his partner's blood shot eyes and his heart swelled.

"We're gonna' get through this Hutch...together," Starsky said sincerely as he placed his hand on Hutch's slumped shoulder.

Hutch simply nodded as he felt the tears once again fill his swollen eyes.

The sound of high heel shoes could be heard echoing down the corridor and both detectives turned to look in that direction.

Hutch's heart skipped a beat when Kate approached them where they stood.

Kate nodded to them both then replied, "I just gave the district attorney my statement."

Hutch nodded a silent thank you.

All three stood there in awkward silence then Hutch placed his hand on Starsky's forearm and asked if he could speak to Kate alone for a minute.

Starsky shook his head yes then thanked Kate before heading into the squad room.

Hutch was silent for a moment as he struggled to find the right words.

"Kate, I-I know I've been a real jerk to you lately and I just want to apologize for that," Hutch started to say.

"Hutch please, you don't have to apologize...I'm just so very sorry for everything that's happened," Kate said somberly as she touched his arm.

Hutch could feel the watery sting in his eyes as she spoke to him tenderly.

"Well...anyways, I-I just wanted to thank you for all you've done...I mean with the blood tests and all," Hutch stammered his reply with his head held low.

"You don't hate me do you?" the female doctor asked the blond.

"Of course I don't hate you...I could never hate you," Hutch told her as their eyes locked momentarily.

The look was enough for Kate to want to reach out and embrace the man in front of her and that's just what she did.

Kate melted in his arms like she always did as she buried her head in the crook of the blond's neck.

She could feel Hutch's lips graze across the top of her head as she closed her eyes and inhaled his scent.

Just then there was a commotion coming from down the hallway as Valerie was led out of the booking room by an officer.

"You people are all going to be sorry, you just wait...," Valerie stopped in mid-sentence when she saw Hutch and Kate pull apart from their embrace.

By now Starsky had walked out of the squad room to see what all the noise was about.

"You...you just couldn't wait to sink your claws into my husband could you, you little bitch!" Valerie hissed at Kate as she and the officer approached Hutch and the female doctor.

Hutch immediately stepped in front of Kate as if to protect her, an action that did not go unnoticed by Valerie.

She glared at her husband as she snarled, "it didn't take you very long either!"

Starsky started to walk over to the officer and Valerie knowing the scene wasn't going to be pretty.

"You promised me...you said you would never leave me...you're nothing but a liar!" Valerie growled angrily at her husband.

Hutch just stood there in silence feeling sorry for the raving, mad woman in front of him.

"Dempsey, get her out of here would ya!" Starsky ordered the uniformed officer.

The officer had to drag Valerie past Hutch and Kate but not before the vindictive woman turned back around and directed another vicious comment towards her husband.

"I hate you...do you hear me...I hate you, you're a poor excuse for a husband...and you sure as hell don't deserve to be a father to any child!" Valerie screamed as she spat in her husband's face before being carried off to her jail cell on the basement floor of the building.

Both Kate and Starsky could clearly see the hurt in Hutch's eyes as the blond pulled a hanky from his back pocket and wiped the spittle from his face.

Starsky leaned in close to his partner and asked softly, "you okay?"

Hutch crumpled up his handkerchief and stuffed it in his pant's pocket as he mumbled, "I gotta' get out of here!" before hurrying off.

"Hutch!" Starsky called after his partner as he started off after him.

Kate grabbed Starsky's arm to stop him as she said, "no Dave, let him go, he needs some alone time right now!"

Starsky scowled as he watched the blond exit out the front door of the precinct.

...

Hutch entered his home and threw his keys in the ironstone bowl that sat atop the table in the foyer.

With a heavy sigh he walked into the living room and flopped down on the sofa.

The blond pressed his index fingers to his forehead and attempted to massage the pain away as he closed his eyes and laid his head back to rest.

Suddenly, he realized that Sampson had not greeted him at the front door as he had always done before and he wondered about his whereabouts.

Hutch got up from the sofa and called out the puppy's name, "Sampson...where are you boy?"

The detective expected the Labrador to come trotting into the room at any second.

Hutch whistled then called the puppy's name out loud again but still nothing.

Worried, the blond went from room to room in search of his furry friend, calling out to him as he went.

Not finding him on the first floor, he paused in puzzlement when he heard a noise coming from upstairs.

"Sampson?" Hutch said softly as he heard a faint whimper coming from the second floor.

Hutch hurried up the steps and called the Labrador's name again, "Sampson, what's the matter buddy?"

The blond stop when he saw the puppy scratching at the closed door of the nursery.

Hutch then noticed the dark red stains on the hallway carpet and realized that it was blood.

Closer inspection revealed that the puppy had apparently been scratching at the door for some time and had cut the pads of his front paws on the sharp, wooden splinters he created.

"Awww buddy, what have you done to yourself?" the blond said as he knelt down and picked the puppy up.

"Let me take a look at you here," Hutch said softly as he examined the bottom of the puppy's front paws.

Hutch shook his head as he carried the Labrador into the bathroom.

With one hand he rooted through the medicine cabinet while he held Sampson to his chest.

Once he found the gauze, some ointment and a pair of scissors and tape Hutch sat down on the bathroom floor with the puppy in his lap.

At first, Sampson tried to wiggle free but Hutch commanded him to be still.

Obediently the puppy behaved as Hutch cleaned the puppy's paws, applied some ointment to each pad, then carefully wrapped each one with gauze and taped them securely.

Satisfied with his first aid treatment on his pet he placed the puppy on the bathroom floor and said as he rubbed Sampson behind the ears, "okay, let's see how long you keep those bandages on!"

The puppy pranced around the bathroom floor awkwardly a few times as he licked at the bandages in annoyance causing Hutch to chuckle.

Wincing and still sore from Starsky's and the other two officer's late night tackle onto his back, Hutch slowly got to his feet and walked out into the hallway.

Sampson quickly darted by him and headed right back to the closed door of the nursery.

The puppy swiped at the door one time then laid down in front of it and began to whimper noisily.

Hutch sighed and shook his head as he opened the door and said somberly, "he's not in there buddy...he gone."

Sampson shot into the room and raced to the baby's crib on the other side of the room.

The detective hesitated then followed the puppy inside.

Hutch walked over to the crib and peered down at the empty area where the child once laid his sleepy head.

He ran his hand across the handmade quilt that laid across the crib's mattress and pulled it free and up to his cheek.

The blond rubbed his nose against the soft material and inhaled.

He could smell the scent of baby powder and baby oil and his blue eyes began to cloud over as the tears once again welled up.

Hutch buried his face into the quilt and began to weep loudly as his body shook uncontrollably.

Sampson looked up at his master thinking he held his small companion inside the bundled up quilt and he pawed a bandaged paw against Hutch's leg.

Stil sobbing, Hutch said softly,"he's gone Sampson...he's gone and he won't ever be coming back."

Holding the quilt against his cheek, Hutch stumbled over to the rocking chair across the room and sat down.

Sampson followed him and sat down at Hutch's feet, laying his chin across the top of the blond's left foot.

"What am I going to do now?" the blond wept as he placed the quilt against his head as a pillow.

Exhausted, Hutch quickly fell fast asleep.

...

Valerie's sentencing was two months later.

She received eight years in prison for the kidnapping of Joey Porter with no chance for an appeal.

She was to serve her time in the women's correctional facility in Santa Monica.

Hutch never spoke to her, not before, during or after her trial.

He watched somberly as the guards led her away, knowing he would probably never see or speak to her ever again.

Doctor Waynewright entered into a plea bargain and was sentenced to three years for his involvement and his medical licence was suspended indefinitely.

While Hutch and Starsky were standing in the corridor of the courtroom Janelle Porter walked up to them.

Off to the side stood an unidentified woman beside a baby carriage and Hutch stared at the carriage intently.

"I know how you're feeling Officer Hutchinson and I don't know exactly what to say about all this...I know you loved...love Joey with all your heart and I would like it very much if you continued to be apart of his life," Janelle told him sincerely as she touched his forearm.

Starsky looked over at his partner.

Hutch heard ever word Janelle said as he continued to eye the baby carriage and thought long and hard before his trembling voice replied, "I'll always love him...but under the circumstances, I-I think it would be best for everyone involved that it ends...right here."

Janelle eyed the blond then Starsky who was staring fondly at his partner.

She nodded her head in understanding then added, "of course but if you should ever changed your mind and want to see Joey, you'll always be welcomed in our home...the both of you."

Starsky smiled at the woman then gave her a hug and thanked her.

She paused and placed her hand on top of Hutch's and squeezed it gently before walking over to the woman and the carriage that held her baby boy inside.

Hutch kept his head down and stared at the floor as Janelle, Joey and the other woman disappeared down the long hallway.

Starsky placed his hand on Hutch's slunched over shoulder and said, "let's get the hell out of here and get some fresh air, huh?"

Hutch, still looking at the floor, shook his head in agreement.

...

 _Twenty minutes later_

The two detectives found themselves walking along the shoreline of Venice beach, dress shoes and socks in hand and their dress slacks rolled up to their knees as they dodged the waves.

They walked in silence for several minutes then Starsky asked, "do you resent me for helping Janelle find Joey?"

Hutch pondered Starsky's words then replied honestly, "yes...at least part of me does."

Starsky turned away from his partner and stared out at the waves.

Hutch could see the hurt in Starsky's eyes.

"Let me ask you this Starsk...at anytime during your investigation did you ever think about not telling Janelle about Zach's...Joey's real whereabouts?" Hutch questioned the man standing beside him.

Starsky looked his partner in the face and replied, "honestly...yes."

Hutch smiled and draped his arm across his best friend's shoulder and answered back, "that's why the other half of me loves you more than ever, for caring enough about me that you wouldn't allow me to live that kind of lie."

Starsky was deeply touched by Hutch's words.

"I sure could use a beer!" Hutch exclaimed.

"Me too!" Starsky agreed and the two of them headed back to the car shoulder to shoulder.

...

 _Six months later_

Kate exited the super market and with both hands carrying bags of groceries she fumbled to open her car door.

Unfortunately, while doing so the bottom of one of the paper bags began to tear and several apples and two cans of soup fell out and rolled a short ways across the parking lot.

While cursing under her breath a familiar voice called out from behind, "Hey, don't you know that littering is against the law here in Bay City?"

Kate turned to find Hutch standing behind her, his hands reaching for one of the food bags then the other as he added in his best Shakespearean accent, "permit me to giveth you my hand in thou's time of need my lady!"

"Why thank you, kind sir," she replied back as she curtsied then smiled.

Kate then hurried to unlock her car door while Hutch held her bags, preventing anymore from falling to the ground.

Once the door was opened she reached in and popped the trunk.

Walking to the back of the car, she opened the trunk and took one of the bags from the blond and placed it inside.

Hutch followed suit and placed the other one inside as well.

"You sir are a true gentleman and an absolute lifesaver!" staying with the accent, Kate said, grateful that the blond happened along.

"Ahhh, my maiden fair, haven't you heard, saving someone as becoming as thee from such unspeakable distress is my specialty," the blond replied keeping in character as he bowed forward.

Almost immediately, they both cracked up with laughter.

After the laughter subsided and the apples and cans of soup were all gathered up and placed in the trunk Kate asked, "how are you Hutch, it's been quite a while since we last talked.

"I'm-I'm doing okay, I have my bad days but I have my good days too," He replied somberly.

"Just keep taking each day one day at a time, after all you've been through no one would expect anything more," Kate added.

Hutch noticed the engagement ring still on Kate's ring finger and added, "so when is the big day, that is if you don't mind me asking?" as he pointed to the ring.

"Oh, uh, it's exactly two weeks from today," she said almost reluctantly.

"He's a damn, lucky guy Katie, if I...if I thought there was any chance, I'd..." Hutch swallowed his last few words as he lowered his gaze to the ground.

 _"You'd what Hutch, let me hear you say it!"_ Kate thought to herself.

She stood there staring at the blond's handsome face, willing for something to happen, praying that he'd turn to her and take her in his arms and whisk her away like some knight in a fairy tale.

 _"Wait a second, this is insane, I'm getting married to another man in two weeks, what kind of a person am I longing for someone else, for something that will never be?"_ her voice screamed inside her head.

So instead she said, "I have to go now, Benjamin is expecting me to have dinner ready by six and then Lucas is having a sleep over at one of his friend's."

"Hey, I just thought of something, Starsky and I are going to the stock car races tomorrow, would it be alright if we took Luke along with us, the race starts at two?" Hutch asked with newfound enthusiasm.

"Oh Lucas would be thrilled!" Kate exclaimed.

"Great, will pick him up around one o'clock then...you could come along too if you'd like," Hutch said.

"Ummm, I don't think so, Benjamin probably wouldn't like that too much," Kate replied.

"Yeah, I guess not...well, tomorrow it is...oh wait, let me get the door for you...your carriage awaits you my lady," Hutch said, reverting back to his Shakespearean banter as he opened the door and held out his hand.

Kate curtsied again as she took his hand then replied, "I thank thee Sir Hutchinson, you are most noble, good day until whence we converse tomorrow...did they even use the word converse back then?" Kate asked as she cringed then laughed at how awful and corny her medieval accent sounded.

Hutch smiled as he closed the car door and whispered softly as he watched her drive off, "good night, good night, parting is such sweet sorrow, that I shall say good night till it be morrow."

...

The two detectives pulled into Kate and Lucas's driveway after the stock car races and Hutch said to Starsky, "let me walk him in, I'll be right back."

Starsky nodded then said to the boy as he was climbing out of the back seat, "see 'ya later champ!"

"See 'ya Starsky, thanks for taking me along with you guys, it was realy fun!" the boy exclaimed.

Hutch chuckled as he placed his hand on Lucas's shoulder and walked with him to the front door.

"Mom, I'm home!" Lucas shouted as he raced through the front door really excited.

Benjamin was sitting on the recliner in the living room reading the paper.

Irritated by the sudden outburst of noise he tossed his paper aside, stood up from the chair and shouted to the boy, "Lucas, that is not how a civilized human being enters a room, now go back outside and...!"

He stopped when he saw Hutch standing there and stammered, "Oh...I didn't realized you were there, it's just that some days the boy is so rambunctious and needs to be reminded that once inside the home it's not a playground!"

"I'm sorry Benjamin, I was just so happy that I forgot," the little boy said in a deflated tone.

"Yes, well, say goodbye to Detective Hutchinson and then go get washed up, your mother will soon have dinner on the table," Benjamin told Lucas as he pointed to the stairs.

"Yes, Benjamin," the boy said as he walked over to Hutch.

Hutch knelt down so he was equal to Lucas's height.

The little boy hugged the blond and whispered in his ear, "thanks Hutch, I had the most awesomest time ever!"

"Yeah, me too buddy!" Hutch whispered back as he hugged the boy.

"See 'ya," the boy added.

"See 'ya sport," Hutch replied with a smile as he ruffled the the boys hair then turned him around and patted him on the butt and told him to get going.

Lucas huuried up the stairs then slowed his gate when he realized he was running in the house again.

"You know he's just a kid, Doc, a happy, little, kid...you really don't have to be so hard on him!" Hutch said a bit annoyed.

"Well, when you have your own children you can raise them to your standards...Lucas will soon be my son and he needs to learn how to behave properly in this household, Detective Hutchinson!" the doctor grumbled.

Hutch started to open his mouth to reply but Kate suddenly walk into the room from the kitchen and exclaimed, "Hutch, I didn't know you guys were back, where's Lucas?"

"I sent him upstairs to get washed up, he was filthy!" Benjamin told her.

Hutch clenched his fist and his teeth as he glared at the other man.

Kate laughed then said, "yes, the dust from the race track will do that."

Kate walked over to Hutch and offered to walk him out.

Once outside Kate could tell something was irritating Hutch and she guessed it was Benjamin.

"Hutch, if you got to know Benjamin you'd see what a good man he is," Kate said softly.

"He's an asshole Katie and I have no idea what you see in him!" Hutch growled.

"That's not fair!" Kate shouted back.

The conversation drew the attention of Starsky who was waiting in the car.

He watched as Hutch and Kate shared a few more harsh words and he just sat there shaking his head.

" _For cryin' out loud Hutch!_ " he mumbled to himself.

A few seconds later Hutch came storming towards the car.

The blond opened the passenger side door, got in and then slammed it shut.

"That woman is impossible!" Hutch said loudly as he watched Kate go back inside her home.

"Yeah well, someone is, not so sure it's Kate," Starsky replied as he started the car's engine and drove off.

...

 _One week later_

Hutch was seated at his desk in the squad room when Starsky came trotting in gleefully.

"Looky-looky what I have!" Starsky said to his partner as he held two tickets in his hand.

Hutch pulled himself away from his police report and eyed the tickets.

The blond's eyes widened when he saw what Starsky had and he exclaimed, "the Dodger's?"

"Yep, boxed seats to Saturday's game, just you and me pal!" Starsky replied as he slapped Hutch lightly in the face with the tickets.

Hutch grabbed the tickets and asked, "how did you get these Starsk, I thought they were sold out!"

"Well let's just say, I know a guy, who knows a guy, whose brother just happens to be Dusty Baker!" Starsky replied proudly.

"Thee Dusty Baker...Dusty Baker, one of the greatest leftfielders of all-time Dusty Baker?" Hutch asked in amazement.

"The one and only!" Starsky said with a smug smile.

Dobey heard his two detectives laughing and carrying on outside his office and he had to find out why.

"Don't you two have work to do?" Dobey shouted as he came out to fill his coffee cup.

"Sorry Captain but Starsky just scored us a couple of tickets to Saturday's Dodger's game, how 'bout that!" Hutch exclaimed as he waved the tickets in the air.

"Yeah, how 'bout you two get your tails off of those chairs and out onto the streets where you're suppose to be!" Dobey growled.

Both detectives quickly got up from their chairs and Hutch downed his coffee and placed the empty cup on his desk as he followed Starsky out the door of the squad room.

A few minutes later they were heading down Lincoln Street when Hutch started up a conversation.

"Well, it's official!" Hutch said.

Starsky looks over at him and asked, "what's that?"

"My divorce, the papers came in the mail yesterday, who would have thought it would take six months to get it finalized!" Hutch added, shaking his head.

"How do you feel about it?" Starsky questioned the blond.

"Do you mean how do I feel as a failure in yet another short-lived marriage?" Hutch replied almost bitterly.

"Hey, c'mon, we both know that neither one was your fault, stop beating yourself up will ya'!" Starsky exclaimed.

"Yeah, I suppose," Hutch said softy as he stared out the car window.

Just then Starsky snapped his fingers as an idea came to him and he suggested, "I know what'll cheer you up, since you're officially back on the market, why don't we dial up the twins, Shelia and Sandy and see if they wanna' catch a movie and a pizza tonight...Shelia's been asking about you anyways?"

"Nah, I'm not ready to start dating again just yet Starsk," Hutch told him.

"Okay, then how 'bout we stop off at the monastery and see if they have room for you there, huh? Starsky ribbed his partner causing the blond to chuckle.

Hutch then replied, "I just need a little more time Starsk, that's all."

"Alright, I guess it's just me and the twins tonight then," Starsky said with a wiggle of his eyebrows as he drove on down the street.

...

Saturday afternoon Hutch rapped on Starsky's door and his partner's nasally, raspy voice yelled out that the door was opened.

Hutch entered the apartment to find Starsky curled up on the couch with his body and head covered in blankets and a box of tissues by his side.

"What's this...Starsk, the game starts in less than two hours and you're not even ready!" Hutch grumbled as he looked at his watch.

"Don't remind me Hutch, I'm in enough misery already, the idea of missing the game only makes it worse!" Starsky said through a stuffed up nose as he pulled his blankets tighter around himself.

"So you're not going to the game?" Hutch exclaimed.

"I can't Hutch, I told you I was in misery, I think I picked up something from the twins last night," Starsky managed to get out just before a series of sneezes overcame him.

"It's that bad huh?" Hutch asked with sudden concern.

Starsky had to cough and blow his nose before he could reply, "I'll live, the tickets are on the kitchen table, you go without me, there's no sense both of us missing the game!"

Hutch wasn't real happy about going without his best friend but he really wanted to see the game.

The blond bent down and felt his partner's forehead and said, "You feel pretty warm Starsk, maybe I better stay and look after you for awhile."

"No, I appreciate that Hutch but I'd rather be alone right now...you go to the game and have a good time...maybe you can find someone else to go along with you!" Starsky insisted as he sneezed again and again.

"Well, if you're really sure about this...hey, I could take Luke to the game...you wouldn't mind would ya' Starsk?" Hutch asked with new found enthusiasm.

"That's a good idea Hutch, now go, you'll be late...just go and leave me in my agony will ya'!" Starsky waved his hand at the door.

Hutch started to have second thoughts again when Starsky shouted in a hoarse voice, "will you just go already!"

"Okay, okay, I'm going...do you need anything before I go, buddy?" Hutch asked with concern.

Starsky merely shook his head no as he sunk down deeper into his sofa.

Hutch frowned then walked over to the kitchen table and picked up the pair of tickets.

Then, with one last look at his feverish looking partner he was out the door and on his way.

...

Lucas had just come in from playing outside and noticed Benjamin sitting on the sofa in the living room watching the news.

 _"It seems like he's always here now!"_ Lucas thought to himself as he walked over to his soon to be stepfather with his ball and glove in his hand.

He paused for a moment then asked Benjamin, "Would you like to come outside and play catch with me for a little while?"

"Lucas, can't you see that I'm trying to watch the news report?" Benjamin growled at the boy.

"I just thought it might be fun..." Lucas started to say before Benjamin cut him off.

"I already told you, I'm trying to watch this program...oh that's just great, now I missed what the reporter just said...will you just go play somewhere else for the time being...maybe later will toss the ball around!" Benjamin said completely agitated with the boy.

Lucas, disappointed with Benjamin's lack of interest, sulked off to his bedroom upstairs.

A few minutes later a loud crashing noise came from the second floor.

"What in God's name is that boy doing now?" Benjamin hissed as he rushed up the stairs.

"Lucas, what's all the noise about?" Benjamin called out to the boy.

Benjamin walked into the boy's bedroom to find him picking up the pieces of the lamp that use to sit on the nightstand beside his bed.

"What happened?" Benjamin demanded to know.

The scared, little boy stammered, "I-I was just tossing the ball in the air and-and it came down and hit the lamp!"

"How many times have I told you not to play ball in the house?" Benjamin roared.

"I'm sorry, it was an accident, I didn't mean it!" Lucas cried as he started to back away.

"I'll fix it Benjamin...I'll get the glue from the storage room and glue it back together, you'll never know it was broken!" Lucas exclaimed as his body began to tremble.

"No, there's only one way to fix this, you need to be taught a lesson!" the doctor hissed as he undid the belt buckle from his pants and pulled the leather belt from it loops.

Luca's eyes widened with fear as he tried to cower in the corner.

"Maybe next time you'll think twice when I tell you not to do something!" Benjamin hissed as he towered over the frightened boy and swung the leather belt over the child hitting him across the shoulder.

"No Benjamin!" Lucas cried out as he huddled down, trying to protect as much of his body as he could from the belt as it swung across the middle of his back.

Benjamin struck the child three more times as Lucas cried out that promised to be good and pleaded for him to stop.

Satisfied that the boy had learned his lesson, Benjamin looped his belt back through the belt loops on his pants and said to the sobbing child, "it was for your own good Lucas, we can't have you running around here like some wild child...now go wash your face...and don't you dare say a word about this to your mother when she gets home or the next time it'll be twice as bad, do you hear me?"

Lucas, with his head down, sniffled through his tears then slowly nodded.

"Well, get going, I told you to go wash up!" Benjamin ordered as he pointed to the hallway leading to the bathroom.

Lucas wiped his face and wincing, he slowly got up and walked backwards away from the doctor.

Once out in the hallway, Lucas almost doubled over in pain but was afraid to show it for fear that it would make Benjamin even angrier.

He walked into the bathroom and closed the door quietly, then as an extra precaution, he turned the latch to lock the door.

He grabbed one of the hand towels that sat in a basket alongside the tub and ran cold water across it and used it to wipe his tear stained face.

He then slid to the tiled floor, pressing his back up against the cold, metal tub which helped soothe the fiery pain coming from the welts on his back.

Lucas buried his face in the wet towel he still held in his hand and wept as softly as he could, praying for his mother to return home from work soon.

...

Lucas was curled up under the covers in his bed when he heard his mother come through the front door downstairs.

She placed her purse on the table by the door and walked towards the aroma of the evening's dinner.

"Hello my love," Benjamin said to Kate as they kissed one another in the kitchen.

"Dinner smells wonderful Ben, you're too good to me!" Kate exclaimed as she lifted the lid from the pot of stew on the stove.

Kate looked around the kitchen then asked, "where's Lucas?"

"Oh, he's upstairs taking a nap, he'd been playing outside all day and I think he wore himself out!" Benjamin replied with no remorse.

"Why don't you open a bottle of wine, dear, to go with dinner while I slice the loaf of bread I just took out of the oven?" Benjamin suggested to Kate.

"I will in a bit Ben, just let me go check on Lucas first," Kate said as she left the kitchen area and headed for the stairs.

Lucas could hear his mother coming up the stairs and he pretended to be asleep when she came into his room.

"Lucas, honey are you still asleep?" his mother asked softly as she sat upon the boy's bed.

Lucas just kept his eyes closed as if he didn't hear her.

"Sweetie, it's time to get up baby, dinner is almost ready!" Kate whispered in his ear as she tickled his cheek.

Kate then ran her hand down the little's boy back and was shocked when he cried out, "No, Mommy, it hurts!"

"What hurts Lucas, baby what's wrong?" Kate asked as she tried to pull Lucas's shirt up.

"No, Mommy, please don't!" Lucas sobbed as he tried to turn away from his mother.

"Lucas let me see your back!" his mother demanded so Lucas laid still as Kate pulled his shirt up to his shoulders.

Kate gasped at the series of long, nasty, red welts across her son's back.

"Mommy, please don't say anything thing, it was my fault!" the boy cried and shook.

It was then that Kate saw the few left over pieces of the broken lamp laying in the corner on the floor and her eyes swung in the direction of the doorway.

As terrified as her son was reacting, she knew almost immediately what had happened and she sprang from the boy's bed and raced down the hallway.

"Mommy!" Lucas cried out to her in fear.

"It's okay Lucas, Mommy won't let anyone hurt!" she called back to her son as she stormed down the stairs.

Just then, Hutch pulled into Kate's driveway and was walking up the walk when he heard what sounded like shouting from inside.

"You bastard!" Kate swore as she flew into Benjamin, catching him completely off guard.

Outside, Hutch struggled to hear what was going on inside the home as he pressed his ear up against the front door.

"How could you do that to an innocent, little boy, you monster!" Kate screamed as she pounded on Benjamin's chest then struck him across the face, cutting his cheek with her fingernails.

"Kate!" Hutch called out from the outside as he attempted to open the door.

He could hear Kate screaming and then what sounded like a struggle going on inside.

"You little bitch!" Benjamin hissed as he wiped the blood from his cheek.

"It was for his own good, someone around her has to teach the boy some manners instead of coddling him all the time!" Benjamin said angrily as he grabbed both of Kate's arms and pinned them to her sides.

She struggled to break free from his hold.

"Don't hurt my Mommy!" Lucas cried out as he ran into the kitchen and to his mother's side.

Benjamin pushed the boy aside and he tumbled to the floor.

"Don't you ever touch him again!" Kate yelled out as she kicked Benjamin in the shin which loosened his hold he had on her.

Kate hurried over to Lucas and knelt down to pick him up.

Meanwhile outside, Hutch was pushing his weight up against the front door in hopes of opening it.

He cursed himself for not bringing his gun along but he knew he couldn't take it to the ball game so he left it at home.

After several failed attempts of forcing the door open, he stepped back and kicked it in.

Struggling to stay on his feet, Hutch stopped for a second to hear what was happening now that he was inside the house.

Benjamin had quickly recovered from the kick to his shin and he reached out and grabbed the back of Kate's hair and pulled her up just as she was picking Lucas up off the floor.

Kate's and Lucas's screams coming from the kitchen forced Hutch into action as he bolted through the kitchen door and grabbed Benjamin by the scruff of his neck.

Surprised, Benjamin let go of Kate's hair and swung around just in time to see a set of knuckles connecting with his nose.

Kate scurried over to Lucas and picked him up and whisked him into the far corner of the kitchen out of harms way.

Benjamin went flying across the kitchen table and landed with a thud on the other side.

Hutch wasted no time as he barreled towards the crazed doctor ready to do more battle.

Kate watched in horror as she saw Benjamin pick up the bread knife that had fallen to the floor beside him and she called out, "Watch out Hutch, he's got a knife!"

Hutch paused only for a moment before charging straight ahead at Benjamin.

Kate ushered Lucas into the living room and told him to run next door to the neighbor's and ask them to call the police.

The little boy, still sore from his beating earlier hurried out the door as fast as he could to the house alongside theirs to summon help.

Kate hurried back into the kitchen and gasped when she saw Hutch attempting to pry the sharp knife from Benjamin's hand.

Just when it looked like Hutch had the upper hand his foot suddenly slipped on the stew that had spilled all over the floor during the struggle and he went down hard giving Benjamin the split second oppurtunity to thrust the blade into Hutch's left side.

Kate cried out as she watched the bloody scene unfold and she looked around the room for the closest weapon to immobilize Benjamin's onslaught of terror.

She noticed the heavy, iron frying pan sitting on the stove and she quickly picked it up and swung it at Benjamin's head.

Unfortunately he saw her actions out of the corner of his eye and he managed to duck in time to avoid the blow.

Kate's wide, missed swing at Benjamin caused her to lose her balance and she tripped over an overturned kitchen chair and fell.

Benjamin pushed himself off of Hutch who laid still on the floor with blood pouring from his wound in the side.

He stared down at the lifeless detective for a moment as he contemplated his next move.

Off in the distance you could hear the wail of police sirens and the crazed man reacted by once again grabbing Kate by the hair and pulling her to her feet.

Kate fought him the entire way through the living room as they made their way towards the back door.

They were just about to step out the rear door when they noticed two police cruisers pull up behind the house.

Benjamin then dragged Kate towards the front door which was left wide open by Hutch, only to find two more cruisers sitting in the street in front of the house along with a certain fiery, red Torino.

"Please Benjamin, you have nowhere to go, give yourself up before they kill you!" Kate pleaded with the man.

"Shut up and let me think for a second!" Benjamin shouted as he kept a tight hold on her.

"They're going to shoot you the second you step outside, just give yourself up!" Kate begged him as she clawed at his hands.

"This is all your fault, if you would just let me discipline Lucas the way he needs to be disciplined none of this would have happened!" Benjamin snarled.

"You're crazy...you've lost your mind...please just let me go and give up!" Kate cried out as he wrapped his hands tightly around her neck.

"No my love, if I'm going anywhere then you are going with me!" Benjamin growled as he held the knife up to Kate's throat.

Kate suddenly felt herself being shoved to the side as Hutch miraculously reappeared and tackled Benjamin to the floor.

The weakened and injured detective struggled once again to gain possession of the knife just as Starsky burst through the front door.

He watched in disbelief as his partner smashed Benjamin's hand that held the knife up against the back of a chair knocking it to the floor.

The struggle for power continued until the barrel of Starsky's gun was placed solid against Benjamin's temple.

Benjamin froze long enough for Hutch to roll off of him and for Starsky to take his place.

With the assistance of two other officers, Starsky was able to turn Benjamin onto his stomach in order to place his handcuffs on his wrists.

Kate quickly crawled to Hutch's side and laid his head in her lap.

"Get him out of here!" Starsky ordered the two officers as they dragged Benjamin to his feet and out to one of the waiting cruisers outside.

"What the hell happened here?" Starsky asked loudly as he looked over at Hutch and Kate.

Starsky's face suddenly turned as pale as Hutch's when he saw his partner laying on the floor, his side totally covered in blood.

"Oh my god!" Starsky gasped as he knelt down on the floor next to the blond and Kate.

"Get an ambulance!" Starsky shouted out the door to anyone who could hear him.

Kate took Starsky's left hand and placed it on the knife wound in Hutch's side and said, "keep pressure on that while I go get a towel from the kitchen!"

Kate hurried off while Starsky moved closer to Hutch and pulled him onto his lap.

"I can't leave you alone for a second can I?" Starsky joked as he held his partner tight, applying pressure to his wound.

"Hey, I thought you were sick?" Hutch coughed out his words in between the pain.

"Dobey called me...said something was going down here...I thought maybe you and Benjamin were having a disagreement or something," Starsky said through a still stuffed up nose.

Hutch tried to laugh as he replied, "I guess you could say that."

"Shhh, don't try to talk, you can tell me all about it later!" Starsky told his partner.

The dark haired detective looked down at his hand he had pressed up against Hutch's side and noticed that it was dripping with blood.

Starsky was just about to yell out to Kate to hurry up with the towel when she appeared a few seconds later.

Kate ripped open Hutch's shirt and placed the towel firmly on the knife wound.

Starsky nodded to her that he had it as he once again applied pressure to the area where the blade had entered.

"Guess it's a good thing there's a doctor in the house, huh?" Hutch mumbled.

"Shhh, just rest...the ambulance will be here any minute," Kate said softly as she ran her fingers through Hutch's sweaty, blond hair.

"You alright?" Hutch asked her, the look of concern was overwhelming in his eyes.

This brought tears to Kate's eyes and she said with a smile, "it seems you are always coming to my rescue...you're my knight in shining armor aren't you?"

"Aye, my beauteous...but I fear that my metal has been sorely tested." Hutch forced a reply.

Kate's heart swelled then replied with deep affection, "and yet, never has there been a knight more noble or worthy of his lordes."

This brought a smile to Hutch's ashen face as he coughed then muttered, "your Shakespeare is improving!"

Kate laughed then softly said, "I've been practicing."

Hutch frowned then looked up into his partner's troubled face and moaned, "what do you look so worried about...this is nothing,"

"No, it's not that...I was just thinkinh how weird you two are," Starsky joked, trying to make light of the situation.

"You're just upset that you didn't get the lead of Hamlet in your senior year," Hutch mumbled almost incoherently before passing out with his head still in Starsky's lap.

...

 _Two months later_

Kate was packing some dishes in a cardboard box when she heard a knock on her front.

She walked into the living room, peered through the front curtain and saw Starsky's Torino setting out front.

Smiling, she opened the door and was pleased to see the curly headed detective standing there.

"David, it's great to see you!" Kate exclaimed as she kissed Starsky on the cheek and motioned for him to come inside.

Starsky entered the room and immediately noticed all the packing boxes and he asked, "what's all this?"

"Well, what does it look like?" she said with a half smile as she went back to placing more dishes in the box.

"You guys are moving?" a surprised Starsky asked.

"David, you really should be a detective!" Kate joked, trying to disguise her somber mood.

Starsky placed his hand on Kate's arm and forced her to look at him.

"Seriously Kate, what's going on?" Starsky questioned her.

Kate sighed then replied, "I've thought long and hard about this David and now that Benjamin's trial is all over...and with everything else that's been going on...I feel like it's maybe time to make a change in our lives...Lucas and myself."

Starsky stared long and hard at her then asked, "does Hutch know you're leaving?"

Kate frowned nervously then said with a shrug of her shoulders as she once again continued her packing, "why would that make any difference?"

Starsky just looked at her intently.

"There's just been too much that's happened between Hutch and I, David...the two of us have always been on a collision course and we always will be!" Kate exclaimed as her eyes clouded up with tears.

"Where will you go...and when?" Starsky asked.

"Lucas's last day of school before summer vacation is in three days...I'll be picking him up from school and leaving from there." she told Starsky.

"We'll be driving to Colorado to visit my sister Mary for a week or so then after that we'll see what happens from there," she added.

"I listed the house two weeks ago with a Realtor friend of mine and suprisingly, the house sold in three days!" she continued.

"I've submitted a few resumes to some hospitals out east and I've gotten some great responses back, so who knows," she told the dark haired detective.

"You'll talk to Hutch before you go, right?" Starsky asked.

A guilty look came over Kate's face as she closed the flaps on the cardboard box she had just filled then said, "I was kind of hoping that you would tell him for me."

"That's a coward's way out Kate," Starsky uttered.

"Yes, I suppose it it," she said somberly as she taped up the box and placed it on the floor.

Kate looked over at the clock on the wall and exclaimed, "will you look at the time...I'm sorry David but I have to go pick Lucas up from school."

"So that's it then?" Starsky asked as he looked around the room that he'd never see again.

"I guess so,"Kate replied teary eyed as she moved closer to Starsky and wrapped her arms around him.

"I'll never forget you David...I've always cherished our special friendship and both Lucas and I will miss you very much," she said affectionately as she hugged the detective tightly.

"I-I don't know what to say...you take care of yourself Kate and Luke too, you hear?" Starsky replied as he kissed her cheek softly.

Kate nodded and smiled as she released her hold on Starsky.

Starsky squeezed her hand, said good bye to her then walked out the door.

...

Starsky pulled up into Hutch's driveway, got out of the Torino and walked up the sidewalk to the front door.

He rapped on the door and immediately he could hear Sampson barking in response to his knock.

A few seconds later the blond, shirtless and with a towel wrapped around his neck, opened the door and flashed a smile at his partner.

"Hey, Starsk, come on in!" Hutch said, pleased to see his friend.

Starsky greeted the Labrador who was eagerly wagging his tail for attention, "hi 'ya Sampson, how's my boy?"

"Want a brew?" Hutch asked.

"Yeah, sounds good," Starsky replied as he shook his head yes.

He followed Hutch into the kitchen and watched the blond as he opened the refrigerator and leaned in and grabbed a couple of cans of beer.

As he leaned forward the scar from the stab wound the blond acquired a few months ago was highly visible and it made Starsky shudder.

The doctor who treated Hutch in the emergency room told them all how incredibly lucky Hutch was as the knife had just missed vital organs by less than an inch which would have easily ended the blond's life.

"So what's up?" Hutch asked as he handed Starsky one of the cans then pulled the tab on his and took a swallow.

Starsky was silent for a moment then with a heavy sigh he said, "I just came from Kate's."

Hutch shot him a look of interest then pretending what his partner said was no big deal he answered back, "yeah, so how's she doing?"

"Luke and her are moving away Hutch, that's what she's doing," Starsky mumbled.

"She's what?" Hutch questioned the curly haired detective in disbelief.

Starsky took a sip of his beer then replied, "just what I said, they're leaving town...she's packed up all their stuff and they're taking off!"

"T-To Where...when?" Hutch stammered.

"A couple of days...just as soon as Luke is done with school...she's picking him up after school and heading out to Colorado to her sister's," Starsky told him.

"W-Why...that doesn't make any sense Starsk, what about her practice here?" Hutch asked bewildered.

"She was talking about maybe heading to the east coast to one of the hospitals out there," Starsky informed him.

"She told me to tell you Hutch, she didn't want to confront you about this herself," Starsky added.

Hutch waked over to the kitchen window and looked out as he cursed, "well the hell with her then!"

Starsky winced at Hutch's harsh words that he knew he didn't really mean.

He downed the rest of his beer, walked over to the counter beside Hutch and sat it there as he placed his hand on the blond's shoulder and said nonchalantly, "who knows, maybe something or someone will change her mind!"

"C'mon Sampson, let's go outside!" Starsky said to the Labrador who happily obeyed as they went out the back door and out to the yard.

Hutch continued to stare out the window as he smashed the empty beer can with his right hand and dropped it in the sink.

...

 _Three days later_

Kate was sitting in her fully stuffed station wagon when the school bell rang out signaling the end of the day as well as the year's end of classes.

She didn't see the red Torino parked further away down the street nor Starsky sitting in the driver's seat waiting in hope and anticipation of something miraculously happening shortly.

Kate opened her car door and got out as she watched the mass exit of children from the front entrance of the school.

Keeping her eye out for her son she smiled when she saw him come into view with his backpack slung over his shoulder and his lunch box in his hand.

She waved and called out to Lucas and he waved back and hurried to her.

Kate hugged the little boy and kissed the top of his head as she took his backpack and lunch box and placed it in the back seat where there was hardly anymore room.

"How was your last day of school?" she asked her son.

"Okay I guess," Lucas replied somberly.

"Oh come on honey, I know you're not very happy about us moving just yet but you wait and see, it's going to be such an incredible adventure, I promise!" she exclaimed as she knelt down on one knee and hugged the boy again.

Lucas's chin was resting on his mother's shoulder when his eyes suddenly opened wide and he blurted out as he pointed behind her, "Mommy, look!"

Kate, in wonder of what her son's attention was drawn too, turned around and looked behind her.

Kate's jaw suddenly dropped open as she placed her hand on her mouth in complete shock.

Starsky, who was looking in the same direction squinted his eyes to make sure he was actually seeing what he was seeing.

"I'll be damned!" Starsky exclaimed out loud as a huge grin came across his face.

He watched his partner and best friend atop a pure, white stallion slowly trotting down the street at the amazement of a large number of onlookers.

Hutch led the magnificent looking thoroughbred to within a few feet of both Kate and Lucas then tugged on the reins to stop the horse in it's tracks.

A stunned Kate gazed up at the man in front of her.

The sun shining brightly over Hutch's shoulder painted the most amazing backdrop and Kate found herself gasping for breath.

The handsome blond flashed the most mesmerizing smile then slowly dismounted from the stallion.

Lucas clapped happily at the sudden appearance of the man he had grown to love and admire, as well as being in awe of the beautiful creature Hutch rode up on.

Kate, misty eyed and a little dazed, walked over to Hutch and the stallion and placed her hand on the horse's muzzle and rubbed it softly before turning to the blond.

"The great, white knight on his fiery steed," she spoke softly to the blond.

Hutch chuckled then smiled at the ground as he replied, "more like an over worked, under paid cop on a retired police horse that he borrowed from a friend of his."

"Well, if you ask me, they're both pretty spectacular!" she told Hutch with appreciation in her voice.

"The only thing I've been pretty spectacular at lately is being a crazy fool!" Hutch said honestly.

Kate continued to stare at the blond intently.

"You can't go Katie, what would I ever do without you to keep me in line?" Hutch asked her with deep emotion.

"I know I let you down in the past but if you just give me one more chance to make it up to you...and Luke, I promise that things will be different!" Hutch pleaded with her.

Kate thought long and hard on Hutch's words then replied, "how am I suppose to respond to that Hutch, I've let you in too many times only to have you slam the door in my face, I can't keep doing this!"

"You can't deny how we both feel for one another!" Hutch said boldly.

"Why not, you've been doing it for sometime haven't you?" she asked Hutch.

Hutch gazed down at the ground with no reply.

Kate shook heard head then exclaimed, "this is insane, I don't even know why I'm standing here discussing this with you...I need to think of what's best for Lucas...and myself, there's nothing you can say or do to change how I feel about this Hutch...I'm sorry!"

Lucas stood quietly by the loaded station wagon while Starsky sat with bated breath in his Torino, just watching the event unfold in front of them, not certain how it would all turn out.

Kate then turned away from Hutch then took Lucas's hand and led him to the passenger's side of the car as she told the boy, "get in the car, honey."

"But Mommy...!" Lucas whined.

"Lucas, just get in the car!" Kate said harshly as the tears welled up in her eyes.

Kate buckled her son in the front seat and closed the door, refusing to look Hutch's way as she got into the driver's seat and started the car.

"How about I love you...and I'll be miserable for the rest of my life without you and Luke in it...would that be enough to change your mind?" an emotionally charged Hutch asked as he approached her side of the car.

Starsky coud clearly see his partner was losing the battle as he heard Kate grind the gears of the station wagon in a clumsy attempt to get it going.

Kate pretended not to hear the blond as she wiped the tears from her eyes in order to see the road.

After finally get the car in drive she lurched forward a bit then drove off.

Hutch, broken-hearted and defeated just stood there as he watched his one chance for real happiness drive away.

"Dammit, buddy!" Starsky muttered to himself as he saw the distance between Hutch and Kate widen.

Hutch was just about to turn away when he heard the sound of brakes screaching to a grinding halt.

"What the?" Starsky exclaimed as he sat up straight in his seat.

He watched in amazement as Kate opened her car door and got out and raced back to the blond.

Hutch, not believing his own eyes, ran towards the woman he loved, caught her in his arms, lifted her off her feet and kissed her liked she'd never been kissed before.

Dizzy and out of breath, they paused long enough for Kate to exclaim, "I don't want to go...I don't care if I'm be foolish and it doesn't work out, i just want the chance to be with you...even if it's only for a short time...I mean, of course I want it to work out but...!"

"Katie...did anyone ever tell you that you talk to much?" Hutch asked with affection before quieting her lips with a tender kiss.

Kate's car was starting to back up traffic parked in the middle of the street and the drivers in the other cars behind it were starting to blow their horns.

Hutch simply waved them off as he continued to express his true feelings for the woman he held tightly in his arms.

"I knew you had it in you, partner...took you long enough though you big lummox!" Starsky said smuggly to himself as he started the Torino and slowly drove away unnoticed.

No longer able to hold off the angry waiting drivers, Hutch jogged down to Kate's car and climbed inside and drove it out of the way and parked it.

The blond smiled at the little boy in the front seat and Lucas immediately lunged into his arms and hugged him around the neck.

After a moment, Hutch asked the boy, "ever ride on a horse before?"

The boy's face lit up as he squealed with delight, "can I really?"

"Sure, c'mon!" Hutch said as he opened the car door, got out and offered his back to Lucas for a piggyback ride then locked the car doors behind them.

The boy eagerly climbed on and they hurried back to the boy's mother who kissed them both.

Hutch lowered Lucas from his back and then took Kate's hand as he led her to the waiting stallion.

He then placed his hands on her hips and hoisted her into the saddle.

Hutch then picked up Lucas in his arms and placed him atop the horse in front of his mother.

The blond had just placed his foot in the stirrup when Kate asked, "what about my car?"

"We'll come back for it later, right now I want to ride off into the sunset with you," Hutch said with a smile and a longing in his eyes as he and Kate kissed again.

...

 _That evening_

"Are you really sure you want Lucas and I to stay here, we're perfectly fine staying at a hotel or one of my girlfriend's until we find a place," Kate told Hutch as they started to unload the station wagon that sat in front of Hutch's house.

"Does your girlfriend's house have this?" Hutch asked as he took her in his arms and kissed her feverishly.

Breathless, Kate replied, "Uhhh, no it certainly does not!"

"Then it's settled then!" Hutch said with a smile as he brushed his hand across her cheek.

Hutch looked over at Lucas who was climbing the steps to the porch with some of his toys and taking them into the house and he sighed contently.

Once everything was unloaded from the station wagon and into the front room Hutch said, "What'll you say we leave this until tomorrow and we order us a pizza for dinner?"

"Sounds like a wonderful idea!" Kate replied as Lucas agreed eagerly.

"Great, how about I show Lucas to his room and you order the pizza, the number's by the phone?" Hutch suggested.

Kate replied, "you got it!" as she kissed Hutch's cheek.

Hutch picked up a few of Luca's things and motioned for the boy to follow him up the stairs.

After Kate placed the pizza order by phone she went up the stairs and smiled contently when she heard laughter coming from the room at the end of the hall.

She paused as she looked into Hutch's bedroom then lingered a bit longer as she gazed into the nursery.

 _"It looks just the same!"_ she whispered to herself as she stared at the crib and thought about the infant who had briefly once slept there and yet had made such a profound impact on the man she loved.

Lost in her own thoughts, she didn't hear Hutch come up behind her and she jumped when she heard him speak, "I suppose you think it's silly of me to keep things just the way they were when he left?"

"No, of course not, I don't think it's silly at all," Kate answered softly.

She could still see the hurt in Hutch's eyes as he thought of the child and she silently cursed Valerie under her breath as she followed Hutch into his bedroom, the same bedroom he shared with the very woman she loathed for hurting him so.

Kate stood there, looking down on the bed where he and Val slept together, holding one another, making love to one another.

She tore herself away from the image in her brain to see Hutch pulling out a heavy quilt from the closet as if he was reading her mind and he said, "here's an extra blanket for your room, it get's a little chilly for some reason in that room at night."

"My room?" she questioned him.

"Yes, it's just down the hall, right next to Lucas's. I wasn't really sure about how you'd feel about...well, you know," Hutch stammered like a teenager on his first date as he sat down on the bed.

Kate started to laugh at the blond's nervousness then said, "you've got to be kidding me!"

She took the blanket and tossed it across the room onto a chair and then pushed the blond down on the bed and climbed on top of him as she nuzzled his neck.

"I've waited for this moment for far too long Hutchinson, you're not denying me any longer," Kate whispered in his ear as she pressed her body against his.

Just then the doorbell rang out downstairs.

Regrettably, Hutch pulled his lips away long enough to reply, "damn...well, I'm, afraid the pizza delivery guy is the one denying us at the moment, sweetheart!"

Kate sighed heavily then asked seductively as her lips grazed across Hutch's throat, "just how fast of an eater are you?"

"That all depends on what's for dessert," Hutch moaned under his breath.

...

Kate and Hutch were married three months later in a small ceremony with family and a few close friends in attendance.

The two of them honeymooned in Jamaica while Lucas and Sampson stayed with Starsky.

The couple returned a week later, tanned, blissfully happy and very much in love.

Back in plenty of time for them to celebrate Hutch's birthday, Kate had invited a few of their friends over for dinner including Captain Dobey and his wife Edith, Huggy and of course Starsky and his steady girlfriend of two months to celebrate the event.

Dobey and Edith had gifted Hutch with a first edition novel from one of the blond's favorite authors.

Huggy had giving Hutch a very sharp looking watch.

Starsky's gift was a combined effort from both himself and Lucas and was the most special of them all to Hutch as it was handmade and came from the heart.

While Kate and Hutch were on their honeymoon, Starsky and Lucas had taken a couple of classes in sculpturing and created a sculpture reminiscent of the tree design on Hutch's old apartment door at Venice Place.

The blond had always loved that door, in fact Hutch always said it was the main reason he originally rented the apartment, that and the greenhouse.

Hutch tried to convince the owner of the building to sell it to him so he could add it to his new home but his old landlord refused to part with it.

Starsky knew his best friend would appreciate the work of art he and the boy produced and was very proud of how it eventually turned out with only a few short classes and limited instructions.

After several hours, the evening dwindled down and all their guest had headed for home.

Hutch was relaxing contently on the sofa with a glass of white wine while Kate was upstairs putting Lucas to bed.

A few minutes later she returned and sat down by Hutch's side and placed her hand on his thigh as she smiled lovingly at the blond.

"Thanks for a fantastic evening," Hutch said as he leaned over and kissed his new wife on the lips.

"Mmm, you're welcome," she purred as she returned the kiss.

"Now it's my turn to give you my gifts," Kate whispered softly.

"Oh, what did you have in mind?" Hutch asked seductively as he nuzzled her neck.

Reluctantly, Kate pulled away just far enough to reach behind the sofa and pull out a long boxed wrapped in blue gift paper.

Hutch eyed the box then Kate suspiciously as she placed the box in his lap.

Hutch carefully tore away the paper, opened the lid of the box and was almost blown away by what he saw.

Laying inside the box was the guitar that Kate had given to Val to give to him long ago, the one that Valerie had smashed over a chair in a fit of jealously and rage.

He had taken the guitar back to the old man's shop where it had originally been purchased to see if it could be saved.

The shopkeeper told him he'd see what he could do but was told later by the older man that it was futile.

"But...I-I don't understand...the old man told me it couldn't be saved!" Hutch exclaimed as he very carefully pulled the guitar out of the box and turned it upside down and back again in awe.

Kate laughed then replied, "I have a confession to make...I asked Mr. Lacotta to tell you it couldn't be fixed."

"Why?" Hutch asked.

"A couple of reasons...one was I didn't want Val to get her hands on it again!" Kate admitted.

"What's the other reason?" Hutch questioned her.

"I guess deep down inside of me, I was hoping that maybe I'd be able to surprise you with it again someday," Kate added.

"Well, you most certainly did...and I love it even more now then I did the first time around!" Hutch said sincerely as he leaned in and kissed the woman beside him.

"It's not perfect, there's a couple of nicks and scratches here and there," Kate said as she rubbed her hand across the neck of the guitar.

"It's perfect to me...I love it...thank you darling," the blond said as he started to strum it's strings a few times then laid the guitar aside.

"Now, if I heard you correctly, you did say gifts and I'd like to claim the second one," Hutch smiled mischievously as he pulled Kate into his arms.

Before Hutch could touch his lips to his wife's she placed a small box in front of him, blocking his view of her face.

He stopped abruptly and peered around the small box at Kate and smiled as he took the gift from her.

Hutch sat back on the sofa and paused before opening it.

"You're spoiing me, you know it!" Hutch said happily as he tore the box open.

The blond stared down inside the opened box with a confused look on his face.

Hutch slowly removed it's contents and held up a small, plush, toy sheep that housed a music box on it's underside.

Kate took the sheep, wound up the key and music began to play.

 _Lullaby and good night, in the sky stars are bright, May the moons silvery beams bring you sweet dreams,_ the tuned played out softly.

Hutch was initially dumfounded but then a huge grin quickly came across his face as he exclaimed, "does this mean what I think it means?"

Kate simply smiled and nodded her head yes before replying ecstatically, "yes it does...you're going to be the daddy to our precious, little girl!"

"I-I don't believe it...I-I'm going to be a father?" Hutch stammered.

Kate laughed at her husband's reaction to the news and leaned over and kissed him on the cheek as she once again confirmed his question.

"I'm going to be a father!" Hutch reiterated as he jumped up off the sofa and started prancing around the room with uncontrollable excitement.

He then turned his attention back to Kate as he knelt down beside her and asked, "when is she due?"

"March sixteenth," Kate answered gleefully as she brushed the bangs from Hutch's eyes.

"I can't believe it Katie, I thought Starsky's and Lucas's gift was the best birthday gift, but this...this definitely tops it...I love you so much!" the blond said as he kissed Kate tenderly.

"I love you too Hutch, I didn't think I'd ever be this happy again after John's death but you made it possible!" Kate exclaimed with tears in her eyes.

"No baby, WE made it possible," Hutch replied softly as he began to tear up as well.


End file.
